Holding a Flame
by divadarling
Summary: Set after the Season 3 finale. Laura's reading romance novels, having strange dreams, and keeping secrets about New Caprica. Bill wants to know why...
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, everyone!! I'm back at writing some A-R fanfic again. I just can't help myself. Must do something to fill the void until the new episodes come around again. _

_This story is set after the events of the finale of Season 3. It's just meant to be a cute little story. There will be some plot but I don't know how in depth I'll go. It's mostly just A-R fluff. Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: As always, I am not the genius that created these characters (Ron Moore) or brings them to life (EJO, MM) so please don't sue me…_

Holding a Flame

Kara was alive, they were on the road to earth, Tigh had been acting strangely and in spite of it all Admiral William Adama could only think about one thing. Laura Roslin.

The Admiral gently swirled the ambrosia in the glass, as he skimmed the report in front of him. The brown light in his quarters at this time of the night almost felt like home. Granted, in space it was dark no matter what the time. The sound of his old clock, the one Carolann had given him for their third anniversary, ticked away steadily from the bookshelf across the room. Echoes from the corridors of the _Galactica_ rumbled softly through the space of his quarters. From his desk, young Lee and Zak stared up at him from a picture, as if reminding him what was really important in the world.

Laura. He wished his thoughts would have stopped there. Such a simple name for such a complex woman. Bill had yet to make sense of her complexity. She was an infuriating, head strong, stubborn, unrelenting, unforgiving, selfish, compassionate, kind, brilliant, dangerous, captivating, double edged sword. Interacting with her was like trying to catch a flame and hold its beauty in your hand without getting burned.

At times, he thought such a feat was impossible, and this was one of those times. Her cancer was back. Time was fleeting. He felt himself drawn to her more so than he had ever been…and she was burning like black inferno with anger toward him. After all, he had almost promised her she would see Baltar hang and then completely changed his vote.

In Bill's mind, however, he saw the error of her logic and of his own. He hated Baltar, hated him with the same passion Laura did a poor job of hiding. The difference was, Apollo had slapped Bill in the face. It didn't matter his son was sitting on the other side of the courtroom. Bill had felt the physical sting of that slap. Justice had to carry beyond personal vendetta. He hated to admit it but ever since the election Laura's actions all lead up to her vendetta against Baltar.

Perhaps, her pride was injured by Baltar's sexist remarks, over large ego, and his favoritism with the people.…or maybe it went deeper than that. Laura rarely talked in specific terms about what happened on New Caprica. Whatever the reason, her personal rage against Baltar was now being channeled against Bill.

Bill downed the last of the drink and took of his glasses, setting them on top of the paperwork he had been unsuccessfully trying to read. It had been three weeks since he had talked to her. This afternoon he talked to President Roslin, but President Roslin seemed to be all he was getting. Laura refused to talk to him. There was no more giggling childlike sprit asking Bill to tell her to get her fat ass out of bed. A smile twitched at Bill's lips with the memory of her unexpected yet welcome call.

Before the trail they had been growing closer but now…now what? Was he just supposed to turn off his heart and pretend like he didn't notice his best friend and comrade hated his guts? Tigh's unusual behavior wasn't helping to ease the void left in the wake of Laura's withdrawal.

Bill opened the brown oak drawer of his desk. He pulled out a tiny black date book and flipped open the pages. Tomorrow was Laura's next Diloxin treatment. Laura had given permission to Dr. Cottle to release the schedule of her treatments to Bill and he was thankful that happened before the events of the trail. Unbeknownst to the President, Bill had pumped Cottle for more information. How long before she would get really sick? How long before she needed help to get to and from the life station? How long before the effects of each treatment would wear off?

In his own handwriting Bill read the words _nausea and vomiting_. He flinched to as his mind involuntary pictured Laura, a woman of such power, reduced to her knees by the betrayal of her body.

_But, it's a damn fine body_, Bill found himself thinking. He slapped the book shut as if his thoughts where a fly on the page and if he closed it fast and hard enough they would be squished. Of all the strange coincidences in the world it seemed to Bill that with Laura's anger came an increase in the tension between them. By tension he wasn't thinking about the obvious stress of having someone mad at you. No, he was thinking of a kind of tension very different…but he refused to let his mind put a name to it. Lately, there had been times when he thought he could physically grab whatever was in the air between them and he wanted to bring it down for a closer look.

Before the trail he had planned on going to see her. Dr. Cottle said she would have to stay in the life station for most of the day, until she felt well enough to return to _Colonial One_.

With a heavy sigh Bill stood up and walked over to the mirror above his bathroom sink. He took a good long look at himself. He was old. The title "old man" had come about for obvious reasons. Who was he fooling? What did it matter if he went to see her? In her state of mind and body she would probably hurl all over him just to get even.

Bill narrowed his eyes as he felt a slight twinge from somewhere he thought had died long ago. A part of him that was lost in the wake of nuclear destruction, cylon Basestars, political elections and space explosions had been reawakened by Laura. Even the slightest twinge, though small, tender, barely more than a seed, made Bill's stomach tighten up into knots.

He would go to see her tomorrow. Maybe she could turn off her heart, but he couldn't. Not only that, he didn't want to. In the back of his mind he had already decided a relationship, a real relationship, between them very, _very_ impossible but he didn't see any harm and skating dangerously close to the line. He was in control of the situation and he was curious. Besides, Laura was mad at him so flirting would be kept to a minimum, and she would be sick so she probably wouldn't want him to stay long. At least, that is what he rationalized.

"You're too old for this," he scolded himself loudly as he stared into the mirror. He was more right than he knew, because he tossed and turned all night with fear and excitement at the thought of seeing Laura again.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When the dry heaves stopped Laura Roslin was finally able to focus on the book she brought over from _Colonial One_ at Dr. Cottle's suggestion. He was right when he said it would help take her mind off the ache, though, at times she could barely see the words through the pain induced tears in her eyes. Somewhere along the way she drifted out of conciseness grateful the pain she felt seemed to be a little further removed when she was sleeping.

Her sleep, however, was not deep and when she felt the shadow of someone hovering over her she jerked awake. The book lying on her stomach tumbled down the bed and onto the floor.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." She heard that familiar rumbling voice before her eyes registered his image. Laura thanked Kobol her book had fallen, so Bill couldn't see the blatant pleasure on her face as he bent down to pick it up. _He probably came on business, not to see me_, she thought to herself and quickly her joy melted her expression into stone.

She was, after all, still absolutely ridged with disappointment in Bill's actions. Every time she thought about it she felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. Suddenly, her stomach quivered as it had earlier but she forced the sickness into submission.

"_The Courting of Charlotte Astor_?" Bill asked her with a lifted eyebrow. Laura quickly snatched the book out of his hands and then silently cursed herself for moving to fast for her throbbing head.

"I like other books, besides mysteries. Can't I read something else?" she snapped, sounding harsh given her voice was dry from heaving earlier. Laura leaned back on the bed and closed her eyes, hoping the room would stop spinning. She hated that she wasn't in top form for this sparring session with Adama.

"I just didn't take you for the romance novel type," Bill said. She opened her eyes and looked up into his. There was a smile behind them, as if he was daring her to take the bait. She did, but, she did so carefully.

"It's not a romance novel. It's a classic. When the Caprican public school system wanted it booted from the curriculum I stood behind it," Laura explained, trying to keep the conversation professional.

"And lost," Bill added.

"Frakking politicians," Laura replied, closing her eyes again and rubbing her forehead.

"How are you feeling?" Bill asked.

Laura took a moment to answer. She drew in a slow breath. The other meanings hidden in that simple question caused a great swell of emotion in her heart. She was glad her eyes were closed, glad her hand was half covering her face, so Bill couldn't see how his simple inquiry made her feel.

"Before or after yesterday's lunch made a star spangled reappearance?" she deadpanned, hoping to defuse some of the emotion she felt with humor. The unfortunate thing was, if she joked with Bill he would think she forgave him, which she was far from doing. She felt Bill's smile and chuckle rather than seeing it.

"Is that any good?" Bill asked, gesturing to the book Laura was now clutching to her chest.

"You wouldn't like it, there's no mystery to unravel," Laura replied, flippantly.

"Romance is the biggest mystery of all," Bill quickly responded. If his earlier statement had multiple meanings, then his words now were nearly exploding with innuendo.

Laura knew her eyes widened as she suddenly became fully aware of his gaze down on her. Their eyes locked for so long Laura didn't know how much more she could take before her entire body would shatter like glass or self combust.

What was he thinking? What was he trying to say? It was just like the day he brought up New Caprica. Was he trying to tell her something…about romance? If so why didn't the man just come out and say it? He dropped these subtle hints and she didn't know how to read them. Really, this was the most frustrating relationship she had ever been involved in. It was becoming more complicated by the second. She wanted to run out of the life station screaming curses at his unreadable stone wall of a face.

"Admiral, I'm really not feeling well, is there something you needed?" She asked, hoisting up her Presidential wall. She saw his face drop slightly at the use of his formal title and part of her reviled in his hurt feelings. The other part, however, waited with baited breath to for his answer.

"To see you," he said softly.

Laura nearly did a double take and curse her Presidential mask from falling away as her smile took over. Generally she was a smiley person and right now she hated herself for it. The warmth of his words seemed to encircle her entire body. She couldn't have been more embarrassed or touch if he had physically put his arms around her.

Just as she was about to respond the curtain separating her bed from the rest of the life station swished open. From behind the curtain, Tom Zarek appeared with Dr. Cottle by his side. Laura and Bill both lowered their heads and averted their gazes at the same time. The president smirked at the reaction. It probably looked like they were doing something they shouldn't be, though she forced her mind not to put a name to what that might be.

"A Raptor is waiting to take you back to _Colonial One_," Dr. Cottle informed.

"Do you feel up to it, Laura," Zarek…er…Tom questioned. Laura struggled daily with what to call him. Ironically, she now _almost_ trusted her vice-president and calling him Zarek just seemed too cold and impersonal after all they had been through. On the other hand, Zarek had a reputation for being charming and seductive, and he seemed to get an unnatural thrill every time she called him 'Tom.'

Laura was suddenly irritated at every single man standing around her bed. How dare Tom use her first name? How dare Dr. Cottle let Adama and Zarek in to see her? How dare Bill let Tom call her Laura? 'Laura' was her name, true, but, as silly as it sounded, it was Bill's name for her and his alone. With that thought Laura sighed heavily and started to get down from the bed. If she thought she was losing her before now she was almost sure of it.

Much as she tired to ignore it, the room was still spinning. A gentleman on each side took one arm. Bill ended up with the arm that still held her book and he removed it form her in order to take her by the hand. On the other arm, Tom steadied her, though his touch was much more ridged and careful than Bill's. Once Laura was on her feet she looked up to see Dr. Cottle standing in front of her. It took her a moment to realize he wasn't looking at her but at the silent exchange going on between the two men on each side.

Laura fought with all she had in her not to roll her eyes. Though no words were spoken the jealousy erupting between them was quite clear, even to Dr. Cottle. What did either of them have to be jealous about? She herself hadn't spent much time thinking about how she felt about either of them in a non-professional way (though in her heart of hearts she knew that was a lie).

"I can take her from here, Admiral. I'm sure you're needed else where," Tom politely said. For the longest time Bill didn't move and Laura's heart suddenly began racing in fear he would make a scene.

"Of course," Bill finally replied, narrowing his eyes at Tom. Watching his expression Laura worried that something was happening that was beyond her control, beyond the control of Adama too. Something that neither of them planned or wanted. But, wanted or not, there seemed to be no stopping it. For the time being, in her mind, she was content to call it…well, 'it.'

"Madame President," Bill said. The words fell cold on her ears.

"Dr. Cottle," Bill nodded toward the doctor and then with reluctance released Laura's fingers. Once he was out of ear shot Tom said:

"I'm not sure how but I think Adama won that battle."

Laura smiled widely, triumphantly.

"Yes, sir, I think he did…" She looked up at Tom with sparkling eyes and her Vice President smiled charmingly down at her. At least Tom was a good sport, she had to give him credit for that.

"Frakking soap opera," Dr. Cottle mumbled and lit a cigarette. He took a swig and then turned to Laura, "Take it easy for the rest of the day, young lady, and I expect to see you back in her a few weeks."

Laura nodded and, like a gentleman, Tom Zarek escorted her to the waiting Raptor.


	2. Chapter 2

_I promise this is an A-R story…But what's A-R without a little Zarek to make things interesting…Thanks for all the reviews!!! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own 'em…_

Laura Roslin was having a bad day, to say the least. Her alarm went off two hours early for some mysterious reason, perhaps cylon sabotage, waking her up with a sharp buzzing as she was jolted out of the nightmare she was having. In a sense she was glad to be away from the strange dreams of Six, Sharon and Hera. Going back to sleep was no use so she decided to get an early start on the mountain of paperwork she had looming on her desk.

The Diloxin side effects had finally worn off and Laura was feeling like herself again, however, the smell of the coffee Tory placed in front of her was nearly enough to maker her sick again. Tory had burnt the coffee, making it even more undrinkable than usual and before her aid had even left her office she returned again, this time ushering in the vice-president. The unplanned meeting caused Laura to miss her breakfast altogether. Her stomach rumbled loudly as she tried to focus on the man across her desk.

Tom Zarek had a way of looking at her that made her stifle the urge to squirm in her plush chair on _Colonial One_. She had never quite been able to put her finger on way that look bugged her so much. Maybe it was the way his lips curved subtly upwards at the corners. Maybe it was the way his dark hair framed his features bringing out his dark eyebrows and reminding her of his dangerous background. Possibly, it was the way his eyes sparkled with innuendo as he stared at her like she was undressing in front of him.

Whatever the reason, Laura fought the urge to squirm as Zarek stared at her over her cluttered desk. Having him as her vice-president had worked out surprisingly well. True, he raised trouble and a few eyebrows whenever he could and caused her some grief no matter what political issue or debate he stuck his nose in. However, he kept the Quorum off her back and proved useful in…shadier matters of politics, something Roslin usually liked to turn a blind eye to.

To top it all off, he was much better than her last vice-president who she now referred to in her mind only as _little frakker_. Each time she thought about Giaus Baltar she had to do her utmost to keep the words from slipping out through gritted teeth, especially with the results of the trail.

"Wouldn't you agree?" Tom was asking, snapping Roslin out of her reverie.

He picked up the cup of barely drinkable coffee and took a sip, keeping his eyes on her over the rim. Suddenly, Roslin knew what it was that bugged her. That insinuating, goddess worshiping glint in Zarek's eyes was extremely flattering to her.

"Yes, I would," she began, "But the Quorum is only blowing hot air. They don't really want me to resign because of my illness, they just want some attention. Tell them to go ahead with their proposed bill as long as they stop playing up the cancer issue. I have enough trouble keeping the press happy about it, the last thing I want is for the Quorum to start in too."

Zarek began to jot something down in his black note book and Laura took the moment to have a little fun.

"Don't count on it happening often," she said slyly.

His head quickly lifted as his hand remained writing.

"What?" he questioned with a soft smile.

"Me agreeing with you," she only half teased.

The glint returned to Zarek's eyes.

"I would never be so presumptuous, Madame President," he replied with a widening smile.

He went back to his writing, leaving the words hanging in the air between them.

"You, presumptuous, never," Laura said sarcastically, causing Zarek to smile down at his notebook.

Laura liked talking to him like this. His tone held just a little bit of inappropriate implication and it made things interesting. One William Adama would never flirt with her as openly as Zarek did. Of course, Laura thought with a shrug, Adama had a way of looking at her all his own and his look was far more confusing and exciting than Tom's ever could be.

When she was with Zarek, however, she felt mostly like a woman and only a little like the President. When she was with Adama the opposite was true, though the few times Adama made her feel like a woman were frightening. She found herself always wondering when their next moment would come…

"What could you possibly be thinking," Zarek mused, almost more to himself than Roslin.

That cocky half smile remained on his lips. Laura's reply was to reflect the look right back at him. She bent forward and picked up the pen resting on a stack of papers.

"I'm thinking I'll never finish all of this paper work with you sitting there," she replied, reaching out a hand and spreading the papers across her desk so she could view them all at once.

"You are a mystery to me, Laura, but your still enough like my mother for me to know that wasn't at all what you were just thinking," he replied in that cool well mannered far to sure of himself voice.

His voice purred in his throat like the sound of a cat before it makes a kill.

"Oh really," she stated, in her own faux sweet politician tone.

"You were probably trying to figure out how to smack me without garnering bad publicity," he joked as he leaned back in the chair.

Roslin tilted her head to the side and giggled a little but didn't trust herself to reply. _Why am I acting so damn flirty_? She wondered silently to herself as her forced her lightheartedness away. No more reading _The Courting of Charlotte Astor_ she vowed with a smirk, which was another irritation in her already bad morning.

Since returning from _Galactica_ she couldn't find the book anywhere. She thought she brought it back to _Colonial One_, but figured she must have left it at the life station. The best chapters were left, and, though she had read them a dozen times, she had been feeling romance starved as of late. Now her only copy of her favorite romance…er…'classic' was missing in action. Oh well, chalk it up to her love life—missing in action too.

"How come you never married or had children?" Tom said as casually as he joked earlier.

The question was so smooth the meaning behind it took a few minutes to smack Roslin over the head. Zarek had crossed the line of professionalism and he needed to be warned. That was always Tom's problem; he just went one step too far, as opposed to Adama who never even took the first step to begin with.

"The trouble with you Mr. Zarek is you ask too many questions that are, frankly, none of your damn business," Laura remarked with a pleasant smile.

"Oh," Zarek sputtered with alarm, "I hit a nerve, did I."

Roslin glared at him from behind her glasses.

"I'm sorry, I don't have a sixth sense about you like Ad—"

She pushed herself up from her chair as signal that it was time for him to leave. As she did so, she heard a large ripping nose. Tom stood up and when he heard the sound his eyes grew wider.

"What was that?" Roslin asked, looking behind her to where the sound was coming from.

Zarek began to round her desk and when she looked up at him, he was only inches away and grinning playfully.

"What?" she asked, his smile was catching.

He took a few steps closer to her and his nose brushed against her hair as he leaned down with his lips close to her ear. She resisted the urge to slap him across the room until she was sure of what he was doing.

"Madame President, I'm afraid your pants didn't survive this particular political encounter," he whispered.

Laura moved her head back just a little to look him in the eyes. He was still grinning and she maneuvered her hand around to feel to split right up the back of her pants. Surprised she bent over to see if she could see the damage. The large split in the seam revealed her undergarments for the entire world to see, which at this moment included Tom Zarek.

She straightened back up and the irritation at losing her favorite pair of dress pants caused her to forget that Zarek was standing to close. She sighed with disgust and looked up at him. For the briefest of seconds she thought he might try to kiss her. He looked liked he wanted to and she swore his head inched a little closer.

"…but you are a mystery I'd like to unravel," he said softly, brushing the back of his fingers along her cheek.

She grabbed him hard by the wrist and pushed him away forcefully.

"Keep your hands to yourself Mr. Zarek or you may have to live without them," she snapped a little more harshly than she expected.

Zarek backed away quietly and to her surprise he seemed a little embarrassed. Laura hadn't considered she might actually hurt his feelings…in fact, before this moment she didn't even realize Tom Zarek _had_ feelings. She felt like she should say something.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too—" she began but he cut her off.

"Nah, never mind," he said, his good spirits back, "You're a beautiful woman, Laura. I was just being a man…but we both know I'm not the right man, am I?"

The way he lifted his brief case off of the chair indicated that he wasn't expecting her to answer. He sent her a resigned-to-what-would-never-be look before he smiled, bowed his head respectfully and walked out of her office. _Yes_, she thought to herself, this time with a little sadness, _Tom Zarek was definitely a good sport_. How she ever picked the little frakker for her vice-president over Tom Zarek was completely beyond her comprehension.

She was about to sit down and get some paperwork done when Tory interrupted again, informing her that a Raptor was ready to take her to _Galacitca_. Laura barely had time to change into a skirt, which she did while cursing the bad luck that had ruined her favorite pair of dress pants, before leaving for the meeting.

And now here she was.

How she had managed to get herself into this particular situation was a marvel in itself. _Why not?_ She thought. _So far today I've been jolted out of my sleep, deprived of my breakfast, forced to consume nasty coffee, fated to lose my favorite pair of pants and hit on by my vice-president. This just goes with the turning of the tide today._

The way Laura Roslin saw it she had three options. She could wait it out, and pray to the Lords of Kobol that someone would come in. She could make a mad dash for the next stall and hope if someone did enter the co-ed bathroom it wouldn't be a man. Or she could stand up, adjust her clothing properly and be uncomfortable for the rest of the day. The third option was least appealing since she was already very cranky with an upset stomach.

Laura glanced at the four grey walls surrounding her as she sat there. In ten minutes her meeting would start. Whatever her decision it would have to be made quickly. For a brief moment she couldn't help reviling in the fact that her greatest problem right here and now wasn't the cylons, the concerns of the civilian fleet, or her complicated relationship with the Admiral. Right now, her greatest concern was that the _Galactica_ janitor had not refilled the dispenser in her bathroom stall. With a suppressed smile she considered the sweet revenge of ordering said janitor out the airlock.

This never would have happened back on Caprica. At least, if Laura had been in a public restroom back on the Colonies she would have her purse hanging on the door, or, if there was no hook, then perhaps around her neck. Never at any moment would she have dared let her purse make contact with the frightening world of the public restroom floor. In the depths of her old purse she could find a wrinkled napkin or a half used tissue or a band-aid wrapper, anything that might bail her out of the situation she was in now.

She heard the door open quickly. With baited breath she watched as standard grade military boots tromped across the floor and into the stall next to hers. There was a possibility the person in the next booth was a woman…Laura strained her ears. She heard the sound of the waxie-paper being placed on the seat. Bingo. It was a woman.

"Excuse me," Laura said, her voice the most timid she had heard it in a long time.

There was silence. Finally the person spoke.

"Madame President?"

At first Laura was alarmed the woman recognized her voice, but she also recognized the voice speaking to her.

"Sharon, you have no idea what impeccable timing you have," Laura said letting the relief and joy seep into her voice.

Sharon was again silent. Okay, so she wasn't _technically_ a woman, but at this point Laura really didn't care.

"Could you, would you mind," Laura began with some difficultly, "there is no toilet paper in this stall."

This time the silence filling the bathroom air was pregnant with Sharon's struggle to hold in laughter. The humor of the situation was not lost on Laura. Here she was the President of the Twelve Colonies, asking for toilet paper as if it were a matter of life and death and her fate was in the hands of a cylon. Laura rolled her eyes upward.

"Over or under?" Sharon asked, her voice quivering with amusement.

"Under, if you don't mind," Laura replied, her voice flat.

She heard the rumble of the roll turning and then the ripping of paper. A hand with a puffy white ball of salvation appeared from under the stall. Laura reached down and grabbed it.

"Thanks," she said, glad that she was in the enclosed space so no one could see her embarrassed grimace.

The four grey walls that held her captive no longer seemed a threat and she was glad to finally exit them feeling somewhat better. She walked over to the sink and it wasn't long before Sharon appeared at her side.

Laura kept her gaze averted downward, not wanting to make eye contact with her toilet paper supplier.

"I put a roll in that stall, so the next poor user doesn't have that problem," Sharon whispered to Laura.

Despite her bad morning, Laura couldn't help but giggle at the joke. Sharon actually joined her. The moment was odd and Laura couldn't help feeling a bond emerging between them. Laura rarely got a chance to interact with Adama's crew, though she wished the situation could have been less embarrassing.

"I think I might have cried if you hadn't come along," Laura said still smiling and wiping her hands with the paper towel.

"There's nothing worse than that," Sharon agreed. "For cylons too."

Laura gave her a final smile and started to leave when she felt her leg snag on something.

"Ouch," she involuntarily yelped as she felt a sharp sting near her ankle.

"Except maybe that," Sharon added, looking down at Laura's leg.

The President followed Agathon's gaze to see a tiny piece of metal poking out from the wall. Laura was bleeding a little, but the worse part was her nylons had a run in them all the way up.

"Oh, frak," she cursed under her breath.

Sharon must have heard because when Roslin looked up she saw the girl's wide eyed smirking expression.

"Pardon my language," Laura said, though she was sure Sharon had said far worse. "The one pair of panty hose left in all humanity and I've just ruined them."

"That's why I like pants," Sharon informed.

Laura ripped a towel away from the dispenser and bent down to wipe away the blood trickling down her ankle.

"My pants split right up the ass this morning. Am I gaining weight? I don't feel like I'm fat or clumsy, for that matter, but obviously my clothes don't agree with me today," Laura mumbled.

She sighed in frustration as she traced the run in the stocking widening and climbing higher by the second.

"I'll get you a band-aid," Sharon offered as she moved toward the first aid box on the bathroom wall.

Laura nodded and returned to her solace inside the stall trying not to remember that the red blood on the towel partially belonged to Sharon's child. With more than a little angry tugging she pulled off the ruined clothes and swung open the stall door.

Sharon was waiting with a hand out stretched, a band-aid between her thumb and forefinger. She looked as if she was on a diplomatic peace mission offering a scared item to some violent political group as a sign of good faith. Laura snatched the band-aid from Sharon and went to putting it over the small scrap on her leg. No nylons and now a big ugly band-aid in plain sight for all to see.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Laura muttered.

"Madame President," Sharon said, gaining Roslin's attention. "Last night…." The cylon trailed off, letting Roslin fill in the blanks.

Laura eyed Sharon closely and after thinking about the words came to a decision.

"Later," she replied and stepped out of the head.

Discussing the ramifications of the dreams she shared with Sharon, Six and Hera in a public restroom was not high on her list-of-things-to-do-before-I-die.

When she stepped into Adama quarters she was both relieved and of all emotions _irritated_ that he didn't notice her leg. Adama had every right _not_ to notice her leg and furthermore, she reasoned to herself, unlike Tom Zarek, Bill knew such an act would be totally inappropriate. Still, his lack of interest irritated her all the same. It made her feel Presidential, yes, but not much like a woman who just ripped her pantyhose.

"Madame President," he greeted in that gravelly tone.

She hadn't heard his voice since he visited her in the life station. She missed the sound of it. Before he could begin a conversation with her, Lee Adama and Colonel Tigh entered through the hatch.

Lee was carrying some bound pages under his arm and his face nearly turned white when he saw Laura_. He should be afraid_, Laura mused with a smirk as she leaned against Adama's desk. Since the fiasco at Baltar's trial, she hadn't seen her…her what? Her military advisor? Her Captain Apollo? Her 'almost' son? Why was it that every relationship she had with an Adama was the most baffling, complicated…

"Madame President, you're not going to like this," Lee said as he approached.

He took one of the books from under his arm and offered it to her. Giving him no satisfaction in seeing her smile or even acknowledging his presence she snatched the book.

"What is this?" she questioned putting on her glasses.

Apparently this was something Tigh, Bill, and Lee all knew about.

"This morning we found it circulating around the fleet," Tigh answered with distain.

"Baltar had a series of essays published," Bill continued as Laura looked down to the item in her hands. She saw the little frakker's name sprawled across the cover and she opened to the first page.

_The Rise and Fall of the Democratic System _was the title of the first essay. She thumbed through a few of the pages and stopped when she found another essay titled _The Reign of the Elite Class_. This one caught her attention and she picked a paragraph at random to begin reading:

"...We no longer live in a democratic system but instead a monarchy.

Each day we watch our king and queen exert their power over us, filtering

away a little of our souls while they accumulate more wealth and power. Do

we really trust our immortal spirits to a crippled old man and a menopausal drug

addict?

Indeed, it is time for the underclass to be heard. It is time for a change in

our way of life. Time for a new kind of leadership. I, Gaius Baltar, give

you my solemn oath to fight for change. I have been selected to usher in a new era

of humanity…"

Laura stopped reading when she felt her gag reflexes engaging. How dare that little frakker write something like this? He was like a parasite spreading slanderous and insulting lies throughout the fleet. Never had Laura wanted to chuck his ass out the airlock more than she did right now.

"What part did you read?" Tigh asked.

Roslin tried to read his expression but she was seeing too much red to really see him.

"Crippled old man? Menopausal drug addict? Selected to usher in a new era?" Roslin mumbled to herself more than anyone else. "Puerile garbage."

"The worst part is, this kind of writing is stirring up the fleet," Apollo explained.

"It only gets more bizarre as you keep reading," Adama said to Laura.

"You say this is being widely circulated?" Roslin questioned, turning her attention to Apollo.

"Yes. We didn't know about it until it was too late," Lee told her with a sheepish shrug of his shoulders.

His eyes hinted at his sadness in failing her yet again. She felt a little sorry for him.

"Freedom of speech," she said mockingly.

Putting her hands on her hips she paced a few steps next to Adama's desk.

"We could attack the little frakker where he sleeps, put a stop to all of this," Tigh offered with feeling and eager hopefulness.

Laura sent him a sharp look since he referred to the little frakker as the little frakker. Thinking like Colonel Tigh didn't put her mind at ease.

"And make a martyr out of him," Bill said to his friend.

"Right now, the only thing we can do is ignore it," Roslin started to say.

She walked closer to the three men with her hands still on her hips.

"If people are really so slow to remember what Bal-tar put them through on New Caprica then there is no hope left for humanity."

Roslin had a hard time choking out his name.

"So that's it? We just forget it?" Lee questioned, clearly not liking the answer.

"We have to be patient. Hope Baltar goes too far and hangs himself with all this talk," Bill explained to his son.

Laura watched the interaction with interest. Bill's affection for his son, though subtle, was always very endearing to her. She knew Bill considered himself a bad father but from her perspective it didn't seem that way at all.

Apollo nodded and the four of them sat down to begin going over the weekly agenda of things to be taken care of within the fleet and on _Galactica_. It was a long tedious process and Laura felt uncomfortable sitting there for so long without her nylons. She just wanted this bad day to be over with. By far the worst event of the day was Little Frakker's writings. If she never had to see his face again it would be too soon.

The gall of the man, to dare defy her and Adama after all they had sacrificed, personally and professionally, for the fleet. Baltar didn't know the meaning of the word. Roslin knew, _knew_ that the only person Baltar cared about was himself. That kind of man couldn't be in charge of leading the fleet. When he was given that charge look what had happened. Riots on the streets, a downturn in the already struggling economy, the uprooting of individual rights, and lack of a functioning government all came crashing down on the fleet as Baltar held up on _her_ ship with his prostitutes.

Laura shuttered at that thought. She was tired and it was time to go home.

After the day she had she was looking forward to getting a full night sleep. When she arrived back on _Colonial One_ Chief Tyrol and stopped by and she had negotiated a successful truce with the union, as Baltar's writings had caused some unrest already. Starbuck also made a trip to _Colonial One_ simply because she wanted to say hi to the President. Laura, though she didn't show it, was actually quite touched at the gesture. Just as the day seemed to be taking a turn for the better it came to an end.

Laura was sure tonight, unless the dreams started again, she would sleep soundly. The day she had was leaving her feeling very unsatisfied and she was anxious to put a few hours of sleep between herself and the memories of it.

The night started off well, with a dreamless sleep and the soothing sound of the engines below deck. At first the sound of the engines rumbling kept her awake but with the passage of time she had come to find the sound almost melodic. The sound of the engine noise was soon replaced by voices. Much to her dismay she knew exactly whose voices they were. Sharon Agathon was crying out for her daughter and Hera would giggle or laugh in the distance.

The most intense voice, however, belong to the blond cylon woman being held in the brig. Laura tossed and turned because even though her conscience mind knew there were many cylon models, the voice in her head belong to the model in the brig. She couldn't figure out how or why but the model in the brig was different.

Not only was the voice strong, each time Laura heard it she felt a kind of kinship with the cylon model six. She felt compelled to wake up, order a raptor, and head straight for the brig to visit the creature. Laura was confused and afraid and her mind involuntarily searched for a safe haven. Bill, of course, being her refuge.

"Laura," Six's voice said loudly in her mind, "Laura, wake up. You're in danger."

The blond woman's image flashed in the mist of bright light willing her to wake up.

Laura jerked upright in bed, the sound of her own voice hollow in her ears. She was sweating and wasn't quite sure if she had spoken out loud. When her eyes focused she saw people standing around her wearing gas masks. She blinked her eyes a few times and they began to water from the smoke filling the air.

"She's awake," one of them said through her mask.

It took Laura a few moments to realize it was Lt. Agathon, but even before she woke up Laura knew Sharon would be there.

"Thank Kobol," another marine said with relief.

"There some kind of gas leak contaminating the ship. We have to get you out, now," Sharon explained.

Laura struggled to comprehend the words.

There was an urgency in her voice that made Laura throw back the covers. Why of all people was it Sharon who came to her rescue? Laura inhaled and began to cough causing her to stumble out of bed. Another solider offered her a mask which she gladly took. They escorted her quickly to the door and much to her slightly-ridiculous-given-the-situation, yet ever working brain functions she was loath to miss the opportunity to grab her robe, or a blanket or anything to cover up her nightgown.

Parading around in front of the military, and anyone who happened to be awake, in nothing but her nightgown was…an undermining of her authority to say the least. The President of the Twelve Colonies does not wear a silky blue slightly torn nightgown. The President of the Twelve Colonies does not walk around barefoot with legs exposed to mid thigh no matter what the situation. Laura nearly groaned out loud as she imagined headlines above pictures if the press every snapped a shot of her like this.

At least Laura took some comfort in seeing Tory inside the waiting Raptor looking even more disheveled than her President. Laura's nightgown covered most of the important parts, but Tory barely had on any clothes to speak of and her hair was a complete mess. Laura suddenly reached up to her own hair and after finding nothing but a tangled mess sat with exhaustion next to her aide.

"What time is it?" was the first coherent thing Laura could formulate after everything that had just happened.

Tory, with eyes narrowed and heavy with sleep, shook her head.

"About two thirty," Helo answered from the co-pilot's chair as his wife crawled over the passengers to her seat next to him.

"Where are we going?" Laura asked again.

Apparently even the strenuous events unfolding now were not enough to snap Tory out of the funk she was in.

"_Galactica_, I think," she said with a yawn.

Earlier in the week, when Adama and Zarek stood facing each other down, Laura had realized that things were beginning to get out of hand regarding her heart, but now her own heart confirmed it. Here she was being evacuated from her own ship, nearly killed in what could be an assassination attempt, fleeing from gas that threatens to permanently disable the living quarters of four hundred of her people, and all she could think was…_I need a blanket, I need a jacket, I need something, anything to cover myself up. Bill is on Galactica and I will die before I let him see me half naked._

"Madame President," Sharon said as she started the Raptor's engines, "We need to talk."

Briefly, the cylon made eye contact with Laura. Her eyes were direct but full of confusion. Somehow, Laura knew it wasn't a coincidence Sharon was the one to find her and lead her to safety. The President made her way to the front of the Raptor and spent the rest of the flight talking in a low voice to Lt. Agathon.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry it took so long. I've been having problems with fanfic…Thanks for all the reviews!!! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own 'em…_

Bill wasn't sure what he expected to see when the Raptor from _Colonial One_ boarded his ship but the sight he met with was beyond anything he could have possibly imagined. Only thirty minutes ago he received a call from Lt. Geata telling him _Colonial One_ was being evacuated due to dangerous toxins. Adama woke quickly, as quickly as he would have in any crisis situation, he told himself, whether or not in involved Laura.

Together the Admiral, Tigh and Geata worked out a make shift evacuation plan, sending some of the passengers on _Colonial One_ to the _Rising Star_ and _Astrel Queen_ and the others to _Galactica _herself. Then, Adama made himself presentable and hurried down to the hanger deck to greet Roslin and the other high ranking personnel in her entourage.

The first thing his eyes greeted, however, was not Tory, Helo, Sharon, or even Laura herself. No, what Bill greeted was legs. Lots and lots of legs. Legs that went on for miles and miles. Legs that he, until now, had not come to fully appreciate. Bill was so preoccupied with the lovely perfect expanse before him that as he followed the legs upward he was shocked to discover they disappeared behind a slinky blue nightgown. His eyes continued to travel upward and the rest of the nightgown was covered by an oversized black jacket. The sleeves of the jacket were too long for the wearer and only a few slender fingers poked out. The jacket, the fingers, the nightgown, and the legs…legs…all belong to someone who had Laura Roslin's face.

From the expression on said face she no doubt was aware of his unabashed ogling. He felt his face burning with shame and he looked to the people around him. Tigh was too busy glaring at Tory to notice and Tory only seemed half awake. Sharon and Helo, however, were fully aware of what was happening, but, like the respectful soldiers they were they pretended not to notice. Bill cursed his roving eyes.

"Take a picture, Admiral, it lasts longer," she greeted, her tone as Presidential as he had ever heard it.

It was like she was trying to make up for her casual appearance by doubling the professionalism in her voice. Despite her professionalism there was a hint of mischief in her eyes. Unfortunately, Bill was too busy trying to forget her legs to appreciate her efforts at decorum or mischief.

"Madame President, I…I'm," he said, clearing his throat which had tightened up on him.

Bill watched her eyes widened in amusement as he tripped over his own words.

Finally he wrapped his head around the task at hand but not before seeing Sharon and Helo exchange smirks and head back toward the Raptor.

"Are you alright? What happened?" He questioned managing to regain some dignity.

"They don't know yet. The marines are on board right now, trying to vent the gas into space. They said it might take a few days for _Colonial One_ to be safe to board again but they think they got everyone out," Laura explained as Bill walked with her back toward the hallway.

"Do they know yet what caused the leak?" he questioned.

Tigh and Tory had fallen behind them in a silent march. Adama thought they were both acting strangely.

"If you mean, was it an accident or sabotage, no, we won't know until they comb the ship," Laura replied.

"I think you and the rest of your staff better stay on _Galactica_, until we know for sure. There is less chance of a security breach here," Adama reasoned.

Laura nodded her head and turned to look back at the other passengers exiting the Raptor.

"Helo and Athena will take them to the officers quarters and mess hall," Adama began, "it may be cramped but it will have to do for now."

"I think I'll take you up on your earlier offer," Laura said, with a hiding meaning dancing in her expression.

Bill knew exactly what she was talking about. A conversation from what seemed like ages ago when he had offered her access to his beds on _Galactica_.

"Tigh, are there any empty quarters on the upper decks?" Adama asked the XO, not losing eye contact with Roslin as she smiled and finally looked at the floor. For a brief moment he followed her eyes downward and then suddenly remembered why he hadn't been looking down there. Legs…

"We're full up Admiral," Tigh replied, "I'll put up Tory for the night, you can have the President."

Bill was sure his eyes were almost as wide as the saucers staring back at him from Laura, whose head suddenly jerked up. Bill shot Tigh a look and his XO seemed to not catch the implication of the words until both the Admiral and President where staring him down. A smile twitched at the thin line of Tigh's lips.

"Oh, give me a frakking break," he growled, "Are you two twelve years old? I didn't mean it like that."

"That's how rumors get started," Tory finally chimed in, scolding Tigh.

"The frakking press better not start rumors about you and me or I'll have them all court-martialed," Tigh said as he shoved Tory toward the door.

Tory yelped in protested and the two of them disappeared down the corridor.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Laura asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"Do you think he will?" Bill returned.

Laura made a face at him and he gestured for her to go first. From behind he could get another look at her legs without having to be coy. Bill was glad that the corridors of _Galactica_ were mostly deserted because, really, there wasn't much to Laura's nightgown and she was quit a spectacle prancing down the hallway barefoot.

The walk to his quarters was spent in silence. He felt the lack of sleep getting to him. It was three in the morning and he had a long day ahead of him in the CIC.

Starbuck was doing laps around the hallway and Adama saw her coming from a mile away. Of all the people to be up at this time, of course, _of course_ Starbuck would have to come upon them. As her face came into focus he could see the amusement and downright bawdy grin she wore.

She jogged in place for a few minutes in front of them, eyed the President from head to foot, looked at the Admiral and cocked her head to the side.

"You know, I'm not even going to say it, old man. Some things are just too obvious even for me," she said, smiled, flippantly saluted and continued her jog.

Bill felt himself blushing again and hated it because he usually wasn't so easily flustered. Women normally didn't have this affect on him. He was married for fourteen years of his life after all. It's not like relationships or women were new to him, so why the frak did he turn red and squirmy around Roslin?

Instead of blushing, Laura started giggling and continued to giggle until they reached the hatch to Bill's quarters. He wasn't laughing and when he reached out to open the hatch Laura caught his attention.

"Oh, come on Bill, that was funny, you have to admit," she said, her eyes glittering under the white light from above.

"Don't encourage her," Bill advised, "she only gets worse. I'll have a talk with her about it tomorrow."

Laura continued to smile as she stepped into the sanctuary of his quarters. Seeing Laura in the middle of his living room in dim light at three in the morning in nothing but her nightgown caused Bill to think of some things he probably shouldn't have been thinking. This time, at least, he didn't squirm.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked, as he began to unbutton his uniform.

"Yes, a glass of water, please," Laura said.

Her body was half angled toward the bedroom and half toward the couch as if she didn't know which way to go. Bill watched her and then averted his gaze when it became transfixed again. He poured two glasses of water and handed her one of them.

"Thank you," she said and took a large gulp.

He couldn't help thinking she looked like she needed something stronger, whether due to the night she had or the present situation he didn't know.

"You can have the bed," Adama said, "I'll take the sofa."

Laura smiled a little sadly. There was something about that smile. Laura was one of the few women who could make a smile look sad. He wasn't sure exactly what made it sad but sometimes it went straight to his heart.

"I'm sorry to put you out, Bill," she said, "Thank you for being a gentleman."

_If you knew what I was thinking right now you wouldn't call me a gentleman_, Bill thought to himself as he took a large gulp of water.

"Not at all," he replied.

They stood facing each other in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. Finally, Laura yawned.

"You should get some rest," he said, suddenly remembering her health issues.

"I had Geata get you some clothes from the gym," Bill explained, "They aren't the most flattering but they are clean."

Laura narrowed her eyes and walked over to the desk. She picked up the grey sweater and navy sweat pants.

"You knew I would stay here tonight," she said with a lifted eyebrow.

Bill wasn't sure if she was asking him or saying a fact out loud.

"Where else would you stay?" He retorted.

She smiled her sad smile again, like she was waiting for something that would never come. He followed her with his eyes as she walked across the room. Before entering his bedroom she stopped in the breezeway pulling the jacket tighter around her.

"I think…tomorrow I should find somewhere else to stay," she began. Adama could tell she was choosing her words carefully.

"This is a dangerous situation."

She looked him directly in the eyes when she said the last part and his heart started pounding in his ears.

"…because of what Tigh said. Because of the press," he added for her, and for his own piece of mind.

She had to be talking about the press…she couldn't be talking about…

"Hmm…? Oh, yes, the press," she agreed and disappeared into the bedroom.

Well, his piece of mind was not satisfied and all night long he kept playing the conversation over and over again in his head. He analyzed every little thing she said, the way she said it, her tone, her inflection, the tilt of her head, the color of her eyes, everything and anything that might tell him what she meant.

Thanks to Laura Roslin, in the past week, he had endured two sleepless nights with thoughts of her…and…her…legs… He smiled and finally drifted off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Someone was calling her 'dad' and nudging her shoulder. When Laura rolled over she opened her eyes and squinted through the blackness. A dark shadow was hovering over her again, and this time she panicked because she couldn't see who it was.

"Who's there?" she whispered forcefully.

The figure stumbled backwards and tripped over a chair making a loud crashing noise that echoed throughout the room.

"What the frak? Madame President?" Lee voice whispered back.

There really was no point in whispering because the noise he caused woke Bill up. The lights came on and Laura squinted at the sudden brightness. Lee was lying on the floor, his leg hanging over the seat of the fallen chair. Adama was standing over him in his tanks and, Laura saw, with a stifled sigh of relief, his pants where on.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Adama asked his son.

His tone was gruff but he extended his hand to help Lee up. Apollo stood and after looking at Laura turned back to his father.

"Maybe I should ask you the same thing," he challenged.

Bill didn't answer immediately much to Laura's amusement. Apollo bent over and picked up the fallen chair putting it back where it belonged. Then Bill did something that greatly surprised Laura. He winked at her. Winked at her and then his expression went stone. She titled her head curiously, wondering what he was up to.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Bill demanded.

Of all the things she had ever seen in her life perhaps one of the funniest was the look on Lee Adama's face at that moment. In one clever stroke Bill had managed to make the night of sleeplessness worth it. Lee was beyond shocked. Crimson was dull a color to describe the shade his face turned. Apollo looked at Laura, in her nightgown, in his father's bed, and drew conclusions that Laura knew made him blush even more, if it were possible.

"Ah…I…don't…know?" he tried feebly to save face.

Laura couldn't take it anymore, she burst into laughter, not giggles, but hard stomach cramping laughter. Bill was soon joining her and between her gasps for air she could see him wiping away tears of laughter from his eyes. Laura was doubled over in bed and Bill was leaning against the wall for support. Apollo stood their rigidly and from the look on his face he seemed to realize he was the butt of a joke he didn't understand.

"Okay, very funny. I don't get it…" Lee said in a small humble voice.

Bill stopped laughing enough to finally speak.

"There was an emergency on _Colonial One_. All passengers had to be evacuated. There wasn't enough room below deck so Laura is staying here. Tory is down the hall with Tigh in his quarters," Bill explained.

Laura saw the comprehension, and relief, settle onto Lee's features.

"And probably getting some sleep, too. I'm sorry Apollo; we were having a bit of fun with you. Why are you here exactly?" Laura questioned, glancing at the clock. It was ten after four in the morning.

"Because, below deck, I gave up my rack to a family of refugees," he said, "I assume they were from _Colonial One_. I thought I'd come up here and snag your couch."

"Sorry. It's taken," Bill said, and gestured toward the couch as if to confirm to Lee he was indeed sleeping there and not trying to cover anything up.

For as hard as she laughed she was a little anxious about Lee's reaction to what he thought had happened. _Not_, Laura thought to herself, _that 'it' ever would happen, but if 'it' did, apparently, Lee Adama wouldn't be pleased._

"There is a cot and some blankets in the closet," Adama offered.

"Oh, no, that's okay…I'll just go bother…someone else," Lee said as he started backing into the wall while looking at Laura.

She obviously made him very uncomfortable in her present state.

"Don't be a frakking moron. It's four a.m., here," Adama said and shoved the make shift bed into his arms.

Lee submitted to his father and before backing out of the room nodded to Laura.

"Madame President," he said, which sounded very awkward given the situation.

"See you in two hours," Bill said with apology written all over his face.

Laura smiled and sunk back into the soft pillows on Bill's bed.

As corny as it sounded, Laura really did sleep better in Bill's bed. It smelled like him. The warm blankets around her gave her a feeling of safety. Just knowing that Bill slept here night after night and that again tomorrow he would be sleeping here sent chills running down her spine.

For the first time since that night on New Caprica Laura Roslin allowed herself a moment of weakness. She decided to think about how she felt about Bill, to open the can of worms, so to speak. When she did a feeling of joy and excitement and fear and a dozen other emotions she couldn't name sent an electric current through her entire being.

_Oh, damn_. Her eyes popped open and she inhaled quickly. Suddenly, she knew what 'it' was. 'It' was love. _Damn, damn, damn_. As quickly as she opened that can of worms she closed it again. This was a very bad thing. This was why she hadn't allowed herself to really think much about the situation.

She liked to flirt with Bill, but she had never taken the flirting seriously. Simply because of that fact. 'It' was serious. Tomorrow she would pretend like she never thought about this. Tomorrow she would forget all about the fact that 'it' was love. 'It' would be back to 'it' again. But…for now, right now, in Bill Adama's bed…'it' was love.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for all the reviews!!! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own 'em…_

Two hours came and went just as Bill thought he was finally getting some sleep. He woke up to the sound of Lee shuffling around. His son had already packed up his bed neatly and dressed.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Adama offered getting to his feet and rubbing his eyes.

"No, thanks. I didn't mean to interrupt…" Lee began in a whisper, turning toward Laura who was still asleep.

Bill figured he trailed off because Lee still wasn't sure what he was interrupting. Hell, Bill wasn't sure either.

"She still hates me," Lee finally said as he shoved his clothes into the duffle bag he brought from his quarters.

"Laura or Dee?" Bill questioned.

He truly wasn't sure which one of them Lee was talking about.

"Pick one," he replied with gloom. "The ironic thing is they both hate me for the same reason."

Bill stood up, pulled on his pants and walked over to the kitchen to start the coffee maker. The one thing that had survived the destruction of humanity was his old trusty coffee maker. It had served him well during the first Cylon war and through the second cylon war it continued to be his lifeline in the morning.

"They'll get over it," Bill offered.

Lee followed him into the kitchen, keeping his voice low so he didn't wake the President.

"Was it worth it Dad? I mean, we lost the women we love…or…I mean, woman I love and the opinion of the President for the sake of Gaius frakking Baltar," Lee argued.

Bill took a moment to ponder the words before he answered. He was in an usual mood. Having Laura asleep in his bed and Lee here in his quarters in the early morning felt like…he pushed the feeling aside.

"Do you remember what I said the day of _Galactica's_ decommissioning?" Bill asked, lifting his chin and narrowing his eyes.

"Humanity has to be worthy of survival," Lee said.

From the way his jaw hung, Bill could tell his son understood the meaning of that phrase.

"By letting Baltar go for crimes we couldn't legally prove, we also made humanity worthy of survival," Bill explained.

Lee nodded his head and slung the strap of his duffle bag over his shoulder.

"I just hope they forgive us," Lee replied.

"They will," Bill began, "because we love both of them."

Apollo seemed surprised by Bill's words, but not as surprised as Bill was.

He hadn't planned on saying that. It just kind of slipped out naturally. He hadn't even thought about love when it came to Laura. Of course, he loved her because she was his President and he was a patriot, and he loved her because she was his friend and comrade, but the way his own voice sounded when he said it made him pause. His tone made it sound like he _loved _her. Maybe that was the thing between them that he couldn't put a name to but he shrugged it off.

Apollo nodded and then exited quietly. Bill went about his normal routine of making coffee and toast, or least as close to toast as they could get the revolting algae that made up most of the food supply. The minutes ticked by and Laura still wasn't up. She would probably yell at him for not waking her but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Lately her schedule had been hectic and after last night who could blame her for catching up on a few extra hours of sleep?

The time for his shift in the CIC edged closer. He didn't want to leave without telling her where he was going. With a hot cup of coffee in hand he approached his own bed. He saw her slumbering form beneath his blankets, her hair was sprawled out across his pillow, her head was turned toward him. As he got closer he contemplated the best way to wake her up. Should he say her name? Should he touch her face? Her shoulder? As the task fell upon him he suddenly lost his nerve. Maybe he should just leave. He could write her a note.

Involuntarily, he found himself sitting on the side of the bed, and the movement was enough to stir her eyes open. He couldn't resist the urge to look into them, right as she was coming out of deep sleep. They were vulnerable, dark and held no secrets. She was like an open book, and as she recognized him a smile played at her lips.

"Good dreams?" he asked with a smile.

"Mmmm," was her answer as she dreamily stretched out in front of him.

As quickly and nonchalantly as he could his eyes took a dive into the coffee cup before him. She was still in her nightgown, this time, without the jacket and her stretching, whether she intended it or not, was seductive.

Her hands slapped the covers and she drew the blanket up to her neck, as if she suddenly realized where she was and what she was doing.

"Bill," her voice was alarmed and wavering and he felt her body go ridged underneath the blankets.

He smiled to himself, happy to see he was not the only one who could blush in a situation like this.

"I brought you some coffee," he said, handing it to her and pretending not to notice her trembling hand as she took it.

"Thank you," she answered, her voice back in control.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but, I have my shift—" he started to explain but she interrupted.

"Shift? What time is it?" Her head turned toward the clock on his nightstand.

"Almost 0700," he answered.

"Shit," she muttered under her breath as she put the coffee down and sat up straighter in bed. "Why didn't you get me up sooner?"

"Is your language always like this in the morning?" he teased with a smile. Laura smiled back.

"I'm not a morning person," she answered. "Besides, it's practically afternoon."

Laura fidgeted as if she wanted to get out of bed, but with the way Bill was sitting she couldn't really get very far without crawling over him. He would probably never see her like this again; hair messed up, glasses no where in sight, stilling trying to wake up and in his bed. He wanted to revel in the moment for just a little longer.

"You know we're getting old when 0700 is the afternoon. I remember when I used to be able to sleep the day away," Bill said, feeling slightly silly for his sudden reminiscence.

"Ah, yes, before we had humanity to save," she replied with a teasing smile.

"There should be hot water left, if you want to take a shower," Bill offered, though he knew after his ice cold dip this morning only the hot water was left. And yes, he grudgingly admitted to himself, he had purposefully taken a cold shower because of Laura and her damn nightgown.

"And help yourself to anything you want to eat," he continued.

"Where's Lee?" Laura asked.

She stopped fidgeting and seemed to relax a bit, no longer waiting for him to move and release her from his bed. They both knew they were only prolonging the inevitable separation.

"He left early this morning," Bill began, and deciding to be a little brave added, "He didn't want to interrupt us."

Laura stifled a giggle, perhaps remembering the fiasco last night.

"What have you told him about me that makes him think he's interrupting?" Laura asked with eyes sparkling.

He loved it when she was playful like this. It made life, his day, the CIC, fight the cylons, all bearable.

"He thinks you hate him," Bill replied and unwittingly killed the playfulness in the conversation.

Laura maintained her smile but it was hollow now.

"I might be upset with the two of you but hate is too strong a word," Laura answered.

"He'll be glad to hear that." Bill hoped she understood that he was glad to hear it too.

"Is he…" Laura began but trailed off, perhaps thinking better of it.

"What?" Bill encouraged her to continue.

She reached out and took hold of the coffee cup she had set on the table. Bill tried not to be distracted by her soft, white, exposed arm escaping from behind the blankets.

"No, nothing. It's none of my business," Laura mumbled into the cup before she took a sip.

There were times when he and Laura were so in tune to each other he could almost hear what she was thinking. This was one of those times.

"Dee left him," Bill stated. "That's why he came here for the night."

Laura slowly nodded her head and winced just a little as if what he said had caused her some physical pain.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said quickly with sincerity.

Bill sighed and watched Laura drink her coffee in his bed. He suddenly became very sentimental.

"Being in love isn't as easy now as it was when we were kids. They have a lot to deal with, and a lot they shouldn't have to deal with," he told her in a low voice.

"You mean…they should be able to just live life as people again…" Laura began, her eyes fully awake and sharp as ever.

"Something like that," Bill answered.

He smiled at her and she returned the gesture. They sat there like that for Bill didn't know how long. Time seemed to be suspended in their world. The look between them seemed to say what volumes of words couldn't. These things had passed between them before but neither of them seemed willing, or even able, to act on them. He couldn't bring himself to put her in a situation that would make her job even harder. He couldn't bring himself to ruin her life like he had Carolann's. So, he just looked at her, hoping his eyes were conveying all that his mind was thinking but not able to say.

"Have a good day, Laura," he said breaking the silence.

He took her hand and pressed her fingers to his lips, an action so surreal he wasn't sure it happened even a few minutes afterward. His fingers let hers go and for a few long minutes she didn't say anything. He would have given his left arm to know what she was thinking right then.

"You too, Bill. And thank you for letting me stay here," she replied.

He stood up, finally allowing her to escape his bed. Without looking back, though he wanted to, he left her in his quarters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura visibly sighed with relief when she heard the hatch shut and Adama was gone.

"What hell was that?" She asked herself shaking her head.

She put the coffee down and got out of bed. With a growl of frustration at the emotional and physical tension she was feeling she jumped to her feet and grabbed the clothes Adama had retrieved for her. This whole thing was becoming more awkward and ridiculous by the day. The sooner she could get out of his quarters the better. In fact, the way she was feeling now she never wanted to visit this place again.

The more awake she became the easier it was to put all thought of the morning's events out of her mind. She had to visit the cylon today. Later this afternoon she had a meeting with the Admiral and his officers to discuss what happened on _Colonial One_. Work was a great way to keep her mind from wandering places it always seemed to want to go and places she was, frankly, sick of thinking about.

She took a look at herself in Adama's mirror when she was finally ready to leave. In her younger day she had been a knockout beauty but she must have lost some of her allure with the passage of time. Laura ran a hand through her long auburn locks of hair.

Admiral Adama had just spent the night with her in his quarters in nothing but a torn nightgown and he hadn't laid a finger on her. Not that she wanted him to…but he shouldn't have been able_ not_ to. Men were so stupid. Either that or the wear and burden of being President had forced her to lose her beauty, charm, femininity. Laura preferred the 'men are stupid' answer.

Yes, she was well aware of the fact she was arguing in circles that made no sense but she was upset. She was heartsick and the heart was never logical. Which, she reasoned again, was precisely why she couldn't let her heart get involved.

Just as she was about to march out of Adama's quarters something on the edge of his desk caught her attention. She stopped and changed directions. Slowly, carefully, as if it were a fragile piece of glass, Laura picked up the book hiding under a stack of papers. _The Courting of Charlotte Astor_ was printed in faded blue letters across the cover. She flipped through the pages and found a bookmark, not her bookmark, about halfway through.

Not only had Bill taken the book, he was actually reading it. Laura's illogical heart started to pound harder in her chest and she felt suddenly winded. She shook her head and in a sudden burst of emotion tried to keep tears from forming in her eyes. This was not like her at all. She hated frakking women who cried at nothing. With a resolve not to let the situation get to her she set the book exactly as she had found it and buried her feelings so deep she was confident they wouldn't resurface again, ever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Leave us," Laura ordered the guards.

They all gave her funny looks, but they did as they were told.

The cylon, who was sitting with her legs crossed on the bed slowly stood up to her full height. She was about two inches taller than Laura and her hands were still bound. Laura saw red marks around her wrists were the skin was becoming raw.

"What the hell are you wearing?" the cylon asked as her eyes took in Laura image.

If it were any one else Laura probably would have laughed. The sweater and sweat pants Adama had left her were not her clothes of choice, but as long as all her business suites were contaminated, she really didn't have much choice. She probably should have waited until she found something else to wear, but the desire to see the cylon was too strong, especially after what Sharon had told her.

"What did you do last night," Laura demanded, not bothering to answer the cylon's question.

"What did I do?" she repeated, her face full of confusion.

"Let's not be subtle. What is going on?" Laura again demanded.

She was using all the intimidation tactics at her disposal and yet, part of her actually felt sorry for the cylon. Laura was truly beginning to fear for her own sanity. Sympathizing with cylons was way beyond common sense.

"I honestly don't know," the cylon said with a sigh, "Last night, I just felt like something bad was going to happen. I told you before I had to protect Hera. Last night I felt compelled to protect you, and believe me, out of all humans left in the world, you are the very last one I would lift a finger to save."

Laura was almost applaud and the hatred that marred the cylon's pristine features. This model number Six did hate Laura, that much, at least, was truth.

"You're breaking my heart," Laura sneered with sarcasm.

She took a few steps closer and the cylon, for all her grace and power, actually looked a little afraid.

"Why is it I can hear your thoughts, you voice, in my head?" Laura asked.

"Hera has connected the three of us, somehow. She is the—," Six began but Laura finished.

"Shape of thing to come."

Cylon and human stood staring at each other for a long moment trying to figure out what exactly was happening.

"What…" the cylon began a little timidly. In fact, the woman was very nearly childlike in her approach. "What happened last night?"

"There was a gas main break on _Colonial One_. Sharon woke her husband and told him she needed to go to _Colonial One_. She didn't know why but her dreams were telling her I was in danger. If she hadn't been there, no one would have made it off the ship alive. By the time they got to my office they couldn't revive me. If your voice hadn't woken me up, I wouldn't have escaped either," Laura explained.

She felt she owed the cylon that much. As she recapped the events she carefully watched the cylon's reaction.

"You think it was cylon sabotage," Six stated.

"How else would you and Sharon both know what was going to happen?" Laura questioned with her glasses hanging off the bridge of her nose.

"How's Bill?" Six asked.

That caught Laura by surprise. Did the model even know Adama's first name? Six must have seen Laura's confusion because she explained herself.

"I could hear your thoughts too, last night. I woke up saying the name 'Bill,'" Six explained. "That's Admiral Adama, isn't it? You're in love with him."

The woman's perfectly shaped lips curved into a knowing smile.

"The Admiral and I have a close working relationship. We respect each other, nothing more," Laura said, wanting to put any question in the cylon's mind to rest.

"Respect," Six nodded, taking a few step away from Laura, "That is something you humans make up to fill the empty void were love should be."

Laura took off her glasses definitely trying to show Six that she was not in the mood to be trifled with.

"This cage you're holding me in is the only thing keeping me from Gaius, keeping me from love. I prefer it to the cage you live in," Six sneered.

Her body was motionless in the reflection of the barred glass walls of the brig. All the intimidation and fear Laura had instilled in the cylon earlier was gone. Bill once said cylons are dangerous because they mix lies with truth. Never were his words more true to Laura than they were now.

"Dr. Baltar has made no attempt to see you, and even if he did—" Laura started to say, really for no other reason than to hurt the cylon.

She was surprised by her behavior but she didn't let it show. Six cut her off before she could finish.

"It doesn't matter. I love him. I always will. This cage is bearable because of my love. You're cage will destroy you," Six explained, her eyes bright and full of wisdom.

"Guards," Laura called.

She'd had enough of listening to the cylon's ramblings. She wasn't going to get any more answers about last night, and the last thing she wanted right now was a lecture from a cylon on her love life. The metal doors slide open and just as Laura was about to step through something made her stop. She paused, turned and not taking her cold intense eyes off a Six called out stern orders to the guards.

"Get her a change of clothes and take the shackles off."

Laura saw a brief hint of gratitude in the cylon's eyes before she stepped out of the cell.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry it took so long to update! My muse (also known as new episodes) has not been kind to me lately. Hopefully the next update will be faster. Thanks for reading!_

_Disclaimer: Ron Moore and Sci-fi own 'em, I don't. _

Bill tried to wipe the smile off his face as he marched through the hatch and into the CIC. News travels fast. Bill was acutely aware of how fast. He narrowed his eyes and the smile dropped from his lips. Everyone in the CIC briefly glanced away from whatever task was before them to spy Bill as he entered the room. Even Tigh looked up from the green glow of the view screen to see his friend.

The act in itself was fruitless. His crew was absurd to think even if something did happen last night with the President in his quarters it would show on his face. Of course, nothing had happened and still he entered grinning like a fool. He walked to the large oblong table in the middle of the circling work stations. He heard fingers typing, voices mumbling orders to dock, but everyone was working with one eye on the Admiral. Slowly he spread his arms out and leaned on the command center, sweeping his eyes across his crew. The smile was hidden now, but it was still there.

"Mr. Geata, make sure to get your report on the refugee distribution to Ms. Foster. Dualla, I want you to double check every ship that lands on _Galactica_. We don't want a repeat of what happened last night," he barked out orders. Then with a turn of his head, and shift of his body he continued.

"And have flowers sent to the office of the President…" He trialed off. Bill was more than a little satisfied to hear actual gasps coming from some of his crew members. He thought Tigh's good eye was going to pop right out of his head.

"Admiral?" Dualla's timid voice hung in the air.

She wasn't the only one shocked and questioning.

"I need to apologize for my crew acting like a bunch of gossiping old bitties. Get back to work," he added.

That would serve them right for letting their minds wonder to the gutter…never mind the fact his had last night. Tigh approached on Adama's left and from the look on his friend's face he was afraid there was some kind of issue with the fleet. So much for a peaceful shift.

Tigh moved closer and finally spoke when no one else was in ear shot.

"Seriously, Bill, why don't you just frak her and get it over with," he friend bluntly stated.

The words shocked Bill only mildly. Saul Tigh had done far more shocking things in the years they had known each other. However, Tigh needed to know the subject of Laura, which had never come up between them before, was not a subject open for debate.

"…because that worked so well for you and Ellen," he said and walked over to one of the work stations.

Tigh didn't follow. Bill knew his friend well enough to understand the insult would soon be forgotten and that Tigh wouldn't bring up Laura anymore.

The rest of his shift was pretty uneventful. Mostly his mind kept wandering back to the eventful night he had. He kept watching the clock. Sharon was gathering information from _Colonial One_ and he had a meeting with Laura to discuss the results. Time dragged by at a turtle's pace. Why did he have to wait all day to see her again? Why was he suddenly missing her as much as he had during the time on New Caprica?

She was close by on _Colonial One_, and today she was even on _Galactica_. Still, he missed her. They needed to talk. He was aware of that now. The conversation about the night on New Caprica had been enough back then, but now the time had come to revisit the subject. There was a famous old saying that sprang to his mind since discovering it came from _The Courting of Charlotte_ _Astor_. _Restraint renders a brighter fire_. For him the phrase was becoming more and more true.

Finally, the hour for the meeting came. Bill excused himself to his quarters as Tigh mumbled he would be a few minutes late. When Bill entered his cabin he cleaned up a little before everyone started to arrive. There was a moment of panic when he realized Laura's book was under some papers on his desk. He was about to hide the book a little more carefully when Laura stepped into the room.

"Hi," she said simply, with a smile.

She could even make a sweat shirt and sweat pants look good. The goofy grin returned but he pushed it aside. Now was time for business. Before he could say anything, Tom Zarek entered the room.

Bill Adama was pretty sure he hated everything about Zarek. He just wasn't sure why. Not that he didn't have reasons. Oh, he had plenty of reasons, too many to pick one in particular. Form the arrogant swagger of the Vice-President as he stepped into the cabin, to the presumption with which he approached Laura who was just now pulling out the chair in front of Bill's desk. The man was once a hated terrorist and now some people, including Laura, seemed to think of him as some kind of hero. Bill wasn't buying it. Tom Zarek was every bit as much a traitor as Gaius Baltar.

"Madame President, I thought you could use these," Zarek said handing a bundle of cloths to Laura.

For no reason at all, Bill's mood suddenly turned gloomy. Laura accepted the offered package with a smile.

"Thank you, Tom."

Her words were heart felt.

Adama looked toward the back of his quarters, trying to hide the frown tugging at his lips. His clothes weren't good enough for her but _Tom's_ were? Granted, Zarek had brought a black dress skirt and a green blouse more Roslin's style, but Bill couldn't help being annoyed.

Tigh entered through the hatch as Laura excused herself to the head to change out of the casual clothes. Bill was glad Tigh picked that moment to enter because Bill wasn't sure what would happen if he was left alone with Zarek.

"She picked your ship, so she can wear my cloths," Zarek mumbled to Adama with his hands folded across his chest.

The fact Zarek brought up the subject made Bill even more irritated. He pretended like he didn't know what Zarek was talking about.

"Colonel, we're just waiting for Lt. Agathon to arrive with the latest news from _Colonial One_," Bill said, sending Zarek a hard stare.

"You know," Zarek began, stepping toward Bill with his shoulders back, "the thing that really gets me is you have her and you don't even want her."

Adama watched Tigh lift an eyebrow at the remark. Bill clenched his fist and did his best not to punch Zarek between those beady little eyes. He couldn't for two reasons. One, he would be acknowledging that he knew what Zarek was talking about and two, he would be admitting to something he wasn't sure he was ready to admit.

"Want who?" Tigh questioned looked at Adama.

There was a long pause as each of the three men exchanged glances. Tigh was confused, though, perhaps not _that _confused. Zarek was accusing and Adama was as furious as if Tigh had just walked in the room and announced he was a cylon.

"_The Astral Queen_," Zarek finally said. He unfolded his arms and smiled.

Adama took a little pride in knowing the vice president just backed down from whatever fight he was about to start.

"She could have handled a lot more refugees from _Colonial One. _ Next time don't hesitate to ask for our help," Zarek explained eyeing Tigh and Adama carefully.

Bill un-clenched his fist and let himself relax, though he knew far too well what Zarek was really talking about. He suspected Tigh did too.

"What's going on?" Laura asked innocently as she came back into the room.

Bill was still glaring at Zarek, who was looking down at something on his shoe. Tigh had his hands on his back and his jaw open as he eyed Adama.

"Just discussing emergency evacuation procedures," Adama told her.

When he faced her he had to physically force himself not to look at her legs, which were much more visible now. The effort required not to look was like trying not to eat a frost covered ice cream cone on a hot day near the beaches of Caprica. Maybe the clothes Zarek brought weren't that bad after all….

Laura's eyes narrowed and Bill knew she didn't completely buy what he was selling. To his relief she let it pass. Before the conversation started again, Sharon entered.

"Sorry I'm late," she began then turned to the superior officers, "Admiral, Madame President." Her head dipped slightly as she addressed each of them.

Adama couldn't help but feel a swell of pride for Sharon. Here she was an outcast among her closest friends and yet she still paid them all a great deal of respect.

"Okay," Sharon began gaining the attention of everyone in the room, "Looks like the gas leak wasn't a leak at all. There was a hole cut in one of the air vents and we found traces of trioxide inside."

"Trioxide?" Tigh said, surprised.

Bill exchanged a look with his first officer.

"Isn't…isn't that a by-product of the tylium refining process?" Laura asked, pushing her glasses up as she spoke.

_Laura makes glasses look so sexy_, Bill thought and then shifted his wait from one leg to the other to keep his focus on the conversation.

"Yes," Sharon answered, "when heated it releases toxic gases."

"So, someone was trying to put everyone on _Colonial One_ to sleep permanently," Zarek mused with a hand on his chin.

Bill smirked. Zarek always talked like he was the hero in some cheesy B-movie.

"Someone, or me," Laura added.

"You think this was an assassination attempt?" Tigh asked, looking at Roslin in surprise.

"It could have been a terrorist act," Zarek said.

"You would know," Adama mumbled a little more loudly then he meant to.

He drew a sharp, irritated stare from Laura.

"What does that mean?" Zarek questioned, the fight was somehow back on between them.

When Bill didn't answer Zarek stood up straighter, insulted.

"You think I did this?!" Zarek's voiced grew in volume as he approached Adama.

Bill stopped leaning on his desk and stood up to meet Zarek face to face.

"You are capable of it. You're one heartbeat away from the Presidency," Bill accused.

"Unbelievable! You think I would do anything to hurt her," Zarek retorted his voice still carrying through the room.

"You've tried it before," Bill snapped.

"That was never proven. Besides, I don't want to be president."

"You expect us to believe that?"

"You're frakking right I do! What the hell is your problem?"

"You are."

"Me, or _her_?" Zarek gestured toward Laura with an outstretched hand.

Laura startled a little in surprise.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bill demanded.

"You frakking know what it means!"

"Gentlemen, please, control yourselves. This is getting us no where," Laura yelled above their voices.

Bill stepped back and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He was surprised by his violent reaction. When he looked up Bill saw Laura's mouth was slightly opened and she seemed shocked. She sent them a look that said clearly, _if you speak again you're both going out the airlock_.

"Lt. Agathon," Laura began slowly, her voice calm, "Any leads yet on who might have done this?"

Sharon, with a half smirk was looking from Zarek to Adama and back again. Then her gaze landed on Laura and Bill could tell she was highly amused by what just happened. This argument combined with what she had seen last night…Bill stifled a groan.

"Uh…the…team we put together is heading over to the tylium ship as we speak. Whoever did this must have had access to the trioxide deposits. We are also checking the daily log from _Colonial One_. Anyone who docked in the last three days is being questioned," Sharon explained.

"Any guesses on how long before we can move back?" Laura questioned.

Bill was a little stung to hear the desperation in her voice. Maybe she didn't enjoy last night as much as he did. He smiled because that thought sounded so much dirtier than it really was.

"Three or four days. It takes a while for the toxins to clear out of the furniture, clothes and stuff like that," Sharon replied.

"We get to go back. That is the important thing. Keep us informed," Laura said with a smile.

Sharon nodded and looked to the Admiral.

"Also, we did some moving around. Helo has the night shift this week so, you're welcome to stay in my quarters, if you want. I have an extra cot. The Admiral said you might be interested."

"Yes, I would," Laura said, half distracted by glaring at Adama.

"Madame President, are you sure that's wise?" Zarek questioned, drawing a hard stare from Sharon.

"Lt. Agathon saved my life last night. You're not going to try and kill me in my sleep tonight are you?" Laura said, turning to Sharon playfully.

"Let's get one thing straight up front. I hate you, okay. I. Hate. You. You stole my baby and I will always hate you for it, but I don't go around murdering my President or the leader who I believe will guide us to Earth. I can offer you a place to stay, but that doesn't mean I have to like you," Sharon said.

The honest in her voice cut through the air like a cylon raider. Adama implicitly trust Sharon. There was a time he might have feared Sharon would do something to hurt Laura but there was some connection between them he didn't understand and he knew Sharon, as much as Laura, wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"Fair enough," Roslin replied, causing Zarek to frown.

"I can show her where it is. Thank you Lieutenant, you're dismissed," Adama told Sharon.

As Sharon began to leave she was stopped by Roslin's voice.

"Lieutenant. All of the passengers on _Colonial One_ owe you their lives, including me. That's twice now. Thank you," the President said.

She put special emphasis on the last two words.

Adama watched Sharon's eyes display a dozen different emotions. Hatred and heartbreak and perhaps even a little forgiveness were among them. The cylon was clearly surprised but she shook off the words and saluted the President before stepping into the corridor.

No one spoke, but Bill took a deep breath as he watched Laura turn to face them. He could almost see it coming. She was mad, that much was clear by her tense shoulders and the thin line that formed her lips.

"What the hell is the matter with the two of you?" she scolded in her school teacher voice.

Even though she asked the question, Bill was sure Laura had some idea what was going on and that she really didn't want to know the answer.

"You might not like each other but we have to work together. All of us have pasts. All of us will disagree at one point or another but we are the leaders of the fleet. We set the example. Respect and common politeness still matter. Am I right?"

Zarek again looked down at his shoe and Adama clasped his hands in front of him.

"Well?" Roslin demanded an answer.

"Yes," Adama mumbled, feeling like he was back in kindergarten.

Roslin could be hard core when she wanted to be.

"Good," she spat and exhaled loudly.

"We have plenty of room on the _Astral Queen_, if you'd rather stay there," Zarek offered abruptly.

He didn't seem phased by Roslin's lecture which did nothing to ease Bill's already hot temper.

"Thank you, no. I'm fine here," Laura said not altogether warmly.

She avoided eye contact with Zarek much to Adama's pleasure.

"I'm late for another meeting," Zarek said. "Admiral, I apologize for my behavior."

Zarek put out a hand and smiled at Adama. Bill grudgingly took the offered hand, knowing full well the only reason Zarek was apologizing was to show Laura what a good little vice president he could be. Frakking politician.

As Zarek tried to pull away Bill held onto his hand, warning him not to play with fire. Bill could almost feel Roslin roll her eyes at the gesture.

Once Zarek was gone, Tigh, who had all but turned invisible up to this point, cleared his throat.

"I know you two probably have a lot to discuss…Bill, good luck," Tigh began with a wide teasing smile.

Bill smiled back but Roslin just managed to look more pissed off.

"You're point, Colonel," she urged, dryly.

"The cylon in the brig gave us some useful data in tracking cylon ships. Gaeta is trying to update our computers right now. Just thought you should know. I wouldn't have done it, but I guess she appreciated having the shackles off," Tigh said.

He started toward the door and Adama was about to stop him but from the look on Roslin's face he could tell she was guilt ridden. He heard the door shut and now it was his turn to get mad at her.

"You went to see the cylon," Bill said, trying to keep the anger out of his voice until he got a confession.

"Yes," Laura answered simply.

He looked down at his hands until Laura suddenly took a few steps across the room. Zarek must have forgotten to bring her shoes, because she was barefoot.

"Why keep it from me?" he asked, this time his voice was a little more demanding.

Laura sighed and turned around to face him with her hands clasped behind her back.

"Because, you have never been interested in my…dreams, visions, hallucinations, whatever it is you call them," she said.

"The cylon is dangerous," Bill scolded.

"No more so than Sharon. She wouldn't hurt me," Laura replied quickly, "In fact, I believe she saved my life last night just as much as Lt. Agathon."

"Let me guess, your basing this off of more than a feeling, a hallucination?" he asked.

Of course, that was the exact wrong thing to say. Roslin made a noise somewhere between a growl and a sigh and threw up her hands.

"If you need me, I'll be in Sharon's room," she said.

"You don't know where it is," he replied, giving her a hard stare of his own.

"I'll manage," she snapped as if he were a child.

To Bill's surprise instead of walking toward the door she marched over to his desk. With little ceremony she tossed some papers around and…Bill's heart jumped to his throat. She picked up the book, her book. She knew about that? She must have found it last night.

"I'm taking this," she hissed at him.

As she walked by he caught her arm. Her hair flew over her shoulder as she turned her head to face him.

"I'm not finished with it," he growled.

"You stole it," she replied with the same tension in her voice.

"I borrowed it just like you've done with half my library," he responded, tightening the grip on her arm. Her face was only inches from his.

"Let me go," Laura demanded.

"Why? So you're free to have more secret meetings with the cylon without telling me," he asked.

Laura narrowed her eyes.

"No," she said smugly, "So you're free to go beat up Zarek and make your masculine pride feel better. Then maybe you'll stop acting irrationally."

"No, you have the market cornered on that, Madame President," Bill replied.

Laura was silent for a long few minutes. Some of the tension keeping her eyes sharp and jaw clenched filtered away.

"Why are we arguing?" Laura sighed, her tone now more weary than angry. Adama didn't move.

"Because restraint renders a brighter fire."

They stood staring each other down. Eyes locking, each holding secrets neither of them dared confess. The stare was so intense that this time for a reason unknown Adama felt her eyes pulling him toward her. His head inched closer to hers, his eyes focused on her lips. Things moved agonizingly slow. Although Bill felt like he was getting closer to hers there still seemed to be an enormous distance between them. He knew if they didn't make contact soon he would lose his nerve.

Then, as he continued gaining ground he felt Laura move the slightest bit toward him. She moved and he could feel her breath. He moved and he could smell his shampoo on her hair. They both continue to pull together, the space between there lips decreasing slowly. Bill leaned in as far as he was willing to go and waited to see if Laura would go the rest of the way. This was getting very close to the line but Bill couldn't do anything to stop it.

She did not hesitate, not even for a second. He knew she was fully aware of what she was doing. He felt her soft lips touch his own. Her tender kiss was unlike anything he had ever experienced. Bill couldn't remember the last time he had kissed a woman but he did remember no kiss had ever made him feel like this. There was barely enough to Laura's kiss to make him think it was not a platonic gesture.

Laura's kiss. Just the sound of those two words together was like standing at the base of an erupting volcano. This was playing with fire. This was holding a flame; this was daring to control it. Adama had to put it out but he was tantalized by the flickering light, the warmth, the passionate burn from getting too close. The restraint and the pull he felt both at once.

He loosened the grip on her arm and felt her hand melt into his chest. He kissed her a little more fervently, just to confirm to himself she really intended the kiss the way he did. Fire was igniting them and the surroundings. For one suspenseful moment Bill thought the carpet beneath would shoot up sharp hot flames too. When she didn't pull back he was suddenly alarmed. Warning bells were ringing in his head and he couldn't silence them.

This was a bad, bad thing they were doing. Yes, they were doing it slowly and carefully. Yes, they were doing it well. Yes, it was just about the best experience Bill could remember since Lee got his wings. Yes, it was barely more than a simple kiss but it was so much, much more. Despite all his rationalizations the warning bells rang and rang. The fire was almost hot enough to drown out the pounding ring.

Warning bells must have been ringing for Laura too because she slowly and softly pushed him away. She stepped back without looking at him and walked to the corner of his office. He could hear her breathing heavily and he focused on steadying his own rough breathing. Not until they broke apart did he realize just how intensely they had been going at it.

_So, that's what it was like to jump into the middle of a nuclear explosion_, he thought to himself. It might not have been so bad to be on the Colonies when the cylons attacked. Her kiss was like the world coming to an end. Complications were coming now. Just like after the attack on the Colonies.

"We could pretend like that didn't happen," he offered, when Laura continued to face away from him.

She turned halfway around and put her hands on her hips. As she spoke she looked down at the floor.

"But it did, unless you want to forget it," she replied, barely above a whisper.

"No," he said quickly.

Her eyes focused in on him. There was silence again.

"I'm sorry I embarrassed you in front of Zarek," Adama apologized.

"Zarek can be a chauvinist. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about seeing the cylon," she said matching his apology with her own.

"Last night was…," Bill searched for the right words but couldn't find them.

Laura finally looked up at him and she was wearing a soft smile.

"Like on New Caprica," she said, tilting her head as she spoke.

Bill smiled and took in a deep breath. He folded his arms across his chest and went back to leaning casually on the front of his desk.

"If we were on the Colonies we could pursue this like normal people. Go to the theater, or a pyramid game, dinner, maybe even home to meet my mother," Bill said a little playfully.

"Hmmm, yes to all but the last one," she replied holding his gaze.

Her smile was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

"She'd have loved you," Bill said, suddenly aware he had brought the word love into the conversation. "She never really liked Carolann that much. She was softer, tried to always find the good in life, but strong, unbendable, like you…"

Laura briefly glanced down and then wearing a grin she brought her head back up.

"Bill Adama you amaze me. Half the fleet accuses me of being a cold hearted shrew, and you call me soft," she said.

"You do your job. I didn't mean to insult you," Bill said feeling sheepish.

"No, it's just…" Laura trailed off.

Bill watched her take a few steps toward him and flip her hair back over her shoulder. She was obviously thinking very hard about whether or not to say something. She took a deep breath, and he tried to encourage her with a warm smile.

"I feel like I've become more adept at make political decisions. When I started I was green, oh, Lords, I was green. I've gotten smarter, the fleet has come together in a way I never thought they could…"

Bill could feel she was building towards something that hadn't come out yet.

"But," he encouraged.

"But," she said after a long sigh, "Whenever we learn something new there comes with it a loss of innocence. Before the attacks there were things I liked about myself that I've had to turn away from in order to do the job."

Bill was thoughtful for a moment. He gestured for her to join him on his sofa. The conversation was interesting and he felt there was a lot more to be said, if not in words than in looks.

"For instance…" he said as they sat on the sofa in unison.

Laura leaned an arm on the back of the soft leather and tucked one of her legs underneath her.

"I used to be…nicer to people, you know, friendlier, more trusting, perhaps," she explained as her eyes narrowed and she looked over Bill's shoulder.

"War hardens the best of us," he said, meaning her to be the best. She shook her head.

"Not you," she replied. "You have such generosity Bill. I don't doubt that every member of this crew knows you care about them. They wouldn't serve you with such loyalty if they didn't."

Bill shrugged.

"Lee might have an argument for you on that point," he said.

"What does he think about us?" She questioned, so out of the blue Bill nearly slipped off of the sofa.

"Us?" He repeated choking out the word.

Laura remained collected and as calm as a still clear lake.

"He didn't seem pleased last night when he thought we…" her feathers ruffled a little as she trailed off.

He was glad to see her cold professionalism was still a little shaken by the nature of the subject. His heart was pounding in his head.

"Maybe he was only sorry he disturbed us, he apologized to me a lot," Bill said managing to calm himself a little.

"And Kara, what does she say?" Laura questioned again. Bill shook his head.

"I'm sorry, why are we discussing this?" He asked, trying to get a grasp on the conversation, while his mind wandered along the hem of her skirt and he thought about grasping other things.

"If we do pursue a relationship, there are certain people who will have to know. People who will have to be trusted. I do think it's possible to keep it a secret from the press and the majority of the fleet but not from those closest to us," Laura said, much to Bill's surprise.

He smiled to himself. She had always been the one to push for a relationship. In a way, her willingness wasn't a surprise. Everyone she had ever loved since the attacks, Elosha, Billy, had all died. She was lonely. He could see it in her eyes and it made his heart break for her in much the same way it did that day he heard her muffled sobs over the body of her young aid. Despite all she had lost she was still willing to take another chance.

"Nothing stays a secret forever," he told her firmly.

"Doesn't it?" She asked, with a broad smile and a dozen or so secrets floating in her eyes.

He would have given his ration supply for the next two weeks to know what secrets she was keeping. Really, he didn't know much about her before the attacks, he wasn't sure anyone really did.

"You're my superior officer. I could be court-martialed," Bill said.

"And I could lose all credibility with the press. People would say you were offering me physical favors in exchange for promises," Roslin replied.

Bill lifted an eyebrow at her use of the word 'physical.' It was like she was purposely avoiding another word.

"We both know that wouldn't happen," Bill was quick to say.

Even his respect for her had not tempted him to let Baltar suffer for crimes the President couldn't prove. He was sure a physical relationship with her would only cause them grief personally, not professionally. Laura sighed and shook her head.

"It's a matter of understanding how much this means to us, how much we are willing to give up for it. We have to lead the people to Earth. We are the only ones who can. You. Me. Us, together. No matter what the cost…do you remember that, from Kobol? What if the cost isn't in lives this time but in what we want for ourselves?" Laura's face was relaxed but her smile had faded.

"You've given this some thought," Bill replied, hoping his half smile would cheer her up a bit. She only nodded and looked sadly over his shoulder.

"We have as much right to be happy as anyone else. But, we can't just live life as people because we aren't just Laura and Bill. You are the President. I'm the Admiral. How much can we afford to lose for what we want? I have to think, it can't be much."

He hated himself for saying the words, but they were true. As if to somehow make up for the harsh words, he took on of her hands in his and let it rest there.

"So, where does that leave us?" she asked as she nodded her head slowly.

He looked into her eyes for a few minutes and then brushed a hair back behind her ear. Looking down he took the book out of her hand.

"I don't know, I haven't finished reading it yet," he said.

"You won't like the ending," she informed him.

"…I think we forget sometimes, it's about the journey, not the ending," he replied.

Laura looked like she was about to say one thing and then changed her mind.

"Let me know what you decide."

To Bill's utter surprise she leaned in and kiss him lightly on the lips for a small instant before leaning back. Warmth again flooded him as he realized that Laura was all for pursuing a relationship. The decision was his now. The two of them smiled at each other like two dreamy eyed love-struck adolescent kids before Bill stood.

"Shall we?" He asked, offer her his arm. She took it and he enjoyed her pleasant mood all the way to her new sleeping space.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Ron Moore and Sci-fi own 'em, I don't. _

Bill said goodbye to Laura and left her in Sharon's empty quarters. Laura was possibly in the strangest mood of her life. She was giddy and happy, happier than she had been in a long time. At the same time she was worried, on edge, easily rattled.

She sat down on the bed and started at the table and two chairs across the room as she tried to collect herself. The Admiral and the President had just discussed sacrificing everything for the chance to be together. Even the thought made her palms go sweaty and her head to throb. What would Bill choose? Would he, could he, take the chance on losing everything for her? He was obviously considering it. Would she let him?

A smile broke on her lips…yes, she would let him. But Bill was so noble, so proper and gentle, not at all like Richard Adar. Still, Laura knew the ins and outs of sneaking around. Her long standing affair with Adar had never been discovered even in the midst of the media's ever watching eye. She was sure there would be no trouble in sneaking around with Bill but was that what she really wanted? Her relationship with Adar was cheap, and had proven to be a dead end long before it was over.

Laura stood up and walked over to the rolled up cot in the corner of the room. She got down on her knees and began to unravel it. A dead end was not where she wanted to be with Adama. For only the second time in her life she was willing to seriously consider marriage. Marriage. The word terrified her almost as much as the extinction of humanity. Why get married? It wasn't like they would be starting a family. And Lee, what would he think….oh, for the love of Kobol. Laura shook her head and stood up. This kind of thinking was getting her nowhere.

"Oh, hey, Madame President," Starbuck said as she entered making Laura jump about ten feet.

"Oops, sorry," she said, "I didn't me to freak you out. Although, I've been doing that to people a lot lately."

"No, it's alright. I'm just a little on edge today," Laura said, though she let Kara think she was on edge about something other than what she was on edge about.

"That's understandable, considering. Helo just wanted me to drop by and pick up his Raptor training manual," Starbuck explained as she approached and swiped a thick binder from one of the shelves above the sink. She had a suit case in her other hand.

"And for what it's worth, I'm sorry about the cancer," the girl said.

"Thank you," Laura replied, though the pity she heard in Starbuck's voice made her cringe.

She hated the pity and the speculation her unexpected announcement had caused throughout the fleet. When the girl lingered Roslin turned to face her. Kara was grinning and her eyebrows where raised. The President didn't like the implication.

"Uh-huh," Starbuck said, cryptically.

"Do you have something to say?" Laura cooed with directness.

"About you, the Admiral's bed, and last night? Nope, not a thing," Starbuck replied as her smile grew.

"Good." Laura said flatly.

Starbuck flung the black suit case onto the bed and then took a step backwards.

"More clothes for you, from Zarek, though I can't help thinking he would prefer to see you in nothing at all. Sharon's shift will be over in a few hours," Kara explained.

"Fine," Laura said as she opened the suit case and rummaged through what Zarek had sent.

She was relieved there would be no more nightgown incidents.

"It's just," Kara began, and the tone of her voice made Roslin turn her head to face the girl.

"I don't get why you didn't want to stay with the old man. It seems logical, natural, and hmmm…oh yes, _obvious_. It's what you both want. The perfect excuse to hide whatever it is that's going on between you two."

The way Starbuck cocked her head to the side irritated Laura to the limits of her patience. With a huff, Roslin slammed the suit case closed, pulled her glasses out of her pocket and put them on. She took a few steps toward Starbuck with her arms folded.

"First of all, let me make it perfectly clear that nothing is going on between us. From your comments it's easy to see the rumor mill is already buzzing, we didn't want to add to it," she explained, clearly announcing each word to make sure Starbuck understood.

Kara's brow wrinkled as she thought for a moment before speaking. Roslin was interested to see what she would have to say. After all, she was like a daughter to Bill.

"That just sucks. There _should_ be something going on. I mean, one thing about me, being the rebellious troublemaker and all, I don't have to give a frak what people say. Of course, it's not like it makes a difference. Things still don't end up like they should. But maybe, if you and the old man didn't have to care about what people say, things would be like they should be."

Laura lifted her chin and let a thoughtful smile tug at her lips. Apollo might not be in favor of a relationship between her and his father, but Starbuck seemed to have a different opinion. Somehow, Starbucks heartfelt honest words melted a little of the ice gripping her heart.

"You know, somehow, that is strangely comforting…but don't you dare tell anyone I said so," Roslin said peering over the rim of her glasses.

She drew a smile from Starbuck.

"You can depend on me, Madame President. I better get going," she said with a nod and left the room.

Laura stood staring at the closed hatch after Kara exited. With her hands on her hips she let out a deep sigh. _What people think_, Laura kept repeating the phrase in her mind. Everything came down to those three simple words. In this new light she re-examined her relationship with Adama and grudgingly came to the conclusion neither the Admiral nor the President could afford to ignore what people think. Her earlier dreams of…well, they could never be.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dreams plaguing Laura's sleep did not take place in Opera Houses or feature a child running through corridors, much to her relief. Oddly enough, being in the same room with Sharon and Hera as she slept seemed to bring about a strange feeling of completeness. Granted, it was not the same feeling of completeness she had experienced in Adama's bed, but it was present none the less.

What she was experiencing wasn't really a dream but fragmented memories from a long time past.

She saw herself in her youth, jet black hair cut short and dangling earrings, her favorite ones. Silver, with a small round ornament at the end.

A flash of light.

A hospital.

_I'm sorry to have to tell you this, there was severe internal bleeding. We had to operate_…

More of the picture came into her mind's eye. She was with friends, riding in a new ground ship her boyfriend, Mike, had just purchased. The sound of laughter rang in her ears as she felt the wind through her hair.

_He spent all his money on a ship instead of a ring_, she remembered thinking with a smirk of distaste.

They passed other ships, gaining more and more speed.

_I'm sure he still got you a ring_, her friend had reassured her.

What was her name? That girl she had known in college?

The fair skinned doctor mouthed, _I'm sorry_.

_Laura, this is your mother, if you don't want to talk to me at least call one of your sisters_, said the voice from the answering machine.

Screeching metal.

Number Six sauntered through the courtyard on Caprica.

Some people end up losing everything, some people come out fine.

_Laura, it doesn't matter_, Mike said as he ran his hand down her cheek.

_Maybe we should just enjoy this_, she said into the blackness of night.

_I am_. That voice shook her dreams. Warmth. Completeness.

_Laura, did you end up failing International Relations?_ A friend questioned.

All three of them where sitting on top of the seats, looking over the top of the ship while Mike drove and his friend sat beside.

Someone was forcing her to dive deeper into the memories. To relive everything that happened, like an outsider looking in, wanting to know the story.

_Laura, mom again, it's not the end of the world_.

A picture of a boy watching Caprica City fall to the cylons.

Laura rolled over in bed, trying to block out the images.

Of course she had failed the class…studying, school, responsibility, none of that was important.

_Mom, I'm going to get my act together and I'm going to teach_.

Her mother and sisters exchanged hugs in the hospital room.

Mike joked about all of it, his sandy hair perfectly in place.

Living for the moment, that's what mattered.

_I am._

Muffled screams. Shooting pain in her side.

Hera cried.

Laura forced her eyes open, forced herself out of the sleepless dreaming over taking her subconscious. Hera really was crying. Her side really was hurting, but it was a dull ache eased by the passage of time.

She heard Sharon shuffling the sheets and moving over to Hera's crib. Roslin was going to remain motionless but she was hot and she needed to distance herself from the painful memories. She threw back the blanket.

"I'm sorry if she woke you," Sharon apologized, her voice soft as she tried to calm the child.

Laura did not feel strong enough to respond. She stood up and dragged herself over to the sink to get a glass of water. The cool water went down smoothly and she put the glass to her forehead to cool off.

"Madame President, are you alright?" Sharon asked.

Laura turned and leaned against the kitchen counter. Sharon was rocking Hera back and forth and unsuccessfully calming her cries.

"I'm fine," Laura said, though her voice was unstable enough to sound unconvincing.

"I wasn't dreaming, where you?" Sharon asked.

Laura inhaled deeply.

"Yes, but not about the Opera House," she answered.

Hera turned her small head from her mother's shoulder, and while still crying stretched out her tiny fingers in Laura's direction. Sharon was as surprised as Laura judging by her look of distain.

"If not the Opera House, then what?" Sharon question, gently scolding her daughter from reaching out to Laura by pushing her hands down.

The action only added to the volume of Hera's screams.

"I'm sorry, but I think she wants you," Sharon said pushing Hera toward her.

The action made Laura nearly drop the glass of water she was holding.

"Here," Sharon said, as Hera was eagerly trying to jump into Laura's arm.

"No, I don't really think—"

The president tried to protest but it was too late. Hera threw her tiny arms around Laura's neck and nuzzled her face into Laura's shoulder. The little girl's sobs stopped so quickly it was uncanny.

"Wow," Sharon said, "Can you come over every night?"

Laura's heart was beating out of control. She had never been good with small children. Being a teacher made her good with K-12 students, but not babies too young to be in school.

"You're dream was about Hera, somehow, wasn't it? That is why Hera woke up," Sharon questioned, as she moved toward Hera's crib and remade the bed.

Laura had hoped the cylon would drop the subject, especially in light of Hera's strange behavior.

"No," Roslin said firmly but as the words left her lips she knew she was lying.

The warmth of the tiny body clinging to her made her heart fill with longing she thought she had dealt with long ago. Old wounds were being viciously ripped open; old wounds that had never healed properly. She felt the throb in her side again but ignored it. Laura suddenly thought about confiding everything in William Adama. She couldn't. Her mind knew that, her heart was becoming harder to convince.

"We are never going to figure out what these dreams mean until you start telling us what you know," Sharon said, her voice was a little harsh and above a whisper but Hera remained still.

"The Admiral may trust you but I don't, and I certainly don't trust the cylon in the brig," Laura explained.

"That is why Hera is the shape of things to come," Sharon replied. "You might hate us, but you have a connection to her. You can't deny that. She's only a child and she hasn't learned how to hate yet."

Laura could feel the little body relax and she approached Sharon in front of the crib. Gently, she detangled Hera from her hair and softly laid her down in her bed. Looking at the girl was painful for more reasons than one. This child was innocent, as Sharon said, she had saved Laura's life and reminded her of the things she had wanted but that slipped through her fingers like sand.

"You look a little pale, do you want me to call Dr. Cottle?" Sharon asked, genuine concern in her voice.

Laura swallowed hard and until she felt the lump in her throat, she didn't realize how emotional she was.

"No, I'm fine. Just tired, goodnight," she said and climbed back into bed.

For the rest of the night however, she didn't shut her eyes. She didn't dare.


	7. Chapter 7

_Again, sorry the update took so long. Dang it! I hate it when life happens! This is a long chapter so hopefully that makes up for it. Let me just say, I don't know why, but writing Ellen Tigh is soooooo much fun! It should be outlawed! Hope you enjoy and thank you so much for the reviews! They are appreciated!_

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to Ron Moore and Sci-fi ect._

The last thing Bill wanted to hear as he took of his boots and got ready for bed was Tigh's drunken knock at the hatch. Adama knew the knock was drunken simply from years of knowing Tigh and his habits. With a heavy sigh Bill let his boot drop to the floor and slowly got up. He turned, unable to help himself, and bent down to smell his pillow. The faint sent of Roslin still lingered there. Bill wished more than hoped Tigh wouldn't end up passing out in his bed and destroying the sweet cinnamon vanilla traces.

A few long strides placed Bill at the door of his quarters. He turned the hatch and braced himself for the long night he knew was about to ensue.

"Bill," Tigh said and pushed his way into the room.

The XO didn't stagger or slur and he held something close to his chest.

"You're not drunk?" Bill said.

He smirked and felt a little ashamed for how surprised his voice sounded.

"Only had a few before I came over, Tory hid the rest," Saul said with a cheeky smile. "I could use another."

Bill smiled and walked to the drink stand, pouring them both a glass. Saul made himself at home taking up a seat around the dinning table. Bill joined him a minute later and found himself glad for some company.

"How is Tory?" Bill questioned, taking a long sip and letting the burn take away some of his woes.

Tigh emitted a noise somewhere between a growl and a chuckle.

"Damn woman is more trouble than Ell—" he cut himself short and downed his ambrosia in one swift swipe.

He slammed the glass on the table so hard Bill was relieved to see it didn't break. He only had four good glasses left. Before the attacks it had been a set of eight. Two of them had been shattered during Cylon attacks, one Tigh had already broken due to a state of drunken joking, and the most recent Bill had ruined just after he learned Roslin's cancer had returned (although his lamp shade did managed to survive).

Tigh snapped Bill out of his reverie by slamming something else down on the table. A worn, tattered notebook with beer and coffee stains on the cover. Scribbled across the top was _Hands Off, Mister!_

"What's that?" Bill asked watching Tigh watch the notebook.

Saul's gaze was so fixated, Bill could have believe the notebook was about to explode.

"Ellen's journal from New Caprica," Tigh finally answered.

He stood up and got himself another drink.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New Caprica

Ten Months before the Cylon Occupation

The market was surprisingly full, Ellen Tigh noticed, she pulled her purple hood up over her head and hurried down the muddy path against the pounding rain. Rain tattered on the tarp covering the street vendor and dripped to the ground. The air was chilly and humidity caused Ellen's hair to go flat in two seconds even after she had spent all morning on it.

She had to get out of the makeshift tent she now called home, even if it meant being seen with bad hair. Without Saul in the tent the loneliness got to her and there was no way in Kobol she going to cook for herself. The only problem was she had traded most of her food stamps for home comforts, jewelry, and, of course, ambrosia.

"That's three points, ma'am," the pimply faced young boy told her before handing her the paper wrapped food.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she laughed and frantically began digging in her pockets for anything she might be able to trade.

She hated the whole stupid Colonial system of payment now. At least with money she knew where she stood. Money had never been hard for her to come by, but food stamps? Food stamps weren't very sexy.

"I've got it," a mellow rich voice said from behind.

Ellen turned in shock to discover who her generous benefactor was.

"Okay, thanks," the boy said as he accepted enough food stamps for Ellen's meal plus another.

Ellen followed the hand up to the face of Laura Roslin.

"You don't have to—" Ellen began, more than a little irritated at being in debt to someone she despised.

"It's no trouble," Roslin said, taking her food from the vendor and gesturing for Ellen to do the same.

Ellen did take some pleasure in seeing Laura's hair was worse off than hers. If Ellen's was flat then little chief's was an untamable main of cotton candy.

The two stood side by side under the tarp, safe from the downpour, and it wasn't long before Ellen felt the urge to make small talk. Ellen knew she got under Roslin's skin and that made talking to the woman at least a somewhat interesting past time. Since she had nothing better to do at the present moment…

"So, how's teaching?" She asked.

Even Ellen knew it came out lame. The fact was she really didn't give a flying frak about Laura Roslin, except to the extent Roslin no longer had power and therefore no longer mattered.

"Just fine," Laura replied with little emotion, "How's the Colonel?"

Ellen took a large bite of her food and after chewing a few times she answered.

"Miserable. He doesn't get enough shore leave. He's going to ask Bill to let him settle," Ellen said, with a touch of spite.

The wife of Colonel Tigh was more than a little aware of the deep waves of affection Bill sent Laura's direction. Of course, the information wasn't something she could use to her advantage, yet, and so it really didn't matter. Getting in a zing at Laura, however, did prove amusing.

"Perhaps things will work out for the better," Laura said, as she looked a little sadly into the distance.

Ellen huffed loud enough to draw the attention of a man passing by.

"I hope so, then maybe Saul will stop talking about how you should have won the election," Ellen replied and took another bite.

Her comment drew Roslin's attention in full. _And now for the zing_, Ellen thought excitedly.

"I for one wish I hadn't voted for you. Oh, if I hadn't Saul would have never let me hear the end of it, but being on this planet is a hell of a lot better than flying around up there looking for a myth," Ellen remarked with smug satisfaction as she gestured toward the sky with her sandwich.

The teacher tensed her shoulders and turned her eyes toward _Colonial One_.

"Well, Baltar certainly has a different approach to things," Laura stated evenly.

_Good frak_, Ellen thought, _doesn't the woman ever get angry_. Laura's lack of anger was beginning to wipe away Ellen's patience for small talk.

"I'll bet it just burns your ass every day. There he is, on your ship, in your office, doing Gods know what in your chair—"

"Running things into the ground," Laura snapped in that low growl that made Ellen nervous.

The sudden flair of anger in the quaint little teacher did manage to get on Ellen's good side. She pushed Laura lightheartedly on the shoulder and took another bite.

"There _is_ a personality in there after all," she said, with her mouth still full.

Laura giggled and Ellen thought she was going to pass out. For a split second, Ellen Tigh actually got along with Laura Roslin. Oh, Saul was going to laugh his butt off at this, Ellen mused. Just for that, Ellen decided to reward Laura with a little tidbit of information.

"Bill's having a rough go of it. Saul said the man hasn't smiled since Baltar's ground breaking ceremony. Of course, I argued that I've never seen the man smile so what's the difference," Ellen said, knowing full well the meaning of her words.

She might have been smashed at Baltar's ground breaking but she still had eyes…and they saw things. Ellen's eyebrow lifted involuntarily.

Laura flipped that wild cotton candy hair over her shoulder and licked her lips as if shrugging off the information. _Ha!_ Ellen mocked in her mind, _little chief thinks she can play dumb with me?_

"I have papers to grade. I better get back. Tell the Colonel hello for me. It was nice talking to you, Ellen," Laura said, as she pulled her coat tighter around her and prepared to go out into the rain.

"No, it wasn't, but you're too frakking nice to say so," Ellen spat and then gave Laura a sweet smile, "Thanks for lunch."

She watched the ex-President, little chief now, disappear down the muddy road in the rain, with _Colonial One_ calling in the distance. The event amused Ellen so much she thought maybe tonight she would record it in her journal. After all, she had nothing better to do…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill's Quarters

Present

Saul stood at the drink stand as he downed another glass then filled it again and returned to the chair across from Bill.

"Took me this long to finally read it," he explained. "She was always scribbling some damn thing in it. Wouldn't let me near it."

Yes, Bill thought to himself, this was going to be a long night and the company wasn't half as good as it had been the night before. Figuring Tigh must have brought it for a reason, Adama decided to get to the heart of the matter and then maybe he could get some sleep.

"What's it say?"

"You're a jackass, I'm a drunk, and Ellen is Ellen," Tigh answered in a growl somewhere between pleasure and pain.

He reached out and opened the wrinkled pages. From across the table Bill could make out Ellen's big bubbly writing, no where near as lovely as the small cursive lines Roslin penned on New Caprica.

"Frak." Bill muttered under his breath.

He really had to stop thinking about her.

"Don't worry Bill, mostly, Ellen was drunk when she wrote anything, sounds like the ramblings of a teenage drama queen," Saul said and then laughed.

Bill smiled.

"There are some entries, however…" Saul trailed off as he found a page about mid-way through the book.

"Like this one, listen," he said.

Bill was a little wary of anything Saul had to offer from Ellen's journal but he leaned back in his seat and did as ordered.

"'_Saul is being a complete_…' we'll skip that part," Tigh said and cleared his throat.

"…_Today in the market I ran into the quaint little school teacher turned President who is now just a quaint little school teacher, and really pathetic I might add. Anyway, I didn't have enough on me for lunch so she paid. Who says there is no such thing as a free meal? I don't know how some people manage to survive being so frakking nice all the time. I nearly gagged on my food that woman is so nice. If I were her, I think I might rather have died of cancer. She asked me if I had seen Bill. I knew she wanted to know. Just pathetic. Saul brought home some really good ambrosia and I drank the whole bottle without him and, of course, told him he must have finished it off and didn't remember._"

Tigh stopped reading at looked up as he chuckled at the last part. Bill let his eyes fall to his glass and watched as he swished the ambrosia around.

"Ellen is Ellen," Bill repeated, wanting to avoid the main subject of the passage Saul just read.

"Oh, it gets better," the XO said and turned a couple of pages.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New Caprica

Two months before the Cylon Occupation

The night air was a little crisp but not altogether unpleasant. Ellen only wore a long sleeved blouse Saul bought for her on Aerlon. She wondered if she should move toward the soft light coming from the tent, and the shadow lingering just inside.

Some people might wonder what the shadow was doing, but not Ellen. The way Ellen had first noticed was completely by accident. Down the road there was a bar with cheap Ambrosia, a generous (attractive) bartender, and no questions asked. The first time she had passed Laura's tent she was almost too drunk to notice the little chief sitting just inside watching the stars.

About a week later she took Saul to the bar, which was a bit awkward considering the bartender didn't know she was married, but they all got over that issue once they had a few drinks. She and Saul were dragging each other home when Ellen happened to glance up and see Laura sitting there again. The same light, the same position, the same time. The hours were a little late for a school teacher.

Due to the fact life on New Caprica was completely boring, and combined with Ellen's natural tendency to stick her nose where it didn't belong she ventured back to the tent the same time the next night. Laura was asleep for all Ellen could tell and that ticked her off. Each night for the next week Ellen ventured to Laura's tent, hovering just outside. Each night there was no sign of life.

Saul began to wonder where she was going every night, so he tagged along. Ellen and her husband began something of a nightly tradition, wandering around camp, talking and joking, enjoying each other's company. Neither one of them felt the need to get drunk.

Ellen didn't know why, but out of all their years of marriage the past few weeks of midnight strolls had been the best. Drifting out of her pleasant memories and into the present she set her mind on the task at hand. She looked down at her watch and then up at the sky. Each time she went out with Saul she recorded the dates and times Roslin was sitting just inside her tent looking up.

Finally, yesterday, after she and Saul had gotten in an argument about Baltar and joining the rally against him, she had figured it out. Saul when outside to cool off and when she stepped out to settle things between them he made a significant remark.

"You know, tomorrow at this time, _Galactica_ will be just about overhead," he said, trying to keep the subject away from their martial problems.

Last night Ellen had been to upset to put it all together, but this morning, after Tigh left, probably to go drink away his problems, Ellen had time to think.

So now, here she was, watching Laura Roslin watch the stars, where just over head little chief's would be lover orbited in his big ship. Ellen really didn't know who was more pathetic. Bill, Laura, or herself. With a violent shake of her head Ellen threw up her arms and shrugged.

Did she really want a friend? Did she want Laura Roslin for a friend? _Hell no_, she thought to herself. _Ellen, even if you go over there and talk to her she's not going to be your friend. She hates you and you hate her. Best to leave it at that. And whatever you do, girl, stop being so curious and stop getting yourself into situations you don't belong._

With that thought she turned on her heel and went home, but she refused to waste the entire experience. Once home she rummaged through her drawers until she found her journal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill's Quarters

Present

Bill took and other swallow of his ambrosia as he prepared himself to listen to another of Ellen's journal entries. Saul moved his fingers down the page and finally stopped. The XO lifted the journal up a little and began to read.

"'_Saul wants to team up with the teacher to make life hell for Baltar. I really don't care as long as the stupid man doesn't get himself killed but we did have an argument about it. Kobol knows the teacher needs something to do instead of pinning away for the Admiral late at night. Same time, same place, every week. Did I already call her pathetic, oh, yes, I did._

'_You know, I actually feel sorry for her. I know how it is…she's not complete without Bill but, in her case, she's too damn nice to admit it. I can just hear her say it, 'No, no, I will be all nice and sacrifice my heart because he has noble responsibilities, blah, blah, blah.' gag He's part of her soul and she's part of his. If her star gazing every week when _Galactica_ is in orbit doesn't prove it I don't know what does. Noble and nice and they'll never get together. Bill has always been an idiot when it comes to women and the way she acts, I wouldn't be surprised if L. R. is still a virgin.'_…I think Ellen was drunk when she wrote that," Tigh interjected, eliciting a laugh from Bill as much as he tried to hold it in.

Tigh continued

"'_They're both idiots…whatever, their problem. In the market I found a necklace and earrings_…' well, it goes on," Tigh said turning a few more pages.

Bill was beginning to lose his patience and the last passage got to him. Did Laura really watch for him, or was Ellen just in her drunken fantasy world? So what if Ellen picked up on the undercurrents between himself and Roslin? She never acted on the assumption in a way that embarrassed either party, so Bill really didn't care. Beside he was feeling a little squirmy in his chair listening to Tigh read the personal diary of his dead wife.

"I think that's enough," Bill said, moving to get up.

"No," Saul said firmly. "You need to hear the rest."

With is single eye Tigh demanded Bill sit back down. With a heavy sigh Bill trusted his friend, though, he knew it was against his better judgment.

Tigh turned a few more pages and Bill noticed Ellen's writing change from bubbly to rushed and the pages grew more and more torn.

"Here it is…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New Caprica

Cylon Occupation

"Don't! Saul! Don't you take him," Ellen yelled frantically at the tall metal cylon centurions.

She knew it wouldn't do any good but she couldn't stand idly by while they took her husband to one of their camps. Everyone who belonged to the resistance had heard horror stories of what they did to people there.

"Ellen, Ellen," he said, taking her by the shoulders.

A model of Three was standing behind him, looking annoyed.

"I'm going to be just fine," he whispered tenderly, taking her face between his hands, "I need you to look after things while I'm gone. Alright? Can you do that?"

Ellen shook her head and tried to see him through the tears that stung her eyes. The sun overhead only added to the disorientation she was feeling.

"Are you finished?" Three asked impatiently.

Tigh's response was to grab Ellen and kiss her passionately. There lips parted with a loud snap.

"Now I'm finished," Saul said.

If Ellen wasn't so afraid to see him go she would have slapped him for the sheer chauvinism of his remark. The cylon centurions flanked each side of Three and Saul as they marched off in the direction of the camp. When she couldn't see them any longer Ellen retreated into the tent and cried until the light from outside disappeared.

When she finally started to pull herself together she heard a truck pull up outside the tent. Her heart skipped a beat as she began to hope maybe Saul was back and things were going to be alright. Ellen flipped open the canvas entry and her eyes met with a model of Eight in the driver seat. With a deep breath she stepped outside into the night air and prayed as hard as she ever had that Saul would appear in one piece from inside the back of the truck.

As Ellen hurried around to the back she heard shuffling. Her heart stopped for a moment when she didn't see Saul anywhere in sight. The anger and hurt she felt raged for a moment until she took in the full scene in front of her.

The tall blond cylon model, Six, hand both her arms wrapped around Laura Roslin's shoulders, sustaining her standing position.

"Help me get her inside," Six ordered Ellen.

What Ellen wanted to do was attack the cylon, but Roslin didn't look like she could stand on her own.

"Go away," Ellen hissed, as she drew one of Laura's arms around her shoulders.

Laura's other arm held tightly around her middle and Ellen could tell the little chief was clenching her teeth in pain.

"I'm trying to help," Six protested.

"I see," Ellen said, taking in the sight of Roslin.

The fingers on the hand around Laura's middle were bloodied, she had a large bruise on her cheek, the left shoulder of her sleeve was stained and her entire body was shivering.

"A lot of good you did," Ellen snapped.

"The drugs will wear off soon, just make sure she doesn't drink anything too strong. You might want to have your doctor examine her," Six suggested.

"Well, aren't you a frakking genius! Now, get the hell away from my house," Ellen yelled as she struggled to get Laura into the tent.

Six, obviously not listening, helped Ellen until Laura was secured on the bed.

Ellen sent Six a death stare, and she was pretty sure if the cylon didn't leave in the next few seconds she was liable to do something drastic that would put her in worse trouble than her husband.

"I'm sorry," Six said, barely audible, and left the tent.

Ellen heard the truck drive off as she bent down to look at Roslin. In all the year of running from the cylons, the threat to her life, to her husband's life, to the fate of humanity had never been as clear as it was now. Laura Roslin, the nice one, the little chief, the school teacher and leader, the one who gave everyone else strength, was lying here in Ellen's bed, bloody, obviously tortured and the sight was sickening.

"I'm going to get Dr. Cottle," Ellen said, trying to compose herself and keep her lunch down.

On the way to get Cottle she could find a trash can to hurl in, she kept telling herself.

"No," Laura said, weakly, as she grabbed for Ellen's arm.

"Why the frak not?!" Ellen demanded, her sickness subsiding into irritation.

"I don't want anyone to see me like this," Laura said, all the while her eyes remained closed and her red stained fingers dangled across her stomach.

Ellen was momentarily stunned and couldn't find the words to protest.

"They want…" Laura gasped for breath and winced, "to make me an example. To keep us from fighting back."

Laura's weak grip tightened every so slightly on Ellen's arm. The little chief's eyes opened and to Ellen's surprise, there was warmth in them.

"We can't let…that happen," she finished and with a grimace released Ellen's arm as she feel back on to the bed.

Ellen nodded.

"Rest," she said weakly and Laura closed her eyes. This had to be documented, Ellen decided. Frak what Laura said, she was going to get the doctor. They could keep it a secret if need be. Before she did anything else Ellen had to find a trash can. She would not let this happen to Saul. No matter what the cost…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill's Quarters

Present

"Bill, this is…well, you'll see," Tigh said before he started reading.

From the tone in his friend's voice Bill knew there was more to this journal than simply Ellen's crackpot observations about himself and Laura. He had a little left in his glass but he decided he might need it for later. Tigh began to read.

"_Saul's been having resistance meetings in our tent. Scares the hell outta me. He's going to get us all killed. The other day, they came to get him take him to one of those camps…frakkers._

"_When they came to get him they dropped off Laura Roslin. She was in pretty bad shape. I hate to think what the toasters did to someone so nice. I had to help her to the bed, she could barely walk and she wasn't coherent_—"

Bill was suddenly fully interested in Ellen's account. He jerked his up and leaned forward in his chair.

"What? There was no mention of this in Laura's—"

"I know." Tigh lifted his eye and gave Bill a look hard look before returning to the journal.

"'_I might as well write everything because I can't sleep with this woman here. It's been a long night. At first, she refused to let me get Dr. Cottle, stupid little chief.' _…That was Ellen's nickname for Roslin. She went from 'big chief' the president of the Colonies, to 'little chief' the president of the classroom…just some Ellen humor for you," Tigh interjected before continuing. Bill might have smiled but he was too preoccupied with the journal information to worry about the details.

"_She took about ten years off my life when she woke up screaming bloody murder. I tried to wake her up but she was mumbling something about Isis, and babies and the prophecy. _

"_Finally she did wake up but she practically had a nervous breakdown. It's actually quite frightening to see the pillar of strength and wisdom in the fleet doubled over in pain and unsuccessfully fighting back tears. Zeus above, she's human after all. _

"_Yes, that was sarcasm, Saul, because I know someday you are going steal my journal and read this. My husband: thief and a drunk. I know you'll be around to steal it. You have to be. Huh, look at me, little chief's optimism is beginning to rub off. I hope she gets some of it back. _

"_The only way I could calm her down was by telling her that her Bill was coming back. I really believe he will too, for her. He is so damn noble, with a corn-cob pipe up his ass. He'll come back for us all, I just hope it's soon enough for Saul._

"_Anyway, when she fell asleep I went to get Dr. Cottle. He said they probably tortured her with some kind of drugs and then physically roughed her up too. He gave her something for the pain and now she's out like a light. I pray that isn't happening to Saul. If they would do this to a kid teacher what are they doing to my…_," Tigh stumbled over the next word, "_love. It's been three days and I haven't seen him. I've got to do something. I'm worried._"

Slowly, silently, Saul closed the journal.

"She never said anything to you?" Saul asked, breaking the emotional silence.

"Not a word. You didn't know about this?" Bill returned the question, taking the last hit of his drink.

"Ellen was right. We all looked to Laura. No one knew, except Cottle it seems," Tigh suggested.

Bill inhaled and rubbed his eyes trying to force away the beginnings of a headache and lingerings of a heartache.

"Ellen really thought we…" Bill trailed off.

He dropped his hand from his eyes and studied his friend's expression. Tigh seemed to think long and hard but, perhaps, the ambrosia got the better of him, so he spilled his information.

"I caught Geata and Dualla joking about the two of you the other day. The whole crew is talking, but the media hasn't caught wind of it yet. If you want my opinion—"

"Just frak her and get it over with?" Bill asked, tongue in cheek.

Saul laughed loudly, a clear sign Bill had been forgiven for his harsh words to Tigh earlier.

"You're not the type and neither is she. I don't know what you seen in her but I know you're happiest when you're with her. She glows when you're together. Makes me sick, like it did Ellen, but if you wanted to start something I would help with damage control. Damned if you wouldn't do the same for me," Tigh explained.

He stood up and managed to make it to the hatch. Bill smiled as he looked down but didn't say anything.

"Saul…" Bill said, before his friend twisted the door open, "Thank you."

Tigh grunted in acknowledgement and left Bill's quarters. His bed smelled like cinnamon vanilla all night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite how much he tried to forget, when he woke up all he could think about was Laura being mercilessly tortured on New Caprica. There was more to her dreams, to her vendetta with Baltar, to her colder, shrewder demeanor than what she was showing him.

He clenched his fist as he walked down the corridor of _Galactica _toward the life station. She didn't trust him enough to come out with the truth? That damaged more than just their professional relationship. Of course, he had to remind himself the last time she spoke to him of her dreams, the fleet fell apart and she ended up in the brig.

"Admiral," he heard Sharon's voice call from behind him.

He stopped and turned to face her.

"Lieutenant, what can I do for you?" he questioned, a little impatient at having to make time for her in his busy schedule.

"Two things actually," she began, "We've checked the logs to and from _Colonial One_ and found something interesting. There was a transport that picked up and dropped off a number of civilians a few days before the incident. Helo and I followed up on all of them. Out of the four that had previously worked on the Tylium refining ship one of them, Samantha Kay, has an interesting connection."

Bill lifted an eyebrow. From Sharon's professional tone and body language he could tell she had a hunch as to who was responsible.

"I'm listing," he encourage.

"Samantha Kay is a member of Gaius Baltar's New Order faction," Sharon said.

There was silence as the words hung in the air between them.

"Do you have enough evidence to bring her in," Adama asked.

"Yes, sir," Sharon nodded.

"Do it," he ordered.

Bill knew full well she comprehended the meaning in his tone. Samantha Kay was going in the brig and she was about to face some serious quality time with the Admiral and the President. Bill silently hoped Baltar would stay out of it. Laura and Gaius in the same room together was the perfect chemical combination for trouble.

Adama expected Sharon to leave but instead of turning and marching off she fidgeted. In all his years as her superior officer he had never seen her fidget. Something else was definitely going on.

"Admiral," she began looking over her shoulder to see who was in the hallway, "May I have a word in private?"

Bill smirked. More often than not his crew came to him with all of their domestic problems. He had heard everything from _Cally spends too long in the head in the morning_ to _Geata cheated me at Triangle_. Adama really wasn't in the mood to hear about Sharon and Helo's marital problems or perhaps more gossip about himself and Laura.

"Maybe later, I've got a busy day ahead," he stated and turned.

To his surprise, Sharon actually reached out and tugged at his sleeve.

"It's important….about the President," Sharon's almost pleaded, her voice barely above a whisper.

Bill inhaled deeply. If it was gossip he was going to blow and, unfortunately, Sharon was the nearest victim.

"Alright, follow me," he ordered.

Sharon stayed in step with him until they reached the slightly open door of an empty conference room. Once inside Adama turned, with hands clasped behind his back, and faced Sharon. She was still fidgeting.

"I don't know how much she's told you…" Sharon began, pacing to left side of the room.

"Not much."

Adama tried not to frown as he said the words. After what he had learned from Tigh, Bill was beginning to wonder if he really knew anything about Roslin anymore. Sharon hesitated before continuing.

"Something…strange is happening," she said finally.

"I'm not sure I understand," Adama replied.

"Neither do we. Hera, Caprica Six, me and the President have all been sharing dreams," Sharon stated.

Bill was surprised but didn't let it show. The more Sharon said the more irritated he became at Laura for not telling him herself.

"Last night, I think the President had another dream, this time I wasn't part of it. It shook her up really bad, I could tell, shook Hera up too. Usually around me Roslin's like a steel fortress of Olympus but last night I saw a crack in her emotional armor. That has never happened before and…well, I thought maybe you should know…considering…"

Bill narrowed his eyes, trying to take in everything Sharon was saying. When he finally reached the last word is curiosity, and temper, flared.

"Considering?" He repeated, hoping what she meant wasn't what he suspected she was implying.

"She's in…she's the President," Sharon replied and Bill saw her visibly gulp.

He knew that was not what Sharon had intended to say originally.

Ever since their kiss a day ago Bill forced himself not to think about anything not directly related to Laura in a professional sense. He was still mulling over how he was going to answer the open ended question floating between them now. The whole New Caprica thing and now the whole dream thing were complicating matters more than he cared to admit.

"Do you think these dreams are affecting her ability to work?" Bill asked.

"No," Sharon answered with truth in her eyes.

"Then, let's keep this between us, for now," Bill replied and made is way to the door.

"Yes, sir…and, sir," he heard Sharon say.

He turned to face her at the door.

"Maybe you should talk to her," Sharon advised meekly.

"Yes, Lieutenant, I think I will do just that," he said as he left the room and proceeded to the Life Station.

He was going to get to the bottom of this if he had to pry information out of Dr. Cottle with his bare hands.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hopefully the next few days will be filled with updates. This story did take a while to get off the ground so thanks for sticking with it! Your reviews are the best! They make me laugh and think (scary, I know). Reviewers, you rock! Thank you!_

_Disclaimer: Oh, woe is me, I don't own them (Ron Moore and Sci-fi do)…but if I did, watch out world, muwhahaha_

The Life Station was unusually quite. As Adama entered, he didn't hear the clanking of metal or swishing of blankets. From the doorway he couldn't see any patients, only neat made beds. A few of Cottle's medical staff passed Bill with a nod and then disappeared behind curtains or around beds. Adama had to wait for a few minutes before Dr. Cottle finally appeared. He had a half burned cigarette dangling out of his mouth and he was grumbling orders to one of his staff as he looked at papers inside a manila file folder.

"What brings you here?" he said, without looking up at Bill.

"Something Tigh showed me last night. Ellen's journal from New Caprica," Bill said, gaining the scrutinizing gaze of the doctor.

Without another word Dr. Cottle directed Bill to a more private part of the Life Station and told the young medical assistant to give him a minute.

"Doctor patient confidentiality, Admiral, I can't say anything," Cottle grumbled.

Bill lowered his gaze and tried to hide his smile. If Cottle really intended on keeping the information to himself the old doctor wouldn't have lead Bill somewhere they could talk. He just needed a little coaxing.

"I'm not asking as the Admiral, I'm asking as Bill," he replied.

Cottle puffed on his cigarette and seemed like he hadn't heard anything Bill said.

"I saw a lot of patients on New Caprica during the cylon rule. Those that came out of the camps had many of the same symptoms. Cracked rib, broken fingers, cuts and gashes and emotional damage. Tigh lost his eye," Cottle explained finally drawing his eyes back up.

"What did they do to her?" Bill demanded. He had to know…no matter what the cost.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New Caprica

Cylon Occupation

Six couldn't help but feel trapped inside the faded cement walls of the detention center and she wasn't the one bound by ankles and wrists in the reclining chair. There was something about the hollowness of the room, the single bright light reflecting off the walls that made Six force herself not to shiver.

"Now, Ms. Roslin, I don't want to have to use force but you know I will," Cavil's voice echoed in the room.

"All I want are a few names, not all names, just a few," Cavil repeated, leaning down close to Laura Roslin's ear.

If Six could have given into her desires, she would have turned her eyes away. As it was, Three was staring her down. Three already thought she was a human sympathizer.

Out of need for appearance sake she forced her eyes on the scene before her. Laura Roslin unflinchingly stared Cavil down with one hand in a tight fist and her body tense with anger. She might be known to airlock the odd cylon, but Six couldn't fault her guts in the face of danger. Cavil had already broken her index finger in an attempt to get names and he was about to do it again.

"Frak you," the once President of the Colonies politely told Cavil.

Six held in a smile. None of the other cylons dared talk to Cavil like that. Slowly, Cavil turned his head to the two women standing behind him. He was not pleased. The feeling of helplessness Six felt made her chest tight. She was unsure why she felt the need to stop Cavil. Laura Roslin had never been anything but a pain in her side. Known to Six only as the frank, rude and unpleasant ex-president, as Cavil was discovering.

Cavil turned his head back around and sighed.

"Do you honestly believe you are going to lead the people to Earth?" He asked as he brushed his hand over hers.

Six thought the human expression 'making my skin crawl' could be applied to Roslin at the present moment.

"You're Gods aren't real. You worship in vain. You're prophecies aren't real. You're not the savior of humanity. You're just a crazy old woman."

As he spoke he took hold of her middle finger. Six clenched her jaw in anticipation of the pain Cavil was about to inflict.

"What harm can it do, to tell me a few names? Every one of your people think you're crazy anyway, they won't blame you for what you give away," Cavil tried again, "What have you got to lose? You don't have any friends, your colleagues, the Admiral, jumped away and left you to suffer. You don't even have enough constituents to help you win an election against a sniveling excuse for a human being."

That comment got on Six's nerves no matter how she tried to rationalize it. Baltar had his faults, but just because his loyalties were torn did not give Cavil the right to insult him.

"And most importantly you don't have any children, that precious gift of life. No children to live for, to raise. You know, we cylons, we appreciate life, we appreciate children. But you? You're a selfish, heartless, childless sinner. You know, when you think about it, you're a murder of humanity too. Your choice not to have children killed off your species the very same way we did. Oh, maybe a bit slower, perhaps, but you are just as guilty of genocide. So, you see, you already have blood on your hands, giving me a name won't change the fact you're a murder, but it might save your childless life," Cavil taunted.

The words stung Six's ears bitterly. She chanced to look at Roslin and saw the woman was fighting to hold back tears. With a deep breath Six calmed herself and prayed Roslin didn't break before Six could get her out of the detention center.

Something, intuition perhaps, was telling her Roslin still had a part to play in the greater scheme of things and if Cavil broke her spirit now, all might be ruined.

"Oh, I'm sorry, perhaps you didn't hear me the first time, I said fra—" Laura began in her politician tone but before she finished Cavil broke a second finger.

Roslin cried out in pain and at the sound of it Six had to turn her head away.

"You know, Ms. Roslin, I'm the nice cylon. If I let Doral or Leobon in here they aren't going to be so gentle with you. Now, come on, give me a name," Cavil coaxed.

Three must have seen Six turn away because she rounded the chair and took a fist full of Roslin's hair in her hand.

"Give him a frakking name," she yelled.

Still Roslin resisted.

"I thought you said these drugs would make her talk," Cavil said to Three.

"I already gave her the highest dosage we dare, unless we don't care if we kill her," Three whispered back.

Six couldn't take anymore of it.

"Then why don't you do like Gaius said we would and let her go!" Six demanded.

She drew the gaze of both her comrades. Then Three and Cavil exchanged glances.

"Take the shackles off," Six ordered, her eyes sending spears at her colleagues.

Three undid the latches on Roslin's wrists and ankles. Cavil moved to the door. For a brief moment Six actually believe they had seen reason.

"Our friend Doral here has been itching for some payback ever since you left him to rot on Ragnar," Cavil said, opening the door and letting Doral step in.

Six folded her arms and marched out of the room. How could they be so irrational? Why was she so concerned about the fate of Roslin? Six stormed down the hallway as mad at herself as with her hard headed associates. She stopped when she heard Three calling after her.

"What's the matter?" Three asked when she finally caught up.

Six wasn't sure of the real reason for her feelings. Explaining it was just a feeling wouldn't have the impact on Three Six needed, so she thought up something she hoped would seem logical.

"If you kill her, we will never achieve what we want to on this planet. All of the humans will hate us, and Roslin will become a martyr in their history books," Six stated.

D'anna seemed to take her words into consideration, which at least, was a step in the right direction.

"She airlocked Cavil and Leobon without a moment's hesitation. Turnabout is fair play," Three said and strutted away.

In Three's language, that meant she wasn't going to stop until she got a name or Roslin was killed. Six couldn't let Laura Roslin die. As much as she wanted to turn a blind eye, God was telling her to do something. She turned and hurried back to the cell.

When Six opened the rusted metal door a flood a guilt washed over her. She had left Roslin alone with Doral for too long. Her hesitation carried a price.

"Get up!" Doral yelled at the woman on the floor.

He gave Laura a hard kick to the stomach when she didn't respond. Six tightened her hand into a fist.

"Not so tough without your airlock, are you?" Doral mocked as he pulled her hair to make her lift her face to look at him.

With a menacing scowl he slapped her across the cheek, leaving a bruise and deep cut. Six let the door slam shut behind her gaining Doral's attention.

"Cavil needs you," she ordered.

She was so angry that lying came naturally. In the back of her mind, however, she questioned her own determination to help Laura Roslin. Given everything that had happened, it made no sense.

"Now?" Doral responded, his menacing scowl melting into a confused wide eyed stare that annoyed Six.

She responded with an impatient glare and with a shrug he obeyed her orders. When Six approached Roslin she saw how much physical damage Doral had managed to inflict in the short amount of time. Roslin was barely conscience but that was probably a good thing, since she might not have let Six help her otherwise.

Getting Roslin out of the detention center was going to be a trick. There were copies and centurions around ever turn. Six knew if she could get Roslin outside the rest of her comrades wouldn't worry about trying to pick her back up again. At least, they wouldn't try to kill her in the same way.

With an arm around her shoulder, Six carried Laura down the hallway. Each step was a struggle. Six was tempted to hoist Roslin over her shoulder but decided against it. If they got caught as they were, Six might be able to come up with a valid explanation. With Roslin dangling over her shoulder like a rag doll the other models would know something was wrong. Each step became increasingly difficult for Roslin forcing Six to slow their hurried pace. Six knew the drugs would make Roslin totally incoherent in a matter of hours and then there would be no hope of escape.

Roslin must have finally grasped what was happening because she tried to untangle her arm from Six's shoulder and hobble away.

"Oh, no you don't," Six said, dragging Roslin against her will down the hall, "I am going to haul your sorry ass out of here and you're going to let me."

Roslin must have comprehended, though she didn't say anything, she started once again moving in the direction Six was dragging her.

Hope tingled Six's senses as they neared the exit but faded with the metal click of a centurion drawing closer. As fast as she could Six shoved Roslin into a nearly by storage closet hoping the jolt hadn't added to the woman's injuries. Just as the centurion rounded the corner Six leaned causally against the wall. Six watched the centurion pass without even a pause. With grace and speed Six opening the closet and gently helped Roslin out. The human grimaced but didn't fight anymore. The exit to the military issue vehicles was just ahead.

A few more difficult steps found them inside the large garage with their pick of transportation.

Caprica Six thought they where going to make it, until a model Eight, Boomer, stepped out from behind one of the trucks.

"What are you doing?" Boomer asked, her hand flying to her weapon.

"Exactly what it looks like. Help me, or don't, but hurry up and decide," Six said, leaning Roslin against the side of one of the trucks.

There was some sort of strange and powerful connection between Six and Roslin. Six hoped Boomer could feel it enough to let them go.

"I'll help," Boomer stated. "But only because killing her will kill more of us and delay our goal."

Six smiled and climbed into the back of the truck with Roslin. Something strange was going on, and Six was not going to let another moment pass while she sat idly by. Now was the time for action.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life Station

Present

"I just told you what her condition was," Cottle stated with a grumble.

Bill narrowed his eyes, shutting out everything in the life station except its resident doctor.

"Cracked rib, broken fingers, cuts and gashes and emotional damage," Cottle repeated, "I don't know much about the last part. When Ellen came to get me the President was pretty out of it. Mumbling all kinds of things. From what I gathered, Baltar came to see her asked her a few questions and let her go. The cylons weren't so kind. D'anna and Cavil put her under some kind of drug, I found it in a lot in patients exiting the camps. They did the same to Tigh. They were both very visible targets. The cylons wanted to make an example of her…see what you get for standing against us. Both Tigh and Laura showed a brave face, kept hope alive. No one even knew what happened to Laura. Her scares were easier to conceal.

"When I asked her about it she said what they did to her was no worse than what they did to anyone else. Only difference is, Tigh and many of the others talked about it, joked even, and got over it. I'm no psychologist but I think she's still struggling. No solider should have to go through what they went through, let alone a civilian….," Cottle trailed in a gruff hushed tone.

The worry in Cottle's voice was more apparent than normal. The fact Cottle so easily told Bill everything was enough to worry him. He found he was hurt by the information in more ways than one. Laura had lied to his face. Lied flat out when she said she told him everything that happened on New Caprica had been documented in her journal. Maybe she didn't want a more intimate relationship after all. Maybe, if he confronted her with the subject and agreed to something more she would pull back. In that moment, he decided he was going to call her bluff.

He turned to leave but Cottle stopped him.

"Bill, you might also want to know," he began, getting the last puff from his cigarette, "…the cylon in the brig, she's the one that dropped Laura off. From what I gathered from Ellen, seemed like the cylon wasn't supposed to be helping."

Cottle tossed his cigarette down and smashed it with his foot.

"Thank you, Doctor," Bill said.

With a forced half smile he turned and walked out of the life station in search of Laura.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own them Ron Moore and Sci-fi do._

The president let her eyes wonder to the large clock hanging above Sarah Porter's head. Only twenty minutes had passed since the delegates started the informal meeting aboard _Galactica_. She was 'a bored' aboard _Galactica_, she thought to herself with amusement. Looking down at her paper she saw her immaculate doodles in the margins and was actually quite pleased with her sketch of Bill.

With a smooth movement she brought her hand to rest of the paper and suddenly worried that someone might see the paper. _Focus Laura_, she scolded herself, _only a few more minutes and this torture will be over_. Much to her satisfaction the meeting seemed to be drawing to a close.

_Colonial One _was still out of commission and she had a lot of people to meet with today. She had already received a phone call from Lt. Agathon this morning, informing her they were bringing in a suspect. Helo had been stingy with the details but in a bit of brighter news he mentioned she could return to her own ship tomorrow. She was excited to go 'home' but it meant leaving Bill with things unresolved.

Zarek's voice forced Laura back into the present. Kobol bless him for closing the meeting. The last half hour was not only boring but unproductive as well. Most of the delegates were still too obsessed with the subject of her cancer to focus on other important matters. When they finally relented on that subject they turned to their concern for her life encouraged by what happened on _Colonial One_.

For a moment during the dull debate, Laura thought Sarah Porter was going to offer to be her own private body guard. The one comfort she took was the fact the delegates felt uncomfortable in the large open conference room, while she was completely at home. The meeting was cut a little short because of their discomfort at being on board the Admiral's ship. Finally, after twenty minutes of eternity, the whining political children started to leave.

Once the conference room was nearly deserted Zarek approached Laura with a smirk on his face. She ignored him and started gathering the notes and papers she had doodled on during the meeting. He waited until they were alone and then stepped a little closer into her personal space than she would have liked.

"They're concerned about you Laura, you can't fault them for that," he said, with that charming smile of his dripping from his lips like so much honey.

She took of her glasses and turned to face him. She was a little surprised by just how close he was standing to her.

"They have bigger things to worry about right now," Laura replied.

"Always the selfless martyr," Zarek replied, teasingly.

Roslin knew he was only half joking and her response was a smirk. She knew he suspected what happened to her on New Caprica, though he never spoke of it. She was pretty sure the same thing happened to him for standing against Baltar.

"How much time do you have?" Zarek asked, softly, as he put a hand on her shoulder.

The action bothered her but she let him get away with it for the moment.

"Enough," Laura said with deliberate hostility in her voice.

Frankly, that was between herself and Dr. Cottle. She was going to keep it a secret for as long as she could.

"In that case…" Tom said and unlike the other morning in her office, he did lean down and kiss her.

She let him get away with it simply because he already knew her heart belonged to someone else. Besides, he was a very good kisser. Part of her, which she loathed, actually enjoyed the long forgotten sensation of simply kissing someone. With Bill there had been too much history, too much concern for the future to truly enjoy the moment. When Tom parted from her he was grinning like a fox.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I just wanted to do that once before…enough."

Laura smiled and folded her arms across her chest.

"Mr. Zarek," she said, just as he was about to leave, "If you ever do that again I will throw you out the airlock."

"Well, if it's anything like when you threw me down in the dirt on New Caprica, I'm all for it," he replied with a smile and left the conference room.

Laura continued to smile until she saw Bill enter the room as Zarek was leaving. They passed each other in the doorway and for a moment Laura thought Bill might really take a swing at Tom. He hadn't seen them, had he? Suddenly she felt trapped inside the conference room. _No, he couldn't have_, she said to herself trying to maintain a clam exterior.

If Bill had seen them, surely he wouldn't be looking as...well, he did look irritated. She briefly sent her eyes skyward and wondered what she had done in her past life to earn such punishment here.

"Madame President," Bill greeted from the doorway but made no attempt to move any closer.

"Admiral," she replied, matching his slightly cold tone.

He was mad at her, but for what she had absolutely no idea, unless of course he had just seen her making out with another man. _Note to self: no more making out with other men in front of Bill_, Laura thought with a smirk. The most ironic thing was she hadn't even gone to see the cylon today simply because she was waiting to discuss it with Bill. If he was going to continue to sulk then he could just forget her asking for approval. It's not like she needed his approval. Why did he have to act like such a…man?!

"We need to talk," he simply said, some of the cold sting melting away.

She smiled and tilted her head encouraging him to continue.

"Not here. My quarters," he said and with an extended hand pointed down the corridor.

To say Laura was alarmed would not do justice to precisely how fast her heart started pounding or how all color drained from her face. His quarters? What on Kobol did they have to discuss in his quarters that couldn't be said here? Had he come to a decision about their relationship? If he had, did meeting in his quarters mean...? Laura swallowed hard and walked passed him and out of the conference room.

The walk down the corridor was spent in silence. Usually Bill walked side by side with her but today he was slightly behind her. The signals she was getting from him where impossible to read. He seemed angry so, perhaps, he had decided against a relationship. On the other hand, his quarters were a good distance away from the conference rooms and he deliberately wanted her there. But then again, he had addressed her as the president so maybe what he had to say involved the possible assassination attempt. Helo had told her they were bringing in a suspect.

As she hurried her pace down the hallway there was one thing she knew for sure, the questions swarming around in her brain were giving her a headache. When they finally reached his quarters Bill opened the hatch and allowed her to step inside first. _Always the gentleman_, she thought, _so maybe this means something is going to happen_. _Like what? He's going to ravish you in his quarters?_ Laura didn't think Bill was the type, however, with the mood she was in currently he might just get away with it.

She took a few more steps to the middle of the room and turned to face him with her arms folded. Her expression told him he better start explaining himself or she was going to lose her cool.

"Sorry for the secrecy," he said, his eyes filled with guilt, "I just didn't want this overheard."

Laura was now completely at wits end. She shook her head in confusion.

"I've been reading an interesting piece of writing," Bill began.

Laura's breath hitched ever so slightly. So, this was about them. Until this moment she hadn't fully realized how desperately she wanted Bill to decide in favor of 'them.' It was insane, true...but her heart hadn't been touched in so long and the mere thought of opening up to someone special filled her with excitement and hope; hope she needed for herself and for the fleet. If Bill loved her she was sure she could face her cancer, lead the people to Earth, and find some happiness before she died.

"Did you like the ending?" Laura questioned, proud of how even her voice sounded as compared to her wavering knees.

Bill looked surprised.

"Ending?" He replied.

If this was some kind of new signal Laura wasn't sure how to read it.

"The novel..." she trailed off and saw comprehension seep into Bill's face.

"Oh, no, I…I haven't finished the book yet," he replied.

Even though there was still hope, even though Bill's words weren't meant to crush or destroy, they went straight to Laura heart like a knife.

"Oh," was all she could say.

Shame and embarrassment flooded her being and she knew her face was flushing. She turned her head to the side to try and hide her disappointment.

"I meant this," Bill said moving passed her and picking up a notebook from his desk.

He flipped through the pages and after finding what he wanted he handed the notebook to her. Grateful for the excuse to look away from him, she read the words on the page.

_"When they came to get him they dropped off Laura Roslin. She was in pretty bad shape--" _

Laura immediately threw the book back on the desk not bothering to read more. She didn't have to read any further to put together what was happening. With a frustrated sigh she paced to the opposite side of the room and turned to face Bill her arms folded more tightly now.

"Care to explain?" Bill asked, there was gentleness but also force in his tone.

Laura had to take a few deep breaths in order to gain control of her emotions. She was beyond pissed that Bill found out about New Caprica. As far as she was concerned, it was behind her. No doubt he would give her a line of crap about it affecting her judgment and ability to lead the fleet. Or maybe he wanted to blame himself for what happened to her, as he had a tendency to do. Kobol help the Admiral if he brought up Baltar.

"It happened. We kept it quite. End of story," she stated.

"Cottle said you kept it more than quite. No one knows what happened," Bill replied.

Laura put her hands on her hips and marched across the room again.

"Is my life an open book?" she snapped, refusing to look at Bill.

How dare Dr. Cottle betray her?! How dare Bill ask Cottle to betray her?! At the present moment she didn't know who she hated more.

"No, Laura," Bill began his tone lifting in volume, "You're life is a mystery even to me. I would say, as it is, I know you pretty well, better than anyone in this fleet. But even I don't know that much about you."

Bill drew in a breath and seemed to calm himself down a little but Laura still kept her gaze averted.

"...Cottle didn't tell the Admiral what happened to you, he told Bill."

Laura heart did soften with the last statement but she was still in a rage. Bill continued to talk, not letting her get a word in.

"Why do I always have to pry information out of you? You say we have to trust each other but you don't tell me about your dreams. You say you want to have a relationship but you hold back a part of yourself," Bill said.

His voice was soft and full of truth and power that was not lost on Laura.

"You'll let Zarek kiss you and won't demand anything from him because he won't get too close, but me you keep at arm's length. What are you afraid of, Laura?" Bill questioned.

Damn, he had seen Zarek kiss her.

"I never said I wanted a relationship," she replied, coolly.

Bill looked shocked. She knew it was below the belt but he was getting a little too close to the mark and she wanted to make him back off.

"Answer the question," Bill shot back.

Laura was a little shocked herself. Usually her tactics to dissuade people from asking too many questions worked. Apparently, Bill wasn't going to give up. That warmed her more than she cared to admit.

"This is really about me not divulging everything about New Caprica, isn't it?" Laura mused, finally daring to look Bill in the eyes.

"No, this is about us having a relationship outside of the professional," Bill answered.

Normally Bill avoided such direct answers and the fact he was giving them now meant something was about to change, for better or worse.

"This is about you trusting me with more than just the best interests of the fleet," he continued.

"I don't know if I can do that Bill," Laura jeered, clasping her hands behind her back.

Bill took off his glasses and leaned against the side of his desk.

"I want to make it clear, what we are talking about here. When you said we have to decide how much this means to us; when we talk about having a relationship, to me that means till death do us part. If I am going to put in jeopardy everything I've worked for from the time I was twenty then I have to know you are committed.

"Carolann and I went wrong because we started keeping secrets from each other. When two people commit they become one. One mind, one body, one heart. You will have to trust me with all three if you want this Laura. Giving away your heart means it can be broken. There is a cost, there is a risk, but, like you said, we have to decide how much this means to us," Bill explained.

His low voice was soothing to her ears but his words stirred emotions within her she couldn't remember ever having. No man had ever asked for her heart before. Did he really say till death? What exactly did he mean by that? Was he expecting marriage? There were too many consequences and possibilities for her to think about. This was far more complicated than she initially realized.

"To be honest, I never looked at it that way," she told him truthfully. "I just know that when we're together, like on New Caprica, I feel good. The idea you might love me appealed to me very much but, perhaps, I was a bit hasty in forcing the subject. The only relationships I've ever been in were secrets, Bill. You're right to say secrets complicate but I don't see how we can enter into anything that isn't a secret. And, as far as telling you everything, giving you my whole heart..." Laura trailed off and she could feel her face contort with anxiety.

"While I'm the president I don't think I can," she finished.

Suddenly, it seemed that the choice of whether or not to embark into a relationship was up to her and not him.

"Fair enough," Bill replied, his expression stone.

Only yesterday the possibility of being with Bill seemed to have a real chance. But now, in light of the brutal honesty between them, things seemed hopeless. Laura would never tell him all of her secrets. If he couldn't live with that then she was a fool to think they could be more than friends and allies.

She smiled, but it was a smile of despair. What she wanted most in the world was slipping into oblivion.

"Now," Bill said, looking more depressed than she had ever seen him, "We need to get down to the brig. Helo brought in our suspect."


	10. Chapter 10

_Special thanks to Drakkenfyre for beta reading for me! Hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own them Ron Moore and Sci-fi do._

Baltar. Bill could tell Laura was doing her utmost not to spit on him. Standing next to Laura in the brig facing, Dr. Baltar for the first time since the trial was not doing a lot to help settle Bill's nerves.

Bill was reeling from the conversation they just had. She was holding back something important, he could feel it. If she wasn't going to come out with it, then he would find other means of solving the mystery. Of course, now, he wasn't sure he wanted to go to that much trouble. Given where things ended up he didn't think either of them were really as invested in a relationship as they had seemed at first.

When Laura entered the brig at his side, she was all president. Her savvy political cool was probably for the best given the present situation.

"Look, we all know you really have no proof, so I suggest you let Samantha go before we press charges," Baltar whined, looking between Laura and Bill.

Helo was standing near the bars on the other side of the room. The girl inside the cell stood up and walked toward them.

"She works on the Tylium refining ship, and she made a visit to _Colonial One_ two days before the air contamination," Laura hissed.

Bill resisted the urge put his hand on her arm and hold her back. When he had briefed her during the walk to the brig she took everything rather well, until Baltar's name came up.

"I say again, Madam President, you have no proof. Frankly, anyone could have been trying to kill you. There are a lot of people out there who think you are a fascist clown," Baltar remarked in his proper but ever so snide way.

"Better than what they call you," Roslin growled in her throat.

Bill could almost see the smoldering anger lifting off her shoulders. He wondered how much of her bad mood had to do with him and then shrugged the thought aside. She didn't seem to want a relationship as much as he thought. _Giving you my whole heart…I don't think I can_, repeated in Bill's mind. What was there to think about, really? She didn't trust him, that's what it came down to. The more he thought about the conversation the more upset he became.

"You know, I have nothing against you. I have only always respected you and-and I saved your frakking life, for frak sakes. It would be far more believable that you would try to assassinate me. You did try to steal the election. Oh, don't worry your pretty little head, I can't prove it, but we all know it's true," Baltar ranted.

"Why don't you—"

"Laura," Bill said under his breath, stopping her with a hand on her arm as she did try to step closer to Baltar.

She pulled away from his touch a little violently and took a few steps toward the corner with her back to both of them. Bill's mood got much, much darker.

"Admiral," Baltar said, obviously giving up on Laura, "You know you can't hold her in the brig without evidence."

"Lieutenant," Bill said, addressing Helo but not removing his eyes from Baltar, "Let her out."

Baltar was right. Sharon and Helo had been far too eager to arrest someone for the incident on _Colonial One_. Hell, _he_ had been far too eager. They acted before they had enough evidence to hold her. Now, having done so probably ruined all chance of catching Samantha Kay, if in fact she was the assassin. Besides, he knew this would hurt Laura and right now that was the driving force behind his actions.

As soon as Bill gave the order he heard Laura let out a loud hiss of disgust as she turned back toward him. Inwardly, he took an amount of satisfaction at seeing the hurt hidden beneath her presidential rage.

The cell doors squeaked open and Helo gestured for Samantha to step out. She did so and faced Baltar.

"Thank you, Gaius," she said.

He nodded and she turned to follow him out the door. She stopped in front of him and bent down to tie her shoe. Out of the corner of his eye, Bill saw something flicker in the light. As soon as he realized what it was he shoved Laura into Baltar. Samantha leapt toward Laura with the blade of the knife from her boot aimed at Laura's neck. By pushing Laura, Bill succeeded in causing Samantha to miss her target. The blade sunk deeply into Laura's shoulder instead of stabbing her fatally. Before Samantha could strike again Adama snapped.

_This person just hurt Laura. No one hurts my Laura_, screamed in his mind. Catching Samantha, and himself, by surprise, Bill sent a right hook flying into her jaw and sent her sprawling to the ground in a daze. Helo and Baltar hurried to restrain the woman before she was oriented enough to stand up.

Bill turned to see Laura stumbling backward against the wall with the knife still in her shoulder. Absolute fear gripped him. His mouth went dry, his heart pounded wildly. In the CIC, with chaos everywhere around him, Bill was usually able to remain calm but here in the small brig with only a few other people around, he was out of control.

"Get her frakking ass back in the cell!" he yelled at Helo, who was already about three steps ahead of the order.

Samantha was forced back into the cell and Helo slammed the door closed.

"Helo, call doctor Cottle! Lie down, Laura," Bill ordered and then instructed Laura gently, with his hands on her arm and waist.

He tried to ease her to the ground but she winced in pain and protested, forcing his hands away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Baltar yelled at Samantha, the alarm in his voice was genuine.

"You're right Gaius. It is time for a new era. They only way to end the rule of the royals is to undo their power," Samantha yelled, as she gripped the metal bars.

"I didn't mean we should attack them," Baltar yelled back frantically.

_Baltar, always such a weasel_, Bill thought as Laura finally did reach out for his hand for balance. He helped steady her against the wall and she this time she didn't resist.

"We have to keep the bleeding down," Baltar said, standing beside Laura and taking off his jacket.

"You're not actually going to help the frakking traitor?" Samantha asked from inside the cell.

"Shut the frak up," Helo said.

He banged the butt of his gun on the bars. Baltar sent a glare in the direction of the cell and Laura winced in pain as Baltar carefully inspected her wound.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

Bill felt a little sorry for Baltar. Being on the receiving end of such hostility from Roslin was never a good thing. If looks could kill than right now Baltar was dying a thousand painful deaths.

"Laura, he's trying to help," Bill's soothing voice said.

He swept his hand gently through her hair only half conscious of the action.

"I'd rather die," she hissed in pain as much as in anger.

"Laura…" Bill grunted.

She tried to move away from Baltar ignoring both of them.

"Don't let her move," Baltar ordered.

Bill felt her grip tighten on his hand and saw her exchange a glance with Baltar.

"Madam President, you will live as long as you stay still until the medical team can get here," Baltar diagnosed, as Bill watched him wither under the death glare from the president.

Frankly, at this moment Adama didn't care who it was helping Laura, as long as someone was there to make sure she wouldn't leave him.

…but she_ was_ going to leave him. Suddenly, the grand epiphany slammed into him with razor-sharp force. The grand epiphany that makes a man goes completely against his nature and tell a woman he loves her and wants to be with her forever. This awakening had hit him with Carolann, but with Ann there had not been this sense of overwhelming fire consuming his emotions. This urge to hold that dying flame for as long as he could. This feeling that he was willing to lose almost everything, his command, the respect of his officers, the chance to lead the people to earth, just for one moment in Laura Roslin's arms. How could he have been so stupid not to realize it sooner? _The idea you might love me appealed to me very much_. He did love her.

"You think I'm joking. Get away from me," she said with soft hostility.

"Or what? You'll throw me out the airlock?" Baltar asked.

The scientist twisted his coat into a sling instead of using it to dab at the blood seeping from Laura shoulder.

"Shouldn't we remove the knife?" Bill questioned Baltar's actions.

The words sounded surreal in his ears in light of what he had just discovered. He needed something to say. Needed to put himself back in the room with her. He always needed to be with her, now. Now is all they would ever have.

"No, right now the knife is helping to postpone the bleeding. From the angle it looks like it's only a flesh wound. Madam President, you need to keep your arm still," Baltar explained with genuine concern in his voice as he tied the sleeves of his suit coat around her.

Then he added, "Yes, I know." He seemed to be talking to empty space.

"You're going to be fine, Laura," Baltar repeated and he tried to smile.

"Frak you," Laura snapped back.

"The knife was meant to kill you, lady," Samantha hissed.

"I think it would be best for you to shut the frak up," Baltar yelled, this time before Helo could.

Bill was about to get to his feet, and—Kobol help him—he was going to beat the living crap out of the girl behind the bars. Only Laura's fingers wrapped tightly around his hand stopped him.

He was more than relieved with the medical staff finally showed up with a stretcher and professional equipment. They worked quickly to get Laura on the stretcher, with her protesting the entire time. Bill could see she was a little shocked by how much blood was on his and Baltar's clothes and hands.

"Madam President, I am so sorry—" Baltar began but a single look from Laura shut him up.

"Don't talk to me," she demanded.

"It wasn't my fault," he continued, "I had no idea what she was planning."

Bill very nearly told Baltar it was probably best if he didn't say anything but he had too many other things on his mind at the present. He watched as the medical team took Laura to the life station. Bill let out a deep breath, sure now that Laura would be okay.

"I hope you realize this doesn't change the next chapter in my installment," Baltar yelled after the President.

Bill fought the temptation to smack Baltar across the jaw.

"What?" Baltar asked innocently.

Adama moved his eyes toward the girl in the cell. Her eye was swelling and her lip was bleeding.

"Admiral," Helo said from the door.

Bill knew his officer was respectfully warning him not to do anything he might regret later. Slowly, Bill approached the bars but the girl stayed a good distance away. She lifted her chin defiantly.

Adama simply stared her down. He stared her into submission and relished the look of fear in her eyes as she moved toward the cot and sat.

"Admiral, what should we do with Baltar?" one of the marine's who had just arrived questioned.

Baltar's beady little eyes silently pleaded with Bill.

"Nothing," Bill snapped, and glared at Baltar.

"Thank you, Admiral, I knew you would see reason," Baltar said.

Bill grabbed Baltar by the lapels of his suit jacket and hoisted him against the wall.

"If you ever and I mean _ever_, let one of your people pull something like this again, I will throw you out the airlock myself. Is that clear?" Adama growled.

Baltar swallowed hard as tears formed in his eyes.

"Yes, Admiral," he replied.

His smug self-satisfied look was completely gone.

Bill went straight from Samantha Kay's cell to the cell just down the hall. He didn't bother to clean the blood from his hands or to inform anyone where he would be. He needed answers and even if he had to grovel at the cylon's feet he was going to get them.

"Leave us," he ordered the guards once he stepped into Six's cell.

The woman was sitting on the floor. Once Adama entered her eyes widened. He looked down and remembered his hands were covered in blood. Six stood up instantly.

"What happened?" she questioned.

The alarm in her voice seemed legitimate.

"How much do you know about what happened on New Caprica?" Bill asked, ignoring her concern.

"Whose blood is that?" she asked again.

"The president's," Bill answered, not taking his eyes off the cylon.

The woman's features grew visibly tense as if she did have a real fear for Laura's well being. Cottle had been right, Bill observed.

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, she'll be fine. One of Baltar's cult tried to kill her," Adama explained.

Six sat on the bed with her mouth slightly parted. She hesitated before she asked her next question.

"Is Gaius all right?"

Bill thought a moment before he answered that. He still considered the cylon a hostile enemy and resisted give his natural aversion to providing her with any information.

"He's fine. He wasn't responsible for the attack," Bill answered.

Relief washed over the pristine features of the cylon's face. She slowly nodded and Bill took a step forward.

"What about New Caprica?" the cylon asked, making direct eye contact.

Not only was the cylon highly intelligent, she also seemed to be bargaining with Adama. He shared information she wanted, now it appeared she would answer his questions. Maybe Roslin did share a connection with the cylon. Their similarities were easy to see.

"I want to know what you did to the President," he said.

His words caused the cylon to stand again and walk toward the barred windows.

"What has she told you?"

Six folded her arms and continued to look outside.

"Nothing."

Bill decided he had nothing to lose by continuing to tell the truth. He had found that a little truth seemed to go a long way with the cylons.

"Why do you ask?"

Bill had to make a decision now, whether to continue with the truth or to tempt fate and tell a well crafted lie. _The idea that you might love me appealed to me very much…_

"She's holding something back. Something important," Bill replied.

Six finally turned to face him. Her eyes narrowed and she lifted her chin as she studied his expression.

"No, I mean, why do _you_, Admiral Adama, ask?"

He wasn't sure what the cylon wanted him to say, but if it was something like 'because I love her,' the cylon was out of luck. Bill stood very still and did not answer this time.

"She doesn't know you're here. She'll be mad when she finds out," Six began as if she was testing his patience.

"Probably won't speak to me again," he finished for her.

At this point, what the hell did he have to lose anyway? The cylon smiled, revealing a row of perfect white teeth.

"The cylons you know as Brother Cavil and D'Anna Beirs wanted names of resistance members they could bully. They wanted to attack the resistance at its heart, so the first person they went after was Laura Roslin," Six said.

"I'm listening," Bill replied.

Six sat down on the cot with her legs folded underneath her before she continued. Adama got the impression she was almost excited to tell the story.

"When Roslin wouldn't give them names they drugged her. Still, they got nothing. Cavil applied physical pain but she still wouldn't talk. He seemed to find…" Six's eyes looked over Bill's shoulder as she seemed to search for the word.

"He seemed to find special pleasure in torturing her… I left the room but decided we couldn't risk the consequences of killing her. The resistance would fight back twice as hard. When I returned I found a 'Doral' bullying her. I managed to distract him long enough for us to escape," Six told him.

"Dr. Cottle said the cylons played mind games, tell me about that," Bill suggested.

He wasn't sure if the cylon would continue answering his questions, so he had to pick them carefully. Six nodded.

"She held up pretty well, considering. He told her she wasn't your religious prophet. That your gods don't exist. He said you left her and your people to die. The only time Cavil's words seemed to get to her, I mean really get to her, was when he said something about Roslin being guilty of genocide because she has no children," Six continued, and she put particular emphasis on the last words.

"You think that's what's bothering her?" Bill asked, not quite believing he was putting any stock into the opinion of a cylon.

"Maybe. These dreams we've been having about Hera have to do with the fate of humans and cylons and our children. It's a puzzle. Sharon and I have two pieces. Roslin has the third but she's holding back. She won't talk to us."

"Don't feel special," Bill shrugged, causing the cylon to lift an eyebrow.

He called for the guards but before leaving he turned.

"Thank you," he said, and stepped out of the cell.


	11. Chapter 11

_Special thanks to Drakkenfyre for beta reading for me! Hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews! The updates will be coming faster now, I promise! Thanks for sticking with me!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own them Ron Moore and Sci-fi do._

Laura didn't understand why she had to stay over night in the Life Station. Six stitches didn't seem like _that_ many to her. In the Life Station, the dreams were always worse. Something about the hospital environment made the images clearer and more inexplicable.

The dream started the same. The bright unnatural light in the opera house made the walls glow. She was chasing Hera, running along the soft red carpet. Across the open balcony she watched Sharon run in the same direction. The dream was always speaking, always telling her, _get Hera, find Hera, keep Hera safe_. Grabbing onto the railing, Laura ran down the stairs and came to a dead stop. There, in the center of the large open lobby, stood Hera. Laura drew her head from side to side but she didn't see Six or Sharon anywhere.

_Get Hera, keep Hera safe_. Intending to do exactly what the dream kept telling her, Laura stepped forward.

One step.

Hera smiled as Laura got closer.

Two steps.

The chill running down Laura's back made her pause. Something wasn't right.

Hera was standing right in front of her now. Laura reached out her hand. A smoky dark shadow erupted out of the bright light, and Laura snapped her hand back. She knew his face. Hera seemed to recognize him too. He clasped his hands and with his eyes dared Roslin to reach past him.

From up above on the balcony Laura saw Six and Sharon peer down, panic on their faces. After a moment they disappeared and she was on her own. Why didn't they come to help her? In her heart she fought against the feeling that she needed to call for their help. She would never, never allow herself to trust a cylon.

"Go ahead," the man said gently, almost pleasantly.

He was taunting her as the edges of his body turned to black smoke and lifted to the ceiling. This was Laura's nightmare. What would he do to her in the dream if she reached for the child? He had already shattered her waking life, now was he trying to shatter her dream as well? Or, was he really even there? Was he her imagination?

Laura watched as Hera lifted her tiny fingers and walked toward the man.

"Hera no!" Laura yelled but the girl didn't listen.

Six and Sharon appeared in the doorway but Laura still refused to call for their help.

Hera's hand reached out from just behind the smoky apparition. Laura sensed Hera was trying to tell her something. With determination she stepped forward and reached out to the girl. _Get Hera, protect Hera, follow Hera_.

The smoke swirled around them as Laura's hand drew closer to the child's. They seemed to be reaching through the essence of the man and he was powerless to stop it. Laura was suddenly struck with understanding. Hera was doing this. Hera was doing all of this on purpose. The dream, the opera house, the running.

From the doorway, Six and Sharon remained motionless. They exchanged a glance as if they wanted to help but couldn't. Laura continued to extend her hand. Hera wasn't running…she never had been. She was leading Laura to Six and Sharon.

_Ask help, protect Hera_, the dream told her. By why?

Just as their fingers touched more shadows jumped from the edges of the man's form. They grew black and lifted to the sky, cutting Laura off from Hera. The girl screamed as shadows swept her up. The black darkness sped toward the doorway and wrapped around Six and Sharon. They struggled but couldn't fight off the attack. The man laughed and reached for Laura's neck.

Laura snapped awake. She took a few deep breaths, and was grateful for the pain in her shoulder, letting her know she was both alive and out of the dream. How could she ever tell Bill what she herself didn't understand?

The next morning Laura learned most of the civilians had returned to _Colonial One_, including Tory. Roslin was anxious to get back to her ship. The last three days on _Galactica_ were three she would rather forget. To think, it all started the morning she ripped her pants.

Her favorite pants.

The stack of paperwork Tory brought a few hours ago was done, and Laura had nothing better to do than mourn the loss of her pants. Until Dr. Cottle gave her permission to leave, she was stuck. She reached for the morning paper and forced aside the swell of anger she felt toward Bill for confiscating her book. A spasm of pain shot through her shoulder and she reminded herself not to move too much for the next few days. Physical pain was always such a nuisance. Switching hands she unfolded the paper and gawked at the front page.

A picture of Gaius Baltar stared at her and the headline informed her, _Baltar Innocent in Presidential Attack_. Laura sputtered when she read the word 'innocent.' Baltar was many things but innocent was certainly not one of them. _Not guilty doesn't mean innocent… _Bill had once said. Laura crumbled the paper and tossed in on the floor. In the sanctuary of Cottle's lair, that action was the only form of revenge available to her.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Cottle asked, as his form appeared from behind the curtain.

He looked down at the paper, and then gave her that Cottle-knows-best perusal when his eyes met hers.

"Just fine. When can I go?" She responded.

Her answered sounded a little childish even to her ears.

"You're always in a hurry to get out of here. I might take that personally, you know," Cottle replied, a smile very nearly cracking his aged face.

She smirked but let Cottle's rare teasing lighten her mood.

"You can go," he finally relented.

Laura hopped down from the bed and started gathering the loose papers. With any luck she could sneak away without Bill even knowing she was gone.

"Oh, and you have a visitor," Cottle said and stepped away.

Bill appeared where Cottle had just been standing.

Laura's shoulders tensed, much to her discomfort. As he left, Laura thought she over heard Cottle mumble something about them at least being in the Life Station should things get ugly. No massive head wounds were likely to occur, Laura mused, as long as Baltar stayed very, very far away.

"Admiral," Laura said, adjusting her glasses.

Bill inched a few steps toward her, closing the distance between them. She hoped he realized just how close to slapping him she was. Maybe head wounds were a possibility after all…

"Samantha Kay is being sentenced as we speak," Bill said causally.

"And Baltar?" She asked quickly, her voice clipped.

She bent over to gather the rest of the paperwork listening as she worked. When she got no response from Bill she looked up and saw a stone wall, also known as Bill's face.

"I talked to the cylon in the brig," he said after a long pause.

Laura straightened herself, folded her arms and briefly looked down to compose herself before she entered into the battle of wills with the Admiral. All she could mange to think about was how unfair he was to accuse her of seeing the cylon, when he went without asking her first.

"I see," she said, in the coldest tone she could find.

From the momentary drop of the Admiral's frown she figured it must have been pretty cold.

"She rescued you on New Caprica," Bill said, trailing off as if he expected her to elaborate.

Like hell she was going to give him any explanation.

"I don't remember much about it," she dodged.

He maintained eye contact for a long time. Neither one of them back down. Laura knew, with as angry as she was at Baltar, the assassination attempt, Bill's slimy way of putting the decision of a relationship back on her, there was no way she would let him win this one.

"She seems to think your connection, and your reluctance to talk about what happened comes from something the cylons said," Bill continued.

He stepped a little closer and folded his hands in front of him. The habit got on her nerves. He was taking his all knowing minister stance, arms clasped, brow furrowed in wisdom, ready to pronounce judgment on her.

"Enlighten me," she cooed, choosing her words deliberately.

"This is about you choosing not to have children," Bill replied.

Only a few times in her life had Laura ever been stunned to the point all coherent thought vanished. All her effort went into not staggering backwards with her mouth dropped in disbelief. After the disorganization of thought came anger. Bill Adama dared to be so presumptuous, pronouncing judgment from his lofty high horse.

"I don't believe it…" Roslin tried to finish the sentence but her utter disgust and shock made her fail.

She laughed at the sheer ignorance of Bill's words.

"First of all, that is none of your damn business," she spat, remembering how only a few days ago she had said the exact same thing to Tom Zarek.

"Secondly, what the hell does it matter to you or the cylon?" She asked.

After the words were out she knew they were the wrong ones. She knew exactly what it mattered to Bill but she hoped he wouldn't go into all that right now.

"The cylon thinks it has to do with your dreams. I think it's important because it obviously upsets you a great deal," Bill answered.

Damn him for pointing out the obvious. So what if the subject did upset her? Is the president not allowed to have one sore spot in her life? Is she expected to be a perfect model of hope and goodness and faith every second of every day? After what she had been through was it any wonder the subject upset her? Couldn't Bill understand the magnitude of what he asked? She couldn't quite comprehend it herself.

"I wonder that you can ask me questions like this. Have I ever pressed you about your ex-wife, or Zak, or your relationship with Lee? Have I ever told you we couldn't be together unless you confessed all your sins and secrets?" Laura paused before continuing with the thought as her voice wavered like a climbing flame. She forced the emotions back down and lowered her voice.

"I want a partner Bill, not a priest," she scolded mercilessly.

"We all have baggage Laura," he began, his tone gentle.

She was surprised, after the insults she flung, he wasn't hostile.

"The thing is, all of us get to air ours every once in a while. It's not pretty but it helps us deal with life. You're the president…and more. The people look to you in a way they never did before New Caprica; in a way they don't look to the rest of us. They call you prophet, teacher, president, and survivor. You can't air your baggage to anyone without the repercussions rippling through the fleet…but you have me Laura. I'm here to listen. None of us can survive alone," Bill said, and moved to put his hand on her arm.

Laura nodded slowly, waiting, maybe, for him to say something more. Bill's words were sweet but at this point that's all they were, words. Words were no longer enough. She smiled with little hope.

"I was alone before the attacks. I was alone when Billy died. I was alone on New Caprica," Laura said.

Her heart did go out to Bill for the stricken look on his face, especially when she mentioned Billy, but she wasn't going to give in to his self-inflicted guilt trip. Not this time.

"Alone works for me, Bill."

She gently took him by the wrist and pushed his hand back toward him, away from her arm.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked.

Laura had to swallow hard when she thought she spotted a brief hint of moisture in his eyes.

"Go ask your cylon in the brig, she seems to have all the answers," Laura reacted.

She brushed past him and picked up the stack of papers. She knew her words were harsh and they probably left Bill reeling, but she was still mad at him. She needed to get back to her ship, to get away from him and the Life Station and think things over. _Colonial One_ was calling to her. Home was calling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, Bill found himself searching out answer, but not from the cylon in the brig. No, this time he was the last place he ever expected to be. Just around the next turn was the office of one Vice-President Tom Zarek. _Laura_, he thought to himself as he lifted his chest, _you damn well better be worth this_.

In all the time he had known her, he never realized how hard her shell was. Probably because this was the first time he had ever tried to get information about her past. What was usual to him was the fact she didn't seem overly guilt ridden or afraid of the past. She seemed protective of it. He got the feeling she was hiding an old wound she didn't want anyone to see, because it might show…_Zeus alive, she's human after all_…Ellen's words came to him and he smiled. Maybe some of Ellen's drunken ramblings did carry an amount of truth.

He supposed Roslin's aversion to the past made sense, considering she was a hard person to get to know. For months after the attacks they both struggled to understand each other. Laura had let him in only because she had to for the sake of the fleet. As he knocked on Zarek's door, Bill found himself wondering if she had every really let any man see the real her. With a suppressed grin he thought back to the times on New Caprica. That was the real Laura Roslin, he was sure of it. He was determined to see her like that again, even if it meant doing what he was about to do.

"Admiral Adama," Tom Zarek said, extending his hand for a friendly shake.

"I must admit the _Astral Queen_ was a bit surprised when they told us you were coming." Zarek stepped back and allowed Adama to enter his office.

The vice-president's office was immaculately clean, which surprised Bill. The _Astral Queen_ was one of the oldest ships in the fleet, nearly falling apart at the seams, but Zarek's office was tidier and more professional than Laura's.

"Please tell me that's not the original," Bill said, gesturing to the famous painting hanging above Zarek's desk.

"Have a seat," Zarek said, closing the door. "Can I get you something?"

Adama wasn't sure what to make of Zarek's hospitality but he was sure he didn't want any of it.

"No, thank you."

Zarek poured himself a drink.

"Nukes going off everywhere, the museum's crumbling and what does this bozo grab? _Goddesses Keep_," Zarek took a drink and shook his head back and for in disbelief.

"Where'd you get it?" Adama questioned with a sly smile.

Zarek ducked his head and mumbled the answer as he rounded his desk.

"The bozo sold it on the black market, where I picked it up. Don't tell Laura," he said quickly.

Zarek turned and studied the painting.

"I'm glad I left it on the _Queen_ instead of taking it down to New Caprica. It never would have survived. Seemed fitting you know. The _Astral Queen_ is named after the book of Astralla. _And it came to pass the Goddesses formed a keep._ Not as well known as Pythia but just as pretentious," Zarek said and swallowed another gulp.

Adama lifted an eyebrow, surprise Zarek could quote scripture with the best of them. Bill resisted his natural aversion to the writings of the prophets and studied the painting. Ever since he was a boy middle-period art had been his favorite. There was something about the colors and the almost sketch-like quality that was a bit creepy. When he got older he still liked the painting and was glad to see it had some merit aside from featuring three beautiful goddesses.

The dark elongated demons approaching the three women were just familiar enough to be chilling. With their own set of dark demons behind them, the women stood together in a sort of sexy protective fury, Bill decided. Probably why Zarek liked the painting.

"Astralla tells the story of the goddesses. That is Demeter in the middle there. On her right hand is Aphrodite and on the left is Athena," Zarek explained pointing out each in turn.

Though Aphrodite was the goddess of beauty, in the painting Bill had always thought Demeter was the most beautiful. He liked her hair.

"The scriptures say when the demons of the underworld discovered where Demeter hid Persephone they came to steal the baby away. Demeter united with Aphrodite and Athena and turned the demons against each other. Pretty cool," Zarek finished, with a cheesy teenage boy infliction.

Adama sat down and Zarek copied the action.

"Here's the supply request. We tried to accommodate the _Queen_ as best we could. We can go over it now if you have questions," Bill explained, handing the folder to Zarek.

Zarek put the folder on top of his desk and set his drink on top of it. He rested his arms on the table and gave Bill a scrutinizing look.

"Nice cover. We both know what you really came here to talk about," Zarek replied.

"Excuse me?" Bill questioned.

He knew exactly what Zarek was talking about but it pissed him off Zarek was so smug about it. Bill barely admitted to himself how he felt about Laura, and here was Zarek acting like he knew all along.

"I knew all along. You were destined to come to me sooner or later."

Zarek's conceited smile nearly made Bill reach across the table and punch it off his face. He was doubly perturbed by the fact he was playing right into Zarek's hand.

"It's true. I've been resisting visiting the _Astral Queen_—"

"Drop the act Adama," Zarek said, his smile fading.

The vice-president took a drink. Maybe now that Zarek's self-satisfied attitude was gone Bill could talk to him without restoring to violence.

"Okay. Tell me what you know," Bill said.

Zarek pursed his lips together and fingered through some papers on his desk. He plucked a single sheet from beneath the stack and read over it.

"Rumor is, you want to know about Roslin's past," Zarek stated.

How in the frak Zarek found out was completely beyond Bill's comprehension. Zarek had more connections than _Galactica's_ FTL drive. Since Bill felt like Zarek knew something he let the matter pass without comment.

"Before I gave up my pursuit of the presidency, I did some digging. I wanted Laura's rap sheet to use against her. All politicians have a dirty little secret. I was after hers," Zarek explained.

"You must not have found it," Bill replied.

He knew if Zarek had come across anything big enough to bring Laura down, he would have used it long ago.

"This is what I found," he said, and flicked the piece of paper with one finger. "Unbelievable. The woman spent twenty years in politics and she doesn't have enough dirt to fill a page."

The vice president shook his head in irritation.

Bill wasn't very surprised to see only a single sheet of paper. Laura was in part a good girl and in part a master of information withholding. Bill let a grateful smile creep onto his face. He was pleased to know Laura was a mystery to Zarek as well.

"You want to know what it says?"

"What'll it cost me?" Bill questioned. With Zarek everything had a price.

"The _Astral Queen_ wants all the supplies we asked for. Since we started this thing, we've been last on the supply rotation every time. We want first pick this time," Zarek reasoned.

Truth be told, Adama had already considered what Zarek requested, but the vice-president didn't have to know Bill already put the order through. Let Zarek think we was bartering and winning. It might make him more tolerable.

"Done," Bill simply said and enjoyed the watching the way Zarek's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Really?" Zarek questioned then regained his composure.

"Something wrong?" Bill said, slyly.

"No. I just didn't think it would be that easy," Zarek replied.

The men stared each other down for a few minutes, sharing a moment of unusual camaraderie.

"So, what does that paper say?" Bill questioned, his curiosity getting the better of him.

He leaned forward and tried to read the words on the page but Zarek drew the paper back.

"All in good time, Admiral," Zarek said. "There is one more thing I want."

Bill inhaled and did his best to look grouchy. He wasn't in the mood to play games with someone he despised.

"I want to hear you say it," Zarek remarked pompously.

"It?" Bill asked.

The Admiral was at a total loss as to what Zarek had up his sleeve now. The man across the desk took another drink and set his glass aside. He leaned forward and set the Roslin paper on top of the folder.

"Three little words Bill, that's all it will take," he chided.

Bill knew what he was talking about now.

"Why do you care?" Bill asked.

"Because I care," Tom snapped, "If you can't even admit it to me, then you'll never admit it to her. And if you have no intention of admitting it to her, I don't think I should share this information with you because I can still use it for my own benefit."

"I thought you said she was squeaky clean," Bill remarked, wanting to find a flaw in Zarek's logic.

"That's not how it would benefit me," he replied, looking Bill directly in the eyes.

Bill hoped his mouth didn't fall open too wide when he realized that Tom Zarek was a little in love with Laura. Zarek had a reputation for being a ladies man so Bill shrugged off the vice-president's interest in Roslin as purely hormonal. Apparently, there was more to it. The fact Bill had some competition actually strengthened his resolve. Bill hated to be in debt to Zarek for anything. He certainly wasn't going to lose Laura to this…terrorist.

"I love her and I have every intention of telling her," Bill replied.

Now it was his turn to watch Zarek's mouth drop open. For someone who was so sure of himself, Tom acted like he really didn't expect to hear the words.

"You better not break her heart or I'll beat the living crap out of you myself," Zarek replied and looked down at the paper.

_As if you stand a chance_, Bill thought clenching a fist.

"And…" Bill said with annoyance. He wanted to get on with it.

"I really couldn't find anything of interest," Zarek began, swishing the paper from side to side, "Nothing that would help me win in an election against her, that is."

Bill fought the urge to stand up and grab the frakking paper.

"I did the research after the attacks, so our databases where somewhat limited. I did find an article about her helping mount Adar's presidential campaign. It made reference to something you might find interesting…"

Bill's mind was screaming at Zarek to spit it out already. He remained calmly seated in his chair, resisting the urge to strangle the vice-president.

"When she was fifteen her father and three sisters were killed in a car accident. Her father was a man of some political standing and foul play was suspected but never proven. The article jogged my memory and I started to remember when it happened, because her father was a supporter of my mother's campaign to free Sagittaron. If memory serves, they did pick up a suspect or two, but nothing ever came of it."

That was it? That was what Bill had come all the way over from _Galactica_ for? That was what he put up with Zarek to get? His eyes fell to the floor in disappointment.

"There are a few other little things I managed to dig up," Zarek continued. "The trail goes a bit cold after the accident before she met Adar. She flunked out of her first year of college, but, I really didn't think that was enough of a shock to help me win a campaign. Everyone makes mistakes. When she went back she graduated at the top of her class, of course."

"She is smart," Bill said, and gained a look from Zarek.

Bill knew the words were lame, but he was dissatisfied. He thought he was on the road to discovering Laura's secret. For a moment Bill considered telling Zarek what he had learned from the cylon. Upon consideration he decided the information was too personal to share with Laura's vice-president, despite how much Bill wanted answers. Zarek probably wouldn't be able to shed light on the subject anyway.

Adama was silent as he contemplated his available options. Here was another dead end and no forks in the road left to travel.

"I'm not sure what you came here looking for, Admiral," Zarek said, handing the paper to Bill.

Adama skimmed over it and finding that Zarek had provided all the information he had, set the paper back on the desk.

"Neither am I," Bill said, and stood up. "Thank you, Mr. Vice-President."

Bill extended his hand and shook Zarek's. He didn't make eye contact before he left. To see Zarek was a little disheartened at the lack of praise for his hard earned information Bill did not need to make eye contact.

"You won't tell Laura about the painting?" Zarek inquired with a half smile.

"No," Bill replied. There was some kind of truce between them now.

The visit hadn't been a total loss. Laura's father and three sisters had been killed. Well, at least that was something Bill hadn't known. Besides, Adama was now in Zarek's good graces, at least for a while, because of the supply rotation. Bill supposed he should be thankful for small gifts. What he really wanted though, he was going to have to wait a little longer for.


	12. Chapter 12

_Okay, the secret is at last revealed. I love reviews, so let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!! Special thanks to Drakkenfyre for beta reading for me! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own them Ron Moore and Sci-fi do._

Three weeks passed like lightening and, for Laura, they were filled with nothing but meeting after meeting. Today was the first day Laura had a moment of reprieve from the never ending onslaught of problems and complaints.

She inhaled the silence as she sat in her empty office on _Colonial One. _ Her eyes studied the photo of the boy watching the nuclear attack on Caprica that hung above her desk. She flipped her pen back and forth between her fingers. It was late in the afternoon, probably past one, and more meetings were in store for the day. Laura couldn't help the small snarl that contorted her upper lip.

"Madam President," Tory said, entering the room, "Lt. Agathon called again and the Vice-President is here to see you."

Laura slowly turned in her chair and gave Tory a smirk which she meant to hide. Sharon had called nearly everyday since Laura's dream in the Life Station. By telling herself she had more important things to do, Laura successfully rationalized avoiding the cylon's calls.

Taking Bill's calls was something she couldn't get out of. She had spoken to Bill a dozen or so times since that day in the Life Station, but always with cold politeness. Zarek, however, now spoke about Bill as if they were best friends. Laura didn't know why but that pissed her off. Maybe she had been just a little bit flattered by their fighting over her.

"Send him in," Laura told Tory and the girl vanished behind the curtain.

Laura continued to flip the pen between her fingers. She was on edge. Something big was about to happen and she couldn't talk to either cylon about the dreams because that would mean going to _Galactica_. The truth was she missed Bill but she refused to admit it to herself in any way, shape, or form. Her pride was getting in the way and that pissed her off too.

"Madam President," Zarek said, as he stepped into her office with a brown paper package.

"Mr. Zarek," she began, getting straight to business, "I vetoed Sarah Porter's request for an around the clock Presidential armed guard. Honestly, where does she come up with these things? She had a lot of support too, so you'll have to be my peacemaker at the Quorum meeting next week."

Zarek plopped down in the chair across from her desk and smiled like he knew something all the while she was talking.

"I told you, they're just worried. You should be flattered," Zarek told her, bouncing the package up and down on his knees.

"What would flatter me is if they would stop acting like a bunch of spoiled brats and stop fighting over the last cookie," Roslin snapped.

She started rustling through the stacks of paper on her desk. Zarek had given her a briefing on the status of some of the civilian ships in the fleet. She made notes on her copy and she wanted to discuss them with Zarek.

"Who has cookies? I think I would sell my right arm for a piece at this point," Zarek joked, but Roslin really didn't hear what he was saying.

She couldn't find the briefing so she stood up and starting sifting through the other stacks of paper piled throughout the room.

"Aren't you going to ask what's in the package?" Zarek questioned.

Laura used her finger to mark her place in the stack and looked up at him. She eyed him over the rim of her glasses and gave in to his game.

"Okay, what?" she asked and continued to make her way down the stack.

"You'll just have to open it and see," Zarek replied with a smile and dangled the package over her desk before letting it drop.

Laura sighed a bit overdramatically just to let Zarek know she wasn't in the mood for distractions. She slowly undid the string around the paper watching Zarek like a hawk and getting some gratification in seeing him shrink a bit in the chair.

When she pulled the paper off her eyes took in the lines of familiar fabric. She picked up the fabric and realized the package contained her favorite pants. Immediately, she inspected the butt.

"I found a good seamstress. Fixed them up like new," Zarek said.

His voice was self-satisfied but not as much as was normal for him. Laura was a bit speechless. She wanted to continue to be in a bad mood but her pants were back! She loved her pants! She hugged them to her chest for a minute before setting them on the table.

"Thank you," she told Tom her words heartfelt.

She turned and was about to go back to looking for the briefing when Zarek stopped her.

"Ah, just one minute. There is one more thing we need to get out of the way before business," he said.

Laura pushed her glasses up and folded her arms. She didn't like where this was going. Zarek fixed her pants to butter her up and now she knew he was going to say something she didn't like.

"I don't have all day," she said with annoyance when he hesitated.

"Adama's worried about you. Talk to him," Zarek said, almost asked.

Laura rolled her eyes and bent down beginning her search once more.

"This isn't something you can shrug off," Zarek continued.

"Uh-huh," Laura mumbled.

She wasn't listening to him now. Besides, she knew she was getting closer. The briefing was in this stack somewhere.

"It's bad for the fleet and bad for you," Zarek ranted on and on.

The briefing was shoved good and hard underneath the other papers. With a two handed yank it came lose.

"If the Quorum felt you had someone looking out for you they might back off a little," Zarek rambled but Laura didn't hear any of it.

With the briefing in hand she meandered back over to her desk. Zarek was now standing but instead of looking at him she thumbed through her notes. Her eyes were violently torn from reading when Zarek snatched the briefing out of her hand and held it out of her reach.

"Don't pretend to be disinterested," Zarek accused with a smirk.

Laura leaned over her desk and tried to grab the file back. Tom only held it over his head higher. With hand on her hips she became decidedly against playing see-who's-taller.

"If you have a point, make it," Laura demanded.

They were wasting time.

"Adama came to me asking about your past," Zarek spat out quickly.

Laura was a little shocked and didn't object when he continued.

"He thinks you're hiding something. I told him about the car accident, your family, how you flunked out of school—" Zarek said.

"How did you—" She tried to interrupt but he kept going.

"_And_ being the gentleman that I am I didn't tell him about your affair with Adar," Zarek stated triumphantly.

Laura knew her mouth was gaping open. As soon as she realized her reaction she snapped her mouth closed and tried to gather her wits.

"How—? You know what, never mind, I don't even want to know," she said throwing up her hands.

She walked over to the couch and began pacing as Zarek followed with his mouth running.

"You're lucky I didn't find out until after New Caprica. Something like that could have brought you down in a heartbeat," Zarek commented.

Laura only continued to pace away from him.

"But—that's off subject. What I'm trying to say is I know you well enough to know exactly why you are miserable. Now, you can wallow on _Colonial One_ while Adama does the same on _Galactica_ or you can get a frakking clue and go tell him what you need to tell him. The two of you at odds doesn't do the fleet any good. Need I cite Kobol? If the two of you together means the two of you have to be…_together_, well then, I say what the hell, and I know Sarah Porter would agree," Zarek assured with confidence.

Laura had stopped pacing and was now looking at Zarek with what she knew was a suppressed smile. He was handsome when he was being chivalrous matchmaker.

"Are you finished?" She asked.

"Yes, I think so," he replied.

Laura put a hand to her mouth. She walked by Zarek and back to her desk snatching the briefing out of his hand on the way. The meeting continued on a professional business level much to Laura's relief. Zarek's words stuck with her though. He must have known he got to her otherwise he never would have let the subject drop so quickly.

After he left she flipped the pen between her thumb and index finger twice as fast as before.

Four days ago, she had been on board _Galactica_, where Cottle took out the stitches in her shoulder and also subjected her to another Diloxin treatment. This time, Bill didn't come to check on her. Nor did he return her book.

…_you will have to trust me with all three if you want this Laura._ Bill's words repeated in her mind at least a million times a day.

At about two in the morning, in the silence of her office Laura came to a decision. She was loath to admit Zarek was right. She was dying, they were on the road to Earth and not being with Bill seemed to be just as dangerous and destructive to the fleet as being with him could be. If she went to him right now, if she just got on a raptor and showed up at his door, what would he do?

Laura stood up and pulled on her jacket. She went to the mirror and looked herself over. The wear of leading the fleet did show through around her eyes in the few grey hairs she had peeking through but she couldn't worry about that now. Her mind was made up. She had to tell him everything, and not let her pride get in the way. Now that she had cooled a bit, she was ready to talk. If he still rejected her, so be it. At least then she could get on with her life.

On the off chance he felt the same way…she took a comb through her hair and checked her breath. Upon impulse she changed the blouse she was wearing. Satisfied when she looked herself over again she crept out of her office and down to the hanger deck to find a Raptor.

To keep her presence quiet she bribed the pilot on duty with a few food stamps. She was so engrossed in thought it wasn't until she was on the flight she realized she still had her pen. She flipped it between her fingers all the way to _Galactica_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He was a contemptuous, pitiable brute who was little worthy of her scorn much less anything of a more amiable nature. _

_Those small dark eyes peered palpably from beneath the thick brow she had grown accustomed to. Perhaps, in the twilight glow of his estates finest chandeliers, he could see past her instinctive aversion and into her sorely wounded heart. _

_Charlotte was no man's fool; but she understood exactly what propriety chairwoman Mrs. Casson and her cronies would say about romance. _

_"Every woman is young in turn, Miss Astor. We all have a chance at matrimony but every woman must realize when providence has closed the gates on certain prospects."_

_The opinion of an old bitty was of little consequence to Charlotte, despite twenty nine years that said otherwise. Mr. Lyons had, on occasion, shown more than a little condescension toward the opinions of the Kingsland Ladies Society. The very fact Mr. Lyons showed no predisposition to be ill set against her age was the reason she stood her ground now. The heightened awareness of her presence she perceived on his slightly shadowed face put her in an excitable state of consciousness. _

_His lips uttered no command nor ordered her to vacate. An acute silence filled the gaps in their normally vivid conversations. Mr. Lyons shifted his position to one more directly in her line of sight. The compassionate kindness settling around the lines of his eyes made Charlotte clasp her gloved hands together._

_"Miss Astor," Mr. Lyons' tone lost none of its formality though desperation wandered fleetingly around his face._

_"You are mistaken to believe I have any regard for Emily Massey. My heart, through no contempt of mine, is, and has always been yours. Dearest Charlotte, I would dare to defy public opinion and ask you to be my wife. Society can not dictate how we live; only we can."_

Tap, tap, tap. Thump.

"Ouch."

Bill hit his head against the wall when he heard a knock at his door. He wasn't asleep, but in the middle of thumbing through Laura's book, again. He had finished a few weeks ago and had been thinking about it ever since. Laura said he wouldn't like the ending.

Charlotte Astor, as in the tradition of books in Colonial history, ended up with her man, though, it took some work on the part of long-suffering Mr. Lyons. The romantic hero was lucky in the end, however. Bill liked the ending and wracked his brain to understand why Laura said he wouldn't like it. Unless, that is, she thought Bill didn't want a relationship, but how he came to that conclusion was beyond him. Their subtle flirtations were getting too complex for him to unravel.

He threw back the blankets and climbed out of bed. This time, he knew the knock was not Tigh's and he was grateful. The last few weeks he spent most of his free time wallowing in misery in his quarters. He didn't want to see anyone. Today, Lee even asked what was wrong, which Adama shrugged off as nothing but a headache.

"Five hours of sleep, that's all I ask," Bill grumbled to himself as he twisted the hatch.

Once the hatch was open the shocked look on his face was most likely an exact replica of the shock on Laura face. Damn her for looking unnaturally beautiful at two-thirty in the morning.

"What's wrong?" he asked, shaking off his alarm.

He hadn't seen Laura for three weeks, and she looked like she was going to be sick.

"May I?" she asked, her voice determined.

Bill stepped aside and let her enter. He wished he had on more than just sweat pants and tanks. Laura was dressed as if she was going to a meeting with the Quorum. He shut the door and turned to face her, confusion washing over him.

"Laura, are you all right?" Bill questioned again.

She really had him concerned. This was not like her, especially considering she was still mad at him.

"No, I'm not," she replied, saying the words slowly and deliberately.

"I finished the book," Bill began, as he felt a little hope tugging at his heart. "I liked the ending. My favorite scene was when they confessed their feelings for each other."

"Bill," Laura began, her tone issuing an advance warning for him to stop.

He held up a hand to cut off her protests. She nodded and looked down at the ground. Regardless of what she had come there for tonight, he decided to take a chance.

"This means a lot more to me than I though it did. I love you. I have for a long time, but I couldn't act on it. Now, I just don't care about the consequences. I was wrong to press you before and I'm sorry."

Bill waited with baited breath for her response. She looked like she might stomp around the room in a childish temper-tantrum.

"You might not want to say that just yet; wait until after what I have to tell you, you may change your mind."

She took a deep breath and licked her lips. At that moment Bill didn't think she could have told him anything to make him hate her, not even if she was a cylon.

"I was having an affair with President Adar. An affair that only ended the day of the attacks," she said, her voice growing smaller.

"Does that shock you?" She asked timidly.

The follow up question was so fast Bill didn't have time to gather himself. Yes, it shocked him. What did she think it would do? Make him want to skip around his cabin jumping for joy? He was momentarily afraid he might pass out on the floor. Of course, the way she had spoken of Adar in the past…he should have picked up on it.

"I can go now," she said, and walked passed him toward the door.

He caught her arm with his hand. He turned her to face him and then, taking her by the shoulders gently pushed her in the direction of the couch. When he pushed on her shoulder to urge her to sit she gasped. Obviously the stab wound still grieved her.

"Sorry," he apologized softly as he sat next to her.

She moved her head from side to side and her eyes closed briefly.

"Keep going," he ordered.

He wanted to hear it all. Right now he didn't care about Adar. They could deal with that subject later. Adar was the past and right now, Adar wasn't what was bothering Laura.

"When I was twenty three…" she began and then stopped.

She stood up and took off her suit jacket. She was wearing a lovely red blouse, nearly the color of the dress she wore on New Caprica. Bill wondered, with a faint tingling of hope, if she consciously picked that particular color to wear tonight.

She walked to his drink stand and poured her self a glass of water. When her eyes questioned if he wanted anything he shook his head. Leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and hands clasped, he watched her take a drink before she continued.

"My boyfriend at the time bought a new ground ship. To celebrate we went out. There was a large group of us. Two of my friends and one of his," Roslin began.

She took a few steps, holding the glass with one hand and her other hand on her hip.

"I thought ground ships were discontinued," Bill stated.

From the way her features relaxed, Bill thought the sound of his voice calmed her.

"They were. Not enough safety features," she said and angled her body toward him as she continued.

"That night we got drunk. Very drunk. I was a stupid misguided juvenile at the time. Que sera. Mike said he could drive. We paid the price. None of us walked away from the accident without scars. Thank the Gods none of us where killed. We were lucky. Mike didn't have a scratch on him. His friend had a broken leg and shattered his elbow. A friend and I were thrown from the ship because we weren't in our seats," Roslin stopped and took another drink from her glass.

The emotionless detached way in which she told the story sent chills running down Bill's back. He braced himself for another shock.

"She had six months of therapy before she could walk again…" Laura trailed off.

Bill was silent while he let her get through the memories, but like with Zarek, the suspense was killing him.

"Were you injured?" he asked causally as he rose and walked over to pour himself a drink.

Roslin didn't answer until he finished pouring and turned to face her.

"I had to have emergency surgery," she stated and abruptly changed the subject, "Tom said you went to him for information about me."

From the look she was sending his way he was assuming that wasn't a good thing.

"I did," he replied, taking full responsibility, and feeling guilty.

"You really need to stop doing that, Bill. I don't appreciate it," she scolded.

Bill didn't want to offend her now, just as she was getting to the heart of her story but he felt the need to defend his actions.

"Next time I ask you something, don't push me away and I won't have to," he replied. He kept his voice stern but not harsh.

"Fair enough," she said, just as he had a few weeks ago.

She set her glass down on Bill's desk and folded her arms.

"He told you about the car accident," she stated.

"Yes."

Bill looked down into his glass.

"Did he tell you they brought in a suspect?" She questioned, her voice getting lower and lower.

Bill was sure by the end of her story he wouldn't be able to hear anything she said.

"He didn't go into detail," Bill answered.

Laura's face had drained of all color. Right now all Bill wanted to do was throw his arms around her and assure her that nothing could hurt her now. He stood by the drink stand, twitching his fingers.

"The man they brought in as a suspect in the murder of my father and sisters was a gifted doctor. He preformed my surgery," Laura said.

Bill jerked his head up and took in Laura's expression. She seemed resigned to the fact but he was in utter distress. How could the hospital let that happen? The story was bad and Bill had a feeling it was only going to get worse. Laura must have seen the anger swell in his eyes because she continued quickly.

"My mother and I didn't know it until the deed was done. No one knew or realized it because things were frantic when the five of us were brought in. I don't blame anyone, although I've had an aversion to medical doctors ever since. It's why I was so against Diloxin the first time around. One little slip up can change your life forever. My mother took it hardest. Sometimes, when I think back about the experience I feel like my sisters where there in the hospital room, comforting my mother."

Laura smiled faintly and leaned against the side of Bill's desk with her arms still folded. The color she wore and the cut of her blouse in the dim light of his quarters made not focusing on her attractiveness a little difficult. He turned his eyes away, not wanting anything to distract him from what she was telling him. His heart was heavy with the weight of what she was saying.

"What I don't understand is why this man felt the need to take away my family once, my father and sisters, and then again, when he botched the surgery and took away any chance I had of starting my own family," Laura explained, her tone was reflective instead of bitter.

The bigger picture was starting to open up to Bill.

"He did it on purpose?" Bill questioned, as his veins pumped with anger for the man.

"We could never prove it, but my mother tried," Laura giggled.

She actually giggled in the midst of telling such a crappy, crappy story. Bill though it was just about the crappiest story he had ever heard. Ranked it right up there with, _I'm Sorry, Sir, There was an Accident at the Flight School_.

"She was, well, frankly, she was extremely pissed that she would never have any grandchildren. She wasn't the only one. Later we found a large string of woman who underwent the same surgery by the same doctor with the same result. Even if we had proven it, the man disappeared without a trace," Laura responded.

Bill could tell she was trying to shrug off the unhappy ending but she wasn't very convincing.

"Good thing," Bill said, drawing a surprised, perhaps shocked look from Roslin. "If I ever find the motherfrakker he'll wish he had disappeared," Bill said and took another drink.

The ambrosia burned going down and it felt good. He wanted a little physical pain to take away the emptiness he was feeling inside. Roslin sighed and took off her glasses. She rubbed her eyes but Bill couldn't tell if she was tired or trying to hide tears.

"Bill," Laura began, lifting her eyes to face him.

They were red and he was sure she probably had been crying. He set his glass down and narrowed his eyes. Her tone was dead serious.

"Do you want to know why I threw both copies of Brother Cavil out the airlock that day?" She asked.

_No frakking way_ was all Bill could think as his heart jumped to his throat.

"Not because I thought he was dangerous or because I didn't see his value as a military asset. I threw him out the airlock for my father, for my mother, for my sisters and because I wanted revenge. I planned on having four children. Four, plus my family. That's eight times I promised myself I would watch Cavil die.

"I didn't recognize him until the day of the interrogation. Two deaths on _Galactica_, and three on New Caprica. I still have three deaths to deliver to him. When he said I was guilty of genocide because I didn't have children…I don't think he knew. He did the same thing to so many women on the Colonies, I was just another face in the crowd. Of course, I never would've had to dig up all the heartache again, if not for Baltar. He said I could go free that day on New Caprica. He lied," Laura growled.

"Cavil?" Bill repeated his voice raspy and choked.

Bill shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

Amazing how Laura's life could be destroyed by a cylon and still she managed to blame it on Baltar. Of course, Baltar was the cause of just as much pain to her personally as Brother Cavil. Perhaps it was worse in Baltar's case, because he was human. He was Laura's opposite in every way. Indecisive, self centered, carefree and every bit as worshiped by his people, even now. Bill was finally beginning to understand Laura's need to hate Baltar. It was against her nature not to.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you…I just…" Laura trailed off, her voice finally cracking.

He understood now…he understood everything. Not only was this a horrible tragedy from Laura's past, the ramifications of Cavil sabotaging the human race for so long before the attacks and the possibilities with Laura's shared dreams were incomprehensible.

"I still love you," Bill said.

What do you say to a story like the one Laura just told him? I love you seemed like the only thing far reaching enough to drown out the depression filling his quarters.

"You do?" Laura asked.

The surprise in her voice made Bill laugh. He really shouldn't have laughed, but he was at his wits end and her surprised yelp tickled his funny bone. After only a few seconds of his laughter and Laura joined in.

They both laughed until they had tears running down their faces. They both laughed because right now it was what they had to do to keep from crying.

"You…shhh…sound…surprised," Bill said between spurts of laughter.

His words only added to the fit of hilarity. Laura's laugh made him laugh harder and his laugh seemed only to fuel hers.

When they finally settled down Bill watched Laura wipe the tears from her eyes. Her smile lit up the whole of his cabin.

"Thank you. I needed that," she said, in a sing-song voice.

"The laughing part or the I love you part," Bill asked still chuckling. He was a little nervous as to what her reaction would be.

"Both," she replied, her voice a little unsure.

"You're wrong to think you don't have any children. The whole fleet looks to you as a mother, Lee and Kara in particular," he replied.

Laura smile faded in degrees but still remained on her face.

"Then," she said slowly, "we will have to tell them."

Bill smiled widely and Laura matched his reaction with her large lovely smile once again.

"I don't see how I can get around telling Tory," Laura replied.

"And I will have to tell Saul," Bill added, thinking things through.

"Tom Zarek knows, doesn't he?" Laura asked, giving Bill a knowing look.

Bill scratched the back of his hand and tried not to look at guilty as he knew he was.

"He suspects. My fault," Bill replied.

Laura only smiled and leaned against the palms of her hands, which where clutching the end of his desk.

"Can't win them all. I think he will keep our secret," Laura replied.

"I know he will. He's in love with you too," Bill said.

"That's too bad for him. My mind, heart, body and soul belong to someone else," Laura responded.

"Who would that be?" Bill questioned, with a large smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should have mentioned that would be you," she cooed playfully and then added, "Bill."

With lightening speed Bill closed the distance between them. He swore he felt the thunder from one of the large rainstorms on Caprica rumble through the room when their lips met. Bill took her mouth in his and wrapped his arms around her waist. She kissed him as he always imagined she would. Her intelligence and heartache and need flowed from her lips and nursed his like water to a desert traveler. Both of them had thirsted for too long.

He felt Laura's hands timidly trek up his forearms and rest on his shoulders. The cinnamon sent of her overwhelmed his senses. The texture of her long, fiery hair under his fingers was like silk. They had been at war for so long and so many luxuries were now gone. He couldn't remember ever feeling something so pleasant, something so delicate, something that reminded him so much of home.

When his thumb brushed against her neck he heard the smallest muffled sound come from her lips. She was exquisite and he loved her. With that thought he kissed her more passionately and more tenderly. In response, her hands traveled up his neck and through his hair.

They had to go through a lot to get to this point, but Bill wouldn't change any of it. Upon gasping for air Laura spoke.

"The door?" she questioned.

"Already locked," Bill replied into her neck.

He did have his suspicions as to why she was there, and he didn't want to waste any more of their time. His suspicions were well-founded.

He was rewarded with Laura's rich throaty laugh.


	13. Chapter 13

_Two whole chapters today…it's a record!! On a side not, the opening of this chapter is probably my favorite scene in the story. Thanks for reading!! Special thanks to Drakkenfyre for beta reading for me! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own them Ron Moore and Sci-fi do._

Laura watched with great interest as Bill Adama shaved in front of the bathroom mirror. She sat on his bed with her legs swinging back and forth from beneath the robe she wore. Bill's robe. One benefit to the situation was they could explain anything away as an early morning meeting or a late night meeting. She planned on having lots and lots of early morning and late night meetings with the admiral from now on.

"What are you giggling about?" he asked, glancing at her from the corner of his eye.

She grabbed the pillow sitting next to her and hugged it tightly to her chest.

"Nothing," she said with a wide smile.

She saw a smile twitch at the corner of his mouth. This was a bad thing. She couldn't remember being so happy since…nope, she couldn't remember being so happy. Oh, frak. The whole fleet was going to know what transpired simply by her good mood. And if Bill wore the twitch smile to the CIC they would be doomed. That was okay with her, though. She liked doomed.

"Bill," she began with mischief as her ally, "Say it again."

"Say what?" He asked.

She knew he was pretending for the sake of her amusement.

"You know," she replied, her smile only growing larger.

"No, I don't know. Unless you mean I love you. Is I love you what you mean? Because, I love you Laura," his voice rasped.

She laughed outright when he said the words again. Never in a hundred years would she get tired of hearing them.

"Just checking," she replied and set the pillow down.

"You plan on checking every five minutes from now until we reach earth?" He asked as he dried off his neck and chin with a towel.

"Pretty much, yes," she answered and walked over to stand next to him.

"That's fine with me," he told her.

She saw the smile break out on his lips this time, before he bent down to pick up his uniform jacket. Laura leaned against the bathroom sink and watched as he pulled on the jacket.

"I have a briefing with Lee this afternoon. I could invite Kara and we could tell them," Bill said.

Laura sighed playfully and titled her head to the side.

"Do we have to?" she asked.

"It was your idea," Bill replied, letting her see his smile.

He had a lovely smile.

"Why don't you stop me when I get ideas?" She asked, and pulled him a little closer by the open sides of his jacket.

"Because last night was your idea," he said teasingly.

She touched her forehead to his and smiled.

"No, _that_ was your idea," she argued.

"Madam President, I would _never_," he said in an over exaggerated tone, causing her to giggle with delight.

It was ridiculous how happy she was at the moment.

"You're a sly one, Bill Adama," she teased back, touching her nose to his.

"That's why you love me," he said, and before she could respond he was kissing her again.

She wasn't quite expecting it because as her lips answered his, her body was caught off balance. Her hand flew backwards to keep her from breaking away but she knocked over just about every bottle, soap dish, and toothbrush he hand on his bathroom sink. The loud noise, combined with the fact they were acting like immature children, made her laugh.

"Now look what you did," Bill said, scolding her with his hands hooked fully around her waist.

"I guess you'll have to throw me in the brig," Roslin cooed. She let her hands rest on his arms.

"Crap," he said, and his smile dropped.

"What's wrong?" Laura questioned her smile fading along with his.

She was having fun and she didn't want to stop their flirty bantering so soon.

"I can't think of a good come back. You're just too clever for an old man like me," he replied. She laughed again.

"Old man, pisssh," she dismissed, "just where _did _your call sign come from, Husker?"

"My lips are sealed," he responded.

"Hmm, that's too bad," she said replied with lifted eyebrows.

She saw his comeback this time was going to be another kiss, and now she was prepared for it. Just as she began to grow concerned that Bill might never get dressed for his day there was a knock at the door.

"Hide?" she asked him, ready to make a mad dash for his tiny closet.

"It's Saul. He wanted to meet this morning before shift. We have to tell him sometime," Adama replied, unhooking his hands from around her waist.

She turned around and began picking up the mess she made.

"Are you really going to let me get the better of Saul Tigh?" Laura asked with an excited smile.

"Times like these I wish I had a camera," Bill replied, winking at her.

He had never winked at her before. She decided she like the affectionate, nearly unnoticeable gesture and wondered if he would wink at her in public.

"I love you Bill Adama," Laura said.

He smiled, stepped forward and kissed her quickly before he made his way to the door. He didn't bother to button his uniform and Laura revelled in the fact that she, the naive school teacher, as Saul had once called her, was about to shock the Colonel. Laura followed Bill and stopped at the kitchen, still dressed in her bathrobe.

"Bill, we just received a report from Racetrack. It seems the cylons are on our—"

Laura was assembling the items necessary to make coffee and only heard Bill open the hatch. With a smile, she was pretty sure she could guess when Tigh spotted her because he stopped in mid-sentence. Laura turned casually and smiled even wider when she saw the look on Tigh's face; mouth open, eye popping, skin white.

"Good morning, Colonel," Laura began, "Would you like some coffee?"

Much as she hated to, she turned back around and continued to work. Tigh didn't immediately respond. When she could resist no longer, Laura turned back around and watched the Colonel look from Bill to her and back to Bill. His open jaw curved upward into a smile.

"Well," he said, with an exasperated breath, "it's about frakking time."

Laura looked over her shoulder and smiled widely at Bill, whose eyes said he was enjoying Tigh's reaction as well.

"The President and I had an early meeting this morning," Bill said, as if nothing had gone on.

"Uh-huh," Tigh replied, his hands on his hips and his mouth now smirking to the fullest.

"You were saying something about the cylons," Bill urged, pulling out a chair.

Laura listened to their conversation as she fixed the coffee.

"There's a couple of Basestars on our trail. Racetrack reported them this morning," Tigh began, and then gave Bill the rest of morning's reports.

Once Laura had the coffee made she joined them at the table. Tigh glanced at her attire, and she was well aware of his discomfort. She was enjoying every minute of it. After all, there were going to be very few people she could flaunt to and she had to take advantage of her opportunities.

"Prep everyone for an attack. We don't want to take chances," Bill replied.

"No chances, huh? So, I'm assuming this is something you aren't going to let the press in on," Tigh said.

Laura was a little irritated by his directness. It wasn't like it was any of his business. Bill seemed more understanding.

"We talked about that. You're the first we've told. Tory, Lee and Kara will be the only others," Bill explained.

He sent Laura a side long glance. She smiled faintly and tossed her hair out of her eyes.

"Tell Kara? You might as well announce it to the world," Tigh laughed.

"Perhaps, but it's what we've decided," Laura told him, her more professional tone seemed to put Tigh at ease.

Tigh expression became more difficult to read.

"So, I take it this is something you plan to continue?" Tigh questioned.

Without hesitation Bill answered.

"Permanently."

He reached under the table and rested his hand on Laura's knee.

Tigh lifted an eyebrow and even though he looked like he wanted to say something else, he kept his mouth closed. Laura watched him grow more uncomfortable in the silence. She decided it was time to make a graceful exit.

"I better get ready for they day," she said and stood up. "Colonel Tigh."

She rounded Bill's chair and as she walked away she ran her fingers along his shoulders. Bill snatched her wrist and stopped her exit.

"We need to talk before you go," he said in a serious rumble.

She nodded slightly and he released her hand. Maybe if she took long enough he would be gone by the time she dress and showered. What he wanted to talk about was not something she wanted to think about, much less discuss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Laura was out of earshot, Bill prepared himself for Tigh's real reaction.

"Do you know how many rules you are breaking?" His friend asked.

Bill was annoyed to hear it come from Tigh's mouth. If the Colonel really wanted to start adding up the number of rules broken by an officer aboard _Galactica_, Bill was pretty sure Tigh would win the count.

"Collusion, fraternizing, misconduct, perjury—" Tigh rambled, waving his hand in the air for emphasis.

"Yes," Bill cut him off. "Obviously there is a need for secrecy. You said yourself you'd help us if we ever decided to go for it."

The side of Tigh's mouth tugged at his face.

"And I'll do just that. Nice going, old man, I didn't think you had it in you," he said, and while laughing hit Bill on the shoulder.

Adama chuckled and was glad to see his relationship with Laura wasn't going to change his friendship with Tigh.

"So…how was she? A wildcat?" Tigh asked, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

Bill had a firm policy on answering Saul's line of questioning.

"Not a word," he countered, though he couldn't keep the smile from creeping onto his face.

Saul smiled back and Bill was suddenly glad Laura had left. He was sure she wouldn't appreciate the topic of conversation, even if it was a complement to her.

"You'll probably want to assign the president permanent guest quarters on _Galactica_, just to cover your tracks," Tigh suggested.

"Good idea," Bill replied.

Though he gave Tigh credit, he had already thought of the idea himself. Some things were going to be difficult to explain and early preparation might help dispel speculation.

Adama and Tigh finished up their meeting a few minutes later and Saul left before Laura was out of the shower. Bill sipped his coffee, which was the best mixture he had for a while. He made a note to ask Laura how she made it given the limited supplies. He tackled the mountain of paperwork on his desk while he waited for her. Tigh had generously agreed to cover for him if he ran late.

"You're still here?" Laura asked, when she finally came out of the bedroom, "I thought you had the CIC this morning?"

"You're not going to avoid this," Bill said, knowing full well she was taking her sweet time getting ready on purpose.

From his desk he watched Laura pretend to ignore him while she searched for the missing parts of her clothing. A bracelet on the floor beneath the coffee table, a shoe hiding in the blankets at the foot of the bed, her suit jacket still on the sofa were she left it. Bill liked the fact that her simple items were scattered through his place. It made it feel like she belonged there.

"You have to talk to the cylon," he stated, as he watched her sit on the sofa and put on her shoe.

"I know," she replied with a sigh, and then lifted her head to face him with eyes desperate, "I just don't want to."

Bill felt the pain washing over her eyes as presently as if someone where punching him in the stomach. Laura was so rarely frightened of anything and he wished he could make it easier for her.

"This is good coffee," he attempted to lighten the mood, lifting the cup to his lips.

The look of pain of Laura's face dimmed only a little as she accepted the compliment.

"Thanks."

Her voice was hollow. Setting the cup down, he rose from the chair and joined her on the couch. He set closer to her than he would have before last night.

"Six and Sharon have been talking. They know something about the dreams but they need you to help them explain it all. I was there last night, Laura, the dreams are getting worse and you need to find the answers," Bill explained gently.

Last night had worried him. Laura woke up with a jerk and sat up in bed for a few minutes to regain her senses. At the time she shrugged it off as nothing, but from the way she held onto him after that he knew she had been dreaming.

"If you want, I will go with you," Bill offered, hoping maybe that would help to convince her.

In all truth, Bill saw no harm in talking to Sharon and Six. Between what both cylons had told him, and Laura's revelation about Cavil, Bill felt there was something bigger at work. Something both he and Laura had to discover before time ran out.

Turning to face him she forced a smile.

"So, this morning you're going to make me meet with the cylon, and, then, this afternoon you're going to make me face Kara and Lee. You know how to show a girl a good time Bill," Laura said with playful sarcasm.

"Lee and Kara will be easier," Bill assured her, putting his hand on her back.

"Actually, I'm dreading that meeting more," Laura shrugged.

She pulled on her other shoe. Bill kept his hand on her back as she bent over. He loved that he could touch her now without any hesitations.

"Why?"

"I think Kara will take it well. She's already hinted to me that she wouldn't mind us together," Laura explained, brushing a hair away from her face.

"Really? You never told me that," Bill remarked.

He often wondered if Laura ever talked to other people about him when he wasn't there.

"On purpose," Laura replied, giving his shoulder a teasing nudge.

"And Lee?" Adama asked.

"When he caught me in your bed before, he didn't seem pleased," Laura replied, looking at a spot on the carpet in front of them.

"I think he was just surprised. He might take it better than you think," Bill said.

From the conversation he had with Lee he knew his son respected Laura a great deal. Even if Lee did have trouble accepting it to begin with Adama knew his son would end up loving Laura as much as his own mother.

Bill watched Laura ponder the words and they sat in silence simply enjoying each other's company.

"I would like you to come, when I meet with the cylon," Laura said finally.

Bill turned her face toward him with his hand.

"Of course I will," he replied, and kissed her softly.

He was holding a flame now; a brightly burning flame and it was as lovely as on New Caprica.

"You better call Tory. Saul said she's looking for you and about to have a heart attack," Bill replied.

He left his quarters with the sound of Laura's laughter filling his ears.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We all know Hera is the shape of things to come," Cavil said to the other cylons around the command center of the Basestar.

"We must retrieve her at all costs," Doral agreed.

A copy of Six shifted her stance.

"We've tried attacking the humans before—"

"They always run before we can complete our mission," a Leobon interrupted.

"We have a plan," another copy of Cavil replied.

The five cylons put their hands into the liquid on the command center control pad, and absorbed the necessary information. None objected to the Cavils' plan. Something had to be done.


	14. Chapter 14

_Only two more chapters. Thanks for reading!! Special thanks to Drakkenfyre for beta reading for me! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own them Ron Moore and Sci-fi do._

Laura sat across the table from Six in the brig briefing room with her hands folded in front of her. Bill and Sharon were each standing in an opposite corner. Sharon leaned against the wall and Bill stood motionless. The light overhead sent rays down into the grey room creating a solemn atmosphere.

"I think the best way to begin is to dissect things logically," Roslin said.

Her mind was focused and her eyes were searching for truth in whatever form they could find.

"Agreed," Six responded a bit of hostility in her voice. Roslin chose her words carefully.

"We've discussed what we don't know. Let's talk about what we do know," Roslin stated.

She narrowed her eyes as she studied Six's expression. The cylon wasn't as open as she had been in the past. Perhaps the recent dreams were upsetting her as much as they were upsetting Laura.

"Hera is controlling the dreams," Sharon said from the corner.

Six's gaze shifted over Roslin's shoulder. Laura turned and looked at Sharon briefly before drawing her eyes back to the blond.

"Agreed," Laura said, and Six's back straightened.

"We all feel the need to protect her with our lives," Six said as she leaned forward.

"I don't agree with that," Sharon said, moving forward.

She stopped in front of the table and divided her attention between them.

"No offense, Madam President, but you could have opened the door. You had the key. We could have reached Hera in time, but you just stood there. I think you wanted her to die," Sharon accused, though her voice remained calm.

Laura's eyebrows came together in confusion as Sharon spoke.

"Door? There was no door. The two of you stood in a doorway watching me and did nothing to help Hera," Roslin replied. Sharon and Six exchanged looks.

"There was no door in my dream, but there was a maze. Sharon and I couldn't navigate it. Gaius was there, in my dream. He said you knew the way but as you stood facing Hera you wouldn't guide us through," Six added, watching Laura.

All three of them were silent as they took in the new information.

"We all see different variations of the same thing?" Six questioned. Roslin sat up in her chair.

"Did we? In my dream Hera was in the middle of the lobby—" she began but Six interrupted.

"Yes, but in mine there was a maze inside the lobby," Six explained.

"I couldn't enter the lobby because of the glass doors," Sharon added.

"Did you see the…dark figures," Laura asked, stumbling over the words. They sounded crazy when said aloud.

"Yes," the cylons replied in union.

"Okay…so, you're right," Laura gestured toward Six with her eyes, "A different variation of the same dream."

Silence again fell as each of them pondered what they had just discovered. In the back of her mind Laura wondered if Bill wanted to back out of his newly started relationship with her, the crazy-cylon-dream-sharing president.

"Each of us are in the opera house," Six commented, breaking the reverie.

"Yes," Sharon agreed, shifting her weight from one side to the other.

"I feel like that is important. Why an opera house?" Six questioned, looking to either of them as if she expected a swift answer.

Laura became a bit nervous. She had a theory about that, but saying it out loud might make her sound even crazier. With presidential dignity she cleared her throat gestured with her hands as she spoke.

"In our scriptures, the opera house is the residing place of Dionysus, the god of music. In some ancient texts Dionysus is also the god of fertility. In music, paintings and different art forms throughout Colonial history, the opera house has often been used as a symbol of fertility," Laura explained.

From the way Sharon and Six reacted, Laura thought she might have just sprouted another head. They both looked at each other with open jaws and their eyes darted as if they were panicking.

"Or not," Laura added, feeling a little self-conscious.

"No," Sharon said, shaking her head and smiling briefly. Six placed her hands flat on the table.

"Sharon and I discussed this a few weeks ago, though not in the context of the dreams. You see, Sharon is the first cylon to have a child," Six began.

"I'm aware of that," Roslin snapped. She didn't like Six's condescending tone. Six's eyes glazed over with anger before they calmed and she continued.

"For years, among my people I have been the one responsible for encouraging exploration into reproduction. I have always wanted my own child but I can't. I think somehow Hera knows that. I helped Sharon to create her. She's as much my child as Sharon's," Six explained, with a brief smile.

Roslin leaned back in her chair and felt Adama's hand on her shoulder. Six and Sharon both watched the Admiral's reaction with furrowed brows.

Everything was beginning to make sense now. The dream was beginning to make sense. Laura stood up abruptly and walked to the window, taking deep breaths.

"Laura," she heard Bill's concerned voice.

She turned quickly and with determination held up her hand to silence him. Now that she knew what was going on, she decided to tell the cylons.

"Six," she began, "In our religion number six is Aphrodite, the goddess of beauty, love and reproduction. Eight, Athena, goddess of war and wisdom."

"What is she talking about?" Six asked with a lifted eyebrow sent at the Admiral.

Roslin, irritated at their lack of understanding, marched closer and leaned over the table.

"Hera is the mother of the gods. The dreams we've been having are completely symbolic. The three of us are in the opera house…the opera house, symbolizing fertility. Six, the maternal leader of the cylon race, me, the maternal leader of the human race are in the house of fertility yet both of us are unable to have children," Laura began.

The more she thought about it the more sense it started to make.

"You chose not to have children," Six replied, her tone skeptical.

"No," Laura said facing her, unable to believe what she was about to say, "I can't have children, just like you. I was in an accident when I was young."

Six frowned and Adama stepped a little closer to Laura. She was glad he offered to come with her, for moral support.

"Let's continue the symbolism. I stand for humanity, you stand for the cylon race," Laura continued.

Sharon picked up where Roslin left off.

"Humans and cylons will die if we don't unite. The only one in the opera house with a child is me. The child comes from both worlds," Sharon added.

"I don't believe in your scriptures, but if I am Aphrodite and Sharon is Athena then by your standards you are Demeter. In your scriptures Demeter is called mother earth," Six said as she stood, "Her child, Persephone, makes the seasons change. Each year the child gives Demeter rebirth."

Six's words sent chills down Roslin's spine. She also remembered a story from the book of _Astralla_ about Demeter hiding the child away from the underworld in order to protect her.

"Hera extended my life, perhaps symbolic of bringing life to humanity," Roslin mused more to herself than anyone.

Silence again descended on the room as the occupants tried to comprehend the truth and possibility of what they were saying.

"And she is the hope of the cylon race," Six added, "Hera is the shape of things to come. We have to unite to protect her and to save both our races. That is the meaning of the dreams."

Six's raised voice sent chills down Laura's back.

"All of this has happened before…" Laura trailed off. She noticed she drew a skeptical look from Bill.

"What the hell are you saying? We should call a truce with the cylons?" Bill asked, his voice agitated.

Laura knew the topic of religion always made him uneasy.

"Of course not," she said. Her comment drew a hard stare from Six this time.

"Maybe it's not on such a large scale," Sharon suggested.

Roslin was grateful the officer was trying to maintain a level of peace inside the brig.

"Six, you and I can't save Hera in the dream because the president is holding back the key. Maybe it's only the three of us that have to unite," Sharon said.

"I had to face my own demons before I could reach out for your help," Roslin explained.

She didn't know why she felt the urge to say the words out of nowhere but to her surprise Sharon and Six nodded in understanding. A marine opened the door and stepped inside.

"Madam President, you have an urgent phone call," the marine said.

"I will be back to discuss this later," Roslin said.

"You better be," the cylon replied.

Laura smiled faintly and Adama and Sharon followed her out the door.

As it turns out, Laura's 'urgent' phone call was nothing but a delegate member wanting to complain about the recent change in ration distribution. She spent an hour on the phone with him before she finally managed to calm him down and then went straight into a meeting with a number of Chief Tyrol's union representatives who had complaints they wanted to address to her.

Though her day was busy, she was grateful for the distraction. She had two things on her mind. One, the meeting with Lee and Kara, which made her throat go dry just thinking about it. Two, the words 'I love you Laura' repeating in her head which made it entirely too difficult for her to focus on what she was doing.

Before she met with the Admiral, Lee and Kara, Laura had to return a number of phone calls. One, in particular, she was not looking forward to. When she had talked to Tory earlier that morning she had basically chickened out of telling Tory the real reason she stayed on_ Galactica_ last night. The bottom line was Tory expected Roslin back on _Colonial One_ in a few hours and Laura didn't want to go. She knew her assistant well enough to know if she wanted to stay on _Galactica_ she was either going to have to come up with an amazing excuse or tell Tory the truth. The amazing excuse option was looking mighty tempting.

Telling Tory the truth presented a problem for more reasons than just Laura's cowardice. The matter was not one easily discussed over the phone and once Laura returned to Bill's quarters she had to go through the trouble of getting a secured line. The subject was not something she wanted wandering ears to hear. Rallying her courage she waited for Tory to answer.

"Madam President," Tory's voice from the other end of the phone was concerned, most likely because of the use of the secure line.

Before Roslin could explain anything, however, Tory's mouth took off running.

"I moved the meeting with the Administration Committee to five o'clock today so you could have a few hours to catch up on paperwork when you get back."

Laura bit her lower lip and her cowardly side made her consider not telling Tory for a second time that day.

"Tory," she said, getting her nerve up.

"I also switched your weekly supply update meetings from the end of the week to the beginning," Tory continued.

"Tory," Laura tried again, but still with little success.

"I wanted to make sure everything runs smoothly the next time the Quorum requests your presence on the _Rising Star_ so I spoke to Colonel Tigh about secure—"

"Tory!" Roslin lifted her voice.

"What?" Tory asked, finally stopping her rampage of words.

"I have something to discuss with you," Laura stated.

Tory's inability to shut up upset the already rattled Laura. A lot had happened in the last few hours and Laura was still trying to wrap her mind around all of it.

There was finally a silence on the other end of the line. Laura sat down at Bill's desk and twisted the phone cord around her fingers. She took a deep breath but kept her voice void of emotion.

"Last night I stayed on _Galactica_—" Laura began and was ticked off when Tory interrupted.

"Yes, I know. Next time you could at least let me—"

"In Admiral Adama's quarters," Laura said, not letting Tory finish.

"I…I thought last time we decided that was a bad idea, considering how the press could twist things," Tory stated. As if Laura needed the reminder.

Apparently, Roslin was going to have to paint her normally sharp-witted assistant a frakking picture.

"That was before we had something to hide," Laura said, evenly.

She heard nothing but static on the other end of the phone. Laura decided to take advantage of the speechless Tory and press on.

"I think I am going to stay on_ Galactica_ again today. Would you mind moving my appointments to tomorrow?"

Roslin held her breath while she waited for Tory's reply. She realized the phone cord was now tangled in knots around her hand just as Bill entered his quarters. He didn't hide his amused smirk as she tried to untie herself.

"Yes, of course, Madam President," Tory replied, her voice never losing its professionalism.

_That really wasn't so bad_, Laura thought as she watched Bill round his desk and search for paperwork.

"I'm assuming you want this to remain a private matter," Tory said.

Laura could almost see Tory jotting down notes with a displeased scowl. It wasn't like Tory was any good at hiding affairs. Laura knew how to hide an affair. This was her realm, not Tory's.

"Don't you?" Roslin asked with a bit of stinging sarcasm. Her tone was probably the reason Bill looked up at her. Laura covered the phone with her hand and mouthed the Tory's name to him. His features took on a look of understanding.

"This isn't a matter to joke about. This could have serious consequences if we don't take measures to ensure secrecy," Tory explained.

Laura didn't respond right away. She was incapable of doing so. With naughtiness in his eyes Bill leaned over Laura and kissed her. He refused to let her lips go and the seconds ticked by. She finally pushed him away giggling and exasperated. This was so unprofessional.

"You're right," she replied finally, almost hearing Tory's silent annoyance.

Bill took Laura's hand and began lightly pressing his lips to her fingers.

"When I get back to _Colonial One_ I want to set up some ground rules," Laura told Tory firmly, as she pulled her hand away from Bill. With a finger pointed at him accusingly she whispered: "That goes for you too."

"Fine. I will see you tomorrow," Tory said and hung up the phone before Roslin could respond.

Laura knew Tory was irritated and would need a few days to cool off. On the bright side, Tory did take the news a little better than Laura expected. There was only a small lecture, probably because Tory felt hypocritical considering the bad job she did of hiding her affair with Kara's husband.

"Lee and Kara are on their way," Bill said once Laura hung up the phone.

She took off her glasses and let her head fall back onto the chair.

"How'd she take it?" Bill asked.

He stayed close beside her and Laura was pleased by the small way in which he acknowledged the change in their relationship.

"As well as I expected," Laura replied with little excitement.

"Are you going back to _Colonial One_ today?" Bill asked casually enough to make Laura smile.

"Not until tomorrow," she said.

She giggled as Bill leaned in to kiss her again. Before their lips met the hatch opened and the sound of Lee and Kara's chatter filled the room.

Laura snapped up straight in the chair and slid into professional mode but Bill wasn't so lucky. He stepped backwards too quickly and his leg caught on the side of the desk. He was successful in stopping his fall by throwing out his hand but in the process he knocked over a neatly piled stack of files. Papers flew everywhere while the lamp wobbled and tumbled to the ground with a loud crash.

If Laura hadn't been so shocked she probably would have laughed. As it was Lee and Kara stared at the scene Laura and Bill's romantic flirting had created. Kara had mirth in her eyes and an amused smirk on her lips. Lee's eyebrows where raised in confusion with his mouth slightly open in surprise.

"Oh, I get it, clearing off your desk for other activities, right old man?" Kara said with an impish grin.

"Kara!" Lee scolded, sending an apologetic look at both of them.

Roslin felt her face turn bright red. This was certainly going to be an interesting conversation. Laura looked at Bill but instead of being embarrassed she could tell he was furious with Kara for making such a crude comment. Of course, at this point Laura thought it would be hypocritical for Bill to say anything.

"You wanted to see us?" Lee asked, as he and Kara stood at attention in front of the Admiral.

"At ease," Bill told them.

Kara bent down and picked the lamp up off the floor. When she set it back on the desk she briefly made eye contact with Laura.

"Everything okay, Madam President? You look a little squeamish," the Viper pilot said.

"What we have to say doesn't leave this room, under any circumstance. I don't care if you are threatened with your life. You don't talk about this. Understood?" Bill rasped.

"Well, now I am curious," Kara said, smiling widely.

Laura actually did manage to smile back, a little of her early mortification dissipating.

"Understood, Admiral," Lee replied, ignoring Kara completely.

Laura waited for Bill to continue with the information and she lifted her head up to see him when he didn't say anything. He was eying both of the young officers. Without him saying a word she knew Bill was reconsidering their decision to tell his son and almost daughter-in-law.

"We're waiting," Kara said, lifting up and down on her toes.

Laura straightened her back and decided to put Bill's mind at ease. They had to tell Lee and Kara. They couldn't do anything but tell them. She wasn't as close to either of them as Bill was so she figured it would be easier for her to blurt it out.

"The Admiral and I have decided to pursue a romantic relationship."

There, she said it. She was quite pleased with herself. Bill slowly turned his head and gave her a surprised look but he quickly returned his attention to the two children. Kara was the first to react, as Laura thought would be the case. Lee looked like he was trying to swallow a thick piece of meat.

"Whoa. Whoa," Kara said, taking a step backwards.

"Romantic? Romantic as in, you're frakking the president, sir?" Kara asked the Admiral. She was grinning from ear to ear but her crudeness was beginning to irritate Laura.

"Lt. Thrace," Bill began, his tone reprimanding, "Your mind might think those thoughts but I don't want to hear them coming out of your mouth. The President and I are still professionals, we are still your superior officers and we still require respect from you."

"Excuse me, Admiral," Lee finally spoke.

His jaw was tight and Laura could see her worse fears about how Apollo would take the news were about to come true.

"It's kind of hard to respect a superior officer who could be court-martialed because he has no self control," Lee said to his father.

Laura didn't care how it might look at the moment; she put her hand on Bill's arm to warn him not to react to Lee's words and make things worse.

To her relief, Bill thought for a few long seconds before he replied.

"Let me explain something, to both of you," he began.

Laura took her hand away and felt a little bit like she wanted to disappear through the floor.

"This isn't something we just decided to jump into one day. We've been thinking about it, discussing it, for a long time. We realize the position we are putting ourselves in and if you want to rat us out that is your prerogative…but, Laura is dying. She's dying…and I love her. Neither of us meant for this to happen, but it did. You can live with it or you can fight it, but it's not going to change," Bill explained.

Laura swallowed hard and hoped that neither officer realized the tears she had in her eyes. Bill's words touched her very deeply, more deeply than his words to her on Kobol. Lee and Kara both stood motionless. Laura was having a difficult enough time controlling her emotions; she couldn't compose herself enough to read theirs.

Kara interrupted the tense moment with a snort of laughter.

"Damn Admiral. That is the most frakking romantic thing I have _ever_ heard," she said, with a pleased smile.

Laura fully concurred with Kara assessment of Bill's words.

"Congratulations," Kara said and extended her hand to the Admiral.

Laura was grateful Kara broke the mood as she quickly brushed away the smallest hint of a tear.

"Madam President," Kara said, letting go of the Admiral's hand and turning to Laura, "I'm not going to say anything. I think it's a good thing. I'm sorry if I was out of line earlier."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Thrace," Laura said with a swell of happiness.

"Call me Kara," the girl said, "What about you Lee? Are you going to get down of your high horse?"

"Kara, wait outside," he ordered his voice stern.

"I'll take that as a no," she mumbled.

Starbuck shook her head and then, with something rude muttered at Lee Laura couldn't hear, she stomped out of the room. Laura watched Kara until the hatch closed behind the girl. Then, quickly, Laura pinned her eyes on Lee, waiting on the edge of her seat for what he had to say. Their relationship had been rocky lately, and it almost made her physically sick to think Lee might never trust her the way he used to.

"This is never going to work," Lee began, pointing to the ground with his finger, "You can't…have everything you want."

Laura averted her eyes. She didn't want to hear Lee's words, or see the rage on his face. The look of disgust in his eyes was like a blow to the head.

"I…I don't want to see you screw up. The fleet needs you. We all need you. We can't get to earth without Admiral Adama or President Roslin. If this gets leaked to the press…," Lee trailed off as if saying the consequences might make them true.

What he added to the end of the sentence, however, was not what Laura expected.

"…it won't be by me," Lee finished, some of the tightness in his face dispelling.

He looked them over and then walked to the door.

"Dad," he said, drawing the attention of both of them, "I normally don't like your choice in women but…this time is an exception."

Laura let out a deep breath she had been holding through nearly the entire conversation. Bill put his hand on her shoulder. Now more than ever she knew the decision they had made was the right one.


	15. Chapter 15

_Finally! The last two chapters. Thanks so much for your patient waiting! Special thanks to Drakkenfyre for beta reading for me! Please review if you feel so inclined ___

_I love this chapter…can you say "Charlie's Angles?" Yeah…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own them Ron Moore and Sci-fi do._

Under the green glow of the lights in the CIC Adama felt in control. At present he was grateful for the familiar feeling of power as he stood across the command center from Gaius Baltar. Next to Baltar was Tigh. A Tigh who looked enough like a pirate Adama feared he might start strangling the once president.

If Tigh did lose control Adama was sure he would have to beat the current president to it. Laura stood at the opposite end of the command center, and was giving Baltar yet another death stare. Bill had lost count of how many times that woman had killed Baltar with her eyes.

"After the assassination attempt your faction tried, you really think we are going to let you see the cylon prisoner?" Adama asked.

Only Baltar had the nerve to be so…Adama was too exasperated to even think of a word.

Baltar had Helo and Gaeta on either side of him as sort of an armed guard. Ever since the assassination attempt Adama and his crew swarmed to protect Laura like bee's guarding the queen. Maybe, Bill thought to himself, they should be protecting Baltar from Laura and Tigh.

"I had nothing to do with that. Why would I try to kill the president after I've saved her life more times than I can count? You have no good reason not to let me see Caprica Six," Baltar told them.

There was a kind of desperation in Baltar's voice that got to Bill for half a second.

"Sir, we have multiple contacts on DRADIS," Dualla's calm voice echoed in the CIC.

The room went silence and Bill felt all eyes turn to him in a semi panic. Such was usually the case under surprise attacks. Bill lifted his eyes to the screen over head. Two cylon Basestars showed up as tiny red dots. Dozens of smaller dots swarmed the screen.

"Launch Vipers," Adama ordered. From his gut instinct Adama had a feeling the cylons were up to something.

Gaeta hurried back to his post and Helo ran out of the CIC, probably to get a ship. No sooner had Adama given the order than the two Basestars disappeared from DRADIS.

"Dualla, report," he said, thinking his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"Uh…the Basestars appear to have jumped away, sir," Dualla stumbled with the information.

The Raiders still appeared to be commencing with their attack. Everyone in the CIC, even Baltar, waited in silence for the first reports to come in.

"Galactica Actual, this is Apollo," Adama's son said over the static filled line, "The Raiders are evading our shots, but they aren't firing back."

"Take 'em out anyway," Tigh ordered, giving Adama a hard stare.

Adama was trying to unravel the new cylon tactic when Laura put a hand to her head and leaned on the command center for support.

"Something's happening," Apollo said.

Bill fought the urge to go to Laura.

"All Vipers, hit the groups of Raiders, they are trying to land on the hangar deck," Apollo yelled out orders.

"Hera," Roslin said.

Before Bill could open his mouth to question her she ran out of the CIC. He was at a complete loss. He hesitated before focusing on the attack again.

"Where's she going?" Tigh asked, but Adama didn't have time to answer.

If he was ever going to prove to himself he could have a relationship with Laura and command his ship, now was the time.

"Apollo, status," Adama demanded.

"The Raiders formed some kind of assault formation. There are two barges—watch your—they're starting to fire—cut off the right flank—Starbuck."

"On it, Apollo."

"Frak! That one got through. Hotdog!"

"I can't get a clear shot! Frak! They're going to land!"

"Teach you to mess with Starbuck," Kara yelled.

Over the static Adama heard an explosion. The pilots were obviously having trouble stopping the attack. The Admiral didn't like the sound of the confused conversations.

"Dualla, order a squadron of marines to the hangar deck," Adama ordered with a frown.

He received a worried nod from Dee in response but his eyes told her to focus and carry on.

"And somebody find out where the hell the president went," Tigh added.

Tigh took the words right out of Bill's mouth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura rushed down the corridors of _Galactica_ as fast as she could. She knew she was drawing alarmed looks from those she passed but she paid no heed. Her instincts had completely taken over.

_Get Hera, protect Hera, keep Hera safe_. She counted the steps as she neared the Agathons' quarters. Each hallway she turned down was a streak of silver extending endlessly. Time was fleeting. Questions raced through her mind in the same silver streak. Answers didn't come. Only instinct. Hera was in danger and Laura knew she was the only one who could save her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From inside the brig Six watched as the marines guarding her door were brutally torn apart by centurions. Before now, she never realized how terrifying the metal beats could be. She had no power to help the humans and…she was shocked to discover she might have helped.

The centurions gunned the men down as if they were blades of grass being mowed over. Six was no coward, but she was also no match for a large group of centurions on a mission. Carefully she drew back in the shadows, curling herself into the dark corner of her cell. Had the machines seen her they probably wouldn't have killed her, however, with the Cavils power trip lately she couldn't be too sure.

The sound of metal feet screeching against the ground faded into the distance. _Get Hera, protect Hera, keep Hera safe_, pounded in Six's ears. With desperation Six flung the mattress of her bed away and picked up the metal bed frame. With super-human force she banged the bed frame into the glass windows of her cell. The windows cracked and Six continued the assault until the glass had shattered to the floor.

The tightly woven wire was the only thing blocking her way to the outside. Examining her white flawless hands she shrugged and laced her fingers through the tiny holes in the weaving. As the wire came lose, red liquid trickled down Six's wrists. She ignored the pain. Her injures weren't important now. Finding Hera was. Once outside the cell she followed her instincts and hoped they would lead her to the child.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Admiral," Dualla began, "The marines have the centurions pinned in the hangar deck but they don't think they'll be able to hold them. Reports are saying there are fifteen to twenty cylons."

"Galactica Actual, we've managed to stop the Raiders. Looks like they're retreating. You're going to have trouble. A barge crashed into the hangar deck. Minimal damage from out here, but centurions may be aboard," Apollo's voice said.

"Information's a little too frakking late, Apollo," Saul growled.

Adama didn't pay attention to the anger words of his XO. He was trying to figure out how best to organize the fighting on the hangar deck.

"This isn't right. Tigh, you have the CIC, I'm going down to the hangar deck," Adama said.

The Admiral wanted to be were he could be of the most use, and that was where the action was.

"And I'm coming with you," Baltar replied.

Adama didn't have time to argue. He had a ship to save and a missing president to find.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laura finally saw the hatch leading to the Agathons' quarters. Hera was inside, Laura could feel it. She thought she remembered Sharon telling her when both parents were on duty they hired a babysitter rather than taking Hera to daycare. The hatch was closed now, and jutting out at the end of a cross section of corridors. Laura approached from the left. She was so distracted she almost didn't see what was just ahead.

Six, free from the brig, hurried toward her from the opposite corridor.

They both stopped in front of the hatch. Six's blue eyes fixed on something over Roslin's shoulder. Laura followed the gaze. Sharon ran up from behind. The three of them stood staring in shock.

"Well, this is weird," Sharon stated the obvious.

Roslin didn't think her attempt to lighten the mood was very convincing. Sharon's voice quivered with the fear, surprise, and perhaps a little excitement. All of them were there to protect Hera. All of them were drawn there by Hera. Laura's brain worked over time to try and make so sense out of the circumstance.

"Listen," Six said. Silence descended like a blanket over the three of them.

Faint echoing from far away grew louder. Voices? No, more like a banging sound. The walls absorbing shots from outside maybe? No, the sound was inside the corridors. Laura recognized it with dread. The sound of metal hitting metal. The sound that followed Laura and Six out of the detention center. Before she even saw the metal monsters, Laura's heart jumped to her throat.

From the hallway stretching out in front of them two rows of five centurions formed a line. Arms unfolded and turned into guns. With in human grace they marched forward.

Sharon drew her sidearm and pointed it in front of her. Laura had to give the girl credit, for she knew her hand wouldn't be as steady as Sharon's at this moment.

Six bent down and ripped a piece of metal off the wall. She gripped it firmly with two bloodied hands. Laura wasn't sure what good the weapon would do but understood Six's need for the feeling of some empowerment against such hopeless odds. Standing together, in a line of three against ten technologically advanced killing machines, Six, Sharon and Laura united.

At once, they all staggered backwards.

Laura was in the opera house. Six and Sharon stood beside her, forming a circle. Inside the circle Hera was playing on the red carpet, blissfully unaware of the danger approaching.

_Get…He…bring…Her…kill_. New thoughts started racing through Laura's mind. The thoughts weren't clear and they weren't Hera's anymore. Feeling weak, Laura reached out and touched Six's arm for support. With a flash they were back in the corridor. The thoughts became clearer. The centurions aimed their weapons nearly at point blank range now.

_Land on Galactica. Create diversion on hangar deck. Launch secret wave. Find the hybrid child. Bring child to Basestar_. _Kill humans who interfere._

The thoughts were coming from the centurions.

_What's happening?_ Laura was sure that was Sharon's thought.

_We are connected, but this isn't possible!_ Six was thinking that.

Guns loaded.

_STOP!_ All three of them screamed with thought combined.

The centurions froze like ice sculptures. Their guns only remained lifted for a few seconds before they retracted.

Laura didn't know what was going on, but she decided to go with it. In her heart, Laura was worried about Bill. He would do anything to save the fleet, even jump _Galactica_ into the middle of a futile battle without thinking…Laura didn't have time to think about how hypocritical she was being. If there was an attack on the hangar deck, why not try to do something about it?

_Hangar deck_, Laura ordered the centurions. Her thoughts alone were not strong enough to over power the commands coming from the Basestar. Six and Sharon must have picked up on Laura's plan because she heard both their minds echo, _hangar deck_.

_Hangar deck, hangar deck, hangar deck_, the three commanded in unison. The centurions stood at attention.

_Acknowledged,_ echoed surreally in Laura's mind.

She was completely freaked out and she didn't mind letting it show on her face. What the hell was going on? She could control the centurions with the help of Six and Sharon? The other two women seemed as startled as she was. They all exchanged expressions which may have made for a good laugh had the situation not been so dire.

_Hangar deck, hangar deck, hangar deck_ kept repeating in Laura's mind. She felt something inside of her. Strength was warming her body, making her feel like she did before she ever had cancer. Giving her rebirth. And freaking her out even more completely.

With determination settling in her eyes, Laura turned and strode toward the hangar deck. Six and Sharon followed, close on each side. The centurions marched behind in two intimidating waves of silver steel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adama was taken to a vantage point up in the mechanic's box overlooking the hangar deck. Shots were being exchanged. People were yelling and sparks from stray bullets hitting metal Viper wings was filling the air. Baltar continued to follow Adama, though Adama wasn't sure what interest the doctor had in the situation.

Helo entered the room with a bloody face and torn uniform.

"The fighting is bad Admiral," Helo said, "We can't let our Vipers land or they'll be vulnerable to attack. The cylons have us pinned and when they break through the line they're going to have access to the ship."

"I've ordered all our marines down here. They'll relieve your men," Adama said, trying to calm Helo down.

"Admiral, I don't think they will do much good. From the way we're positioned, the cylons are just going to pick us off until they can break through," Helo explained.

Adama refused to believe his officer. There was a way to beat the cylons, there was always a way. He was going to find it even if he had to pick up a gun and join the fight himself.

"Admiral, look," Baltar said, pointing through the large window to the dark corridor directly across from them.

Sharon, Six and Laura appeared from the shadows inside the corridor. The women stepped into the middle of the gunfire exchange.

"What the frak are they doing?!" Helo yelled, which was exactly what Adama was about to say.

Laura stood her ground solidly; she looked healthier than she had in a while. Six was on her right and Sharon was on the left. The cylons attacking the marines paid no attention to the women, much to Adama's relief, though he knew they wouldn't last long just standing there. He moved toward the door. He was would run across the battlefield to save Laura if he had to. Baltar's hand tugging on his arm stopped him.

"Look," he said.

From behind the three women another ten or so centurions approached.

"Sharon! Get out of there!" Helo yelled in desperation while pounding a fist on the glass.

Adama was too horrified to turn his eyes away. The centurions ran toward the woman. Just as they were about to plow them over, the machines changed directions and ran around the trio on either side. Laura hair lifted in the airstream created by the rushing cylons.

Adama's jaw dropped.

_Goddess Keep_. _Demeter in the middle, Aphrodite on the right hand and Athena on the left; turning dark forces against themselves_. The three of them stood exactly as the goddesses in the painting.

The machines blasted into the crossfire and began firing at their own. The centurions attacking Adama's men were caught by surprise. Metal shards whizzed through the air. Sharp glints of light sparked. Gunshots ripped through steel but Laura and her partners remained as still as a lake on a windless day.

When the attack stopped, the victorious cylons marched toward the launch bay.

"Well, obviously something is going on here," Baltar said, though it sounded more like the answer to a question than a statement.

"Find out where those centurions are going," he ordered, though he wasn't exactly sure to whom he was giving the order. Baltar was ignoring him and Helo was too busy nearly pressing his nose to the glass.

Adama watched his men stand up timidly and turn to the three women who had just saved their lives. Only now did Adama wonder how the cylon got out of the brig. Helo was already out the door and Adama watched him run across the floor to embrace his wife. Six's face filled with emotion when she saw Baltar watching them from the box.

Adama made eye contact with Laura, hoping she understood that he couldn't run to her like Helo had to his wife. This was no good. Apollo was right. He was right. Secrets could only destroy. As Six, Sharon and Laura just proved, this was a time to unite and do away with secrets.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The scene in the Life Station a few hours later was strange. Sharon and her family didn't leave right away once Dr. Cottle had given the okay. Instead Sharon made faces at her daughter, who bounced excitedly in Karl's arms.

Baltar stood close to the cylon from the brig, muttering something to her that Bill was too far away to hear. He watched Baltar and the cylon with apprehension, as did the two marines Bill had assigned to guard them. No one's eyes, however, were more focused or scrutinizing than Laura's. She stood only far enough away from Bill that their shoulders weren't touching. Her arms where folded reverently across her chest and she leaned her weight to one side.

"Should I put her back in the brig?" Adama asked.

A question of logistics seemed to be the only small scale issue in the recent fiasco and Bill used it to avoid other topics.

"Where else would you put her?" Laura snapped.

Bill instantly forgave her. After what happened, he could hardly blame her for being rattled. Though they all pretended to be serene, Bill knew everyone in the Life Station was buzzing with questions.

Cottle had already explained to all of them, in some medical jargon, that nothing was wrong with any of them. Sharon seemed satisfied by the answer. The cylon wrinkled her brow but remained quite. Laura retreated to the corner where she now stood. Cottle dismissed the other patients and he and Bill joined Laura in private.

"What happened, Laura?" Bill asked gently, and, frak the secret, he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I wish I knew," she said honestly. In her eyes he could see a dozen different emotions fighting for dominance.

"Whatever it was," Cottle began, "It sent your cancer into remission. Again."

Despite the seriousness of the moment Bill got the overpowering desire to click his heels together and sing merrily while he skipped around the Life Station.

In Laura's eyes he saw relief win the battle for a few seconds.

"It was Hera," Six said, as she left Baltar's side and approached.

The two marines stepped in her way and she was forced to stop. Laura narrowed her eyes and with presidential force glided up to face the cylon. Bill waited patiently as the two of them simply stared at each other.

"We'll talk later. Guards, take her back to the brig," Laura ordered, her voice compassionate.

Bill thought she even looked a little perturbed at giving the order. The guards and the cylon began to leave.

"And get him out of here," Roslin said, her voice full of rage as she nodded toward Baltar.

The scientist tried to protest but one of the marines grabbed him by the arm. He pulled free which caused Bill to take a step closer to Laura.

"I don't know about all of you, but I would like to know exactly what the frak is going on!" He howled frantically.

Everyone exchanged glances. To Bill's surprise not even Sharon, Six or Laura seemed able to explain it exactly. Baltar may have got some kind of response, though, had he not opened the garbage chute he called a mouth.

"The president is a cylon!" he accused.

Laura rolled her eyes and gestured toward the guards. They lifted Baltar by the elbows and towed him out of the Life Station.

"She's working with the cylons! You all saw it," he continued all the way out the door.

Six turned, gave Laura an apologetic glance, and followed the guards. Bill couldn't be sure, but he thought he perceived the hint of a sympathetic smile on Roslin's lips.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good. The centurions are returning with the child," Leobon said, looking at the report streaming through the crystal water on the command deck.

"There now," Cavil pompously remarked, "I told you it would work. Oh ye of little faith."

Cavil smiled. Doral reached out his hand.

"I'm attempting to guide the shuttle in, but there seems to be some sort of interference."

Another Cavil approached Doral and peered over his shoulder.

"All systems are behaving normally," Cavil's mouth twisted into a smile, "You're just jittery at having the hybrid child on our ship."

In silence the cylons followed the landing procedures of the shuttle. In silence the cylons waited as the armada of centurions made its way to the command deck.

Two centurions marched into the room, but neither of them bore a small blanketed package in their metal arms.

"What's this?" Cavil mused.

He started to walk toward the centurions but before he managed one step a bullet pierced him through the head.

_For her youngest sister, Marie_.

Throughout the ship, the cylons could hear Cavil's pained screams from the resurrection chamber.

"Stop!" Leobon ordered the centurion verbally.

Doral quickly washed his hand across the command center.

The other centurion continued to move into the room and passed the model of Leobon and a model of Six. The second Cavil stumbled a few steps backward as the centurion took aim again.

"Why are they after me?" Cavil questioned.

The words were his last. The long arm of the machine cut through the air and hit Cavil square in the chest, lifting him off the ground and sending him into the wall with crushing force.

_For her gentle, loving father_.

"Open fire," Doral yelled.

The cylons managed to subdue the force on centurions on the command deck. What they didn't know was that on the lower deck, marching through the halls, another group of centurions was backing Cavil into a corner. Each extended a long speared set of fingers. Another scream came from the resurrection chamber. Screaming was the last sound Cavil heard before metal entered his body.

_For the child she would have named Anna Eleanor... _

Screams from the resurrection chamber echoed in the hollow vastness of space.


	16. Chapter 16

_Hope you enjoyed the story! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! You rock! See you in Season 4!! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own them Ron Moore and Sci-fi do._

Laura had her legs under a blanket resting on Bill's lap as the two of them discussed the events of the last few weeks. The cylon had been put back in the brig, although Roslin had seen to it she had a few more luxuries than previously. Laura also let Baltar visit the woman, against her better judgment. Six had requested the visit with a teary desperation that Laura felt guilty in ignoring.

After all Six and Sharon had been responsible for sending the cylons back to the Basestar to give Cavil some of the comeuppance he deserved. Laura was surprised the cylons felt so strongly that Cavil needed to be punished. When they were linked, all the thoughts shared between them were a jumble, but what happened to Laura on New Caprica and why it mattered were perfectly clear. Both cylon women seemed to feel Roslin was justified in wanting Cavils deaths. The question of whether Bill would remained to be seen.

Hera was safe and well. That was all the really mattered. For the time being the dreams between the three of them had stopped.

"Why?" Adama asked thoughtfully.

He traced patterns on her leg through the blanket.

"Six and Sharon both felt the anger inside of me. I guess it got the better of them. Besides, it wasn't like we actually killed Cavil," Laura explained.

She was past caring if she sounded crazy anymore. These were things she didn't want to try and deny anymore.

Bill said nothing as he seemed to ponder her words. Part of her always feared he would shrug her off as some psycho religious fanatic, as he had done when they first met. She wasn't going to ignore her dreams or feelings to please him; she was too strong for that.

"Hera is the shape of things to come," she said.

He reached out and took her hand in both of his.

"Here is another shape of things to come," he replied.

She felt something cool and hard in the palm of her hand. Bill closed her fingers around it and then let her hand go. She narrowed her eyes at him and after not being able to read his expression turned to look down at her closed hand.

"Lee is right. No more secrets Laura," Bill said, as she opened her hand to see a simple gold band. _Holy frak! Bill Adama is asking me to marry him!_ Her mind screamed at her, but thanks to years of political training, she managed not to show it.

"We would be risking everything," she said, calmly.

"We already have," he replied.

He gaze didn't leave her for a moment. The hand tracing patterns now rested flat against her leg.

"I don't agree," Laura said, unrelenting. "Do you have any idea the chaos something like this would cause? The Quorum might go as far as to impeach me, and your crew could mount a mutiny…and, Bill, they would have just cause."

Bill took a long deep breath. If he sat and stiller she thought he might freeze in place forever, not that she minded, with his hand on her leg.

"Our relationship didn't get in the way of our jobs during the attack. We both proved we can make this work. Besides…society cannot dictate how we live; only we can," his voice rumbled.

Laura instantly recognized Mr. Lyons' line to Charlotte Astor. It was the most famous line in the book, repeated over and over in play adaptations, in the movies, and by teenage girls on all twelve colonies.

"No," Laura said as gently as she could.

She was a bit confused by the sudden drop in Bill's warmth.

"I see," he said and opened his hand.

Suddenly, things became clear. Bill thought she just turned down his proposal.

"Oh, no…Admiral," she teased, "I'm not letting you off the hook that easy. We are still going to get married and it's going to be the biggest secret in Colonial history."

There was only a moment of disenchantment on Bill's face, before he grinned. Laura suspected he would never be quite content hiding from the press and fleet. He was so noble and honest, he despised lies of every sort which is partly why she loved him. She could deal with his disapproval of their secret as long as he could with the lies.

"Next to the sea monster of Caprica Lake and your affair with Adar," Bill added, lightheartedly.

"No, this is bigger than either of those secrets, there's just not as many people to shock," Laura said lifting her eyebrows.

She was relieved Adar hadn't come up very often in her conversations with Bill. When he did, Bill showed his disapproval in jest only. Laura was glad he didn't feel the need to give her a lecture.

"If I were twenty years younger I would say we need rectify that and start having babies," Bill teased.

Though he meant in only in the spirit of their teasing, Laura couldn't help the fact her smile instantly dropped. She moved her legs off of his lap but he must have quickly realized his mistake; he caught her legs and held them still.

"I didn't think about that before I said it," he replied seriously.

Laura laced her fingers together and watched them for a long time. She hadn't really shared this kind of intimacy with anyone before. It was going to take some getting used to. With a deep inhale she finally spoke.

"Anna Eleanor."

Bill tilted his head to the side but his grip on her legs stayed tight.

"If I'd had a daughter…that is what I would have named her. Eleanor was my mother's name," she explained.

"She would have been beautiful," Bill commented.

His words when straight to the ancient cold streak permanently embedded in Laura's heart. For the first time in years she felt a little warmth there.

"Like Lee and Zak?" Laura asked. This was unknown territory to her.

"Yes. And like you."

Bill's voice was very stirring right now. There was a rumbling in his chest as he seemed to channel the quiet vocal power of some kind of god. Zeus, maybe. Yes, Zeus would have a voice like Bill Adama's.

"Like me, maybe. I suppose she could have been anything," Laura said with a smile, feeling a little foolish for what she suspected Bill might call nim-gazing.

"She could have been mine," Bill rumbled.

Laura was overwhelmed by the simple sincerity and strength in his voice. She looked down at her hands and willed the tears to stay away. Who knew the real healing could have only come from Bill Adama and his gentle lovely words. Lovely warm words that thawed the cold streak inside so fast she thought she might be having a real heart attack. Until she felt the tears stop rolling down her cheeks, she refused to show Bill her face.

Vaguely she thought she felt her legs move to the ground. Warm arms enveloped her. She hated herself for being such a typical woman, crying on her man's shoulder, literally. For that brief moment, it did feel good just to be a woman. Not the school teacher, not the president, not resistance leader, not the savoir of humanity. Bill Adama had reminded her she was something far more important than all of that. She was Laura.

"I'm not dying anymore," Laura began, once she had composed herself enough to sit up, "Are you sure you want to marry me. You could be stuck, you know."

Bill kept a hold of her hand, studying it as he answered.

"I'll take my chances," he looked up with a smile, "No more throwing you in jail. I promise."

"I don't know, Bill, that sounds like it might be fun now," she said with a bigger smile in return.

She started giggling when Bill took her by the wrist and started pulling her toward the door.

"Okay, to the brig it is," he said, and she continued to giggle even as he kissed her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Madam President is it true your cancer has gone into remission," the brown haired reporter quizzed.

"Yes, Karen. I'm happy to say I am cancer free once again," Laura replied, squinting slightly as the bright overhead lights of _Colonial One_ sprinkled rays down on her.

Laura saw a million and one hands fly up into the air. The back of the small briefing room had never seemed so far away. She forced herself not to grimace and clandestinely lifted her foot off the ground to give it a rest from balancing on her shoe.

She was glad Bill was there. He stood just off the side, close enough to her to present a united front to the fleet, but far away enough for her to make eye contact with him when she felt her nerves acting up. Standing next to him, Tory had barely looked up but had been religiously taking down notes.

"Madam President," a reporter yelled above the crowd.

This is how press conferences usually went. Each reporter clawing over the other to be heard. Sometimes Laura thought it was barbaric.

"Did the cylon child have anything to do with your miraculous recovery?"

Laura shot a look at Bill, and Tory briefly stopped writing.

"My recovery had to do with a lot of things, including Dr. Cottle's treatments, and certain experimental approaches which is as much detail as I'm going to provide," she smoothly replied.

She knew the press wasn't completely satisfied but she did answer the question.

"Rumors are about that you are in league with the cylons. That you are connected to them somehow and that you stopped an attack on _Galactica_ recently," one reporter asked.

Laura had been waiting for this question all day. This was her moment to shine. This was her moment to get the better of the press, show her love for Bill, and laugh her ass off all at once. Bill didn't know what she was planning to say and she couldn't wait to see the look on his face. Grinning from ear to ear she placed both her hands on the podium.

"Ben, that is about as likely as Admiral Adama and I getting married," Laura said.

Silence. One second. Two seconds. The entire press room erupted with laughter.

Bill lost color momentarily but Laura smiled at him widely. He winked and her and almost imperceptibly brush his fingers over his wedding ring. It wasn't fair that Bill could wear his in public but she had to hide hers on the necklace tucked beneath her blouse.

Last night, in this very room, Colonel Saul Tigh had married them. Kara and Lee had been there as witnesses, and though Tory was invited as a witness she acted more like a cylon in a room full of humans. Still, the wedding was simple, charming, peaceful. A moment of happiness and love in a world full of hellish decisions and cruelties.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with the vice president," Laura said.

She heard complaints from the press but she rushed out of the room quickly and left Tory to answer any remaining questions. Bill followed her to her private office near the back of the ship. Once they were out of ear shot of any of her staff Bill spoke.

"If you keep saying things like that they will catch on," he told her as she rounded her desk and pulled out her chair.

"Nonsense. They're the press. They'll never figure it out unless we slip, which isn't going to happen," she replied and sat down.

"Shouldn't you be getting back," she asked, putting on her glasses and rummaging through paperwork.

"I'm waiting to make sure Zarek doesn't molest you," Adama remarked.

Roslin peered at him over her glasses and found it difficult to keep the smirk off her lips.

"Don't worry, Admiral," Zarek's pleasant voice carried into the room, "I told you I only molest her on Thursdays."

Laura wasn't concerned about the press, but one miss laid comment between them and Tom would certainly figure it out. As he entered the room more fully, she saw he brought his briefcase. She held in the groan that threatened to escape her lips. Here she was newly married and hoping to spend a little more time with her husband before his ship departed, so to speak, and Zarek totted the briefcase of endless negotiations.

"You said this meeting was urgent," Laura encouraged him to get to the point.

"Ah yes," Zarek said.

He popped the briefcase down on her desk like he was a natural resident. From within he pulled out a small square object wrapped in a brown cloth. Laura lifted her eyebrows, curiosity peaked. Even Bill was hovering next to her desk to see what Zarek was up to. With the over dramatic flair of a cheap children's magician he whipped the cloth away.

"It's a picture," he explained, holding it out for Roslin to take.

She did so and was surprised by what she saw.

"It's not the original. Only a high quality replica, much smaller than the original. Not that I would know," he said. Laura might have perceived the smirk Bill sent at Zarek has she not been engrossed in the painting.

_Goddesses Keep_. She remembered it from the art museum on Caprica but before now she never realized how…creepy it was. Demeter, Aphrodite and Athena. She set the picture down and shook her head in disbelief. This was a picture of herself and the cylon women protecting Hera.

"The legend is they found this painting in some old ruins off worlds," Zarek said, only adding to the weird feeling Laura had.

"It's a wedding present," Zarek blurted out, "Took me a week to find it."

Bill stepped forward.

"How did you—"

"Don't ask," Laura advised him.

The fact Zarek knew only shocked her momentarily. After all, he had a way of finding out things. Tom slapped shut the latches of his briefcase and turned toward the door.

"I'm sure you two have things to…discuss," he grinned devilishly and then added, "Admiral Adama, Mrs. Adama."

Once he was gone Bill picked up the painting and studied it. The painting, which Laura knew Tom had found on the black market, was a very good replica of the original that hung in Zarek's office on the _Astral Queen_. Tom wasn't the only one with connections, Laura thought with a smirk. She let the matter pass, however, since the gesture was so endearing.

"If I was out of the picture, he would have a chance, wouldn't he?" Bill said and set the painting down.

Bill had asked her an interesting question that she didn't really want to answer.

"I didn't marry you so you could nim-gaze," she said.

He smiled but she saw in his eyes the fact he well knew she evaded the question. Laura looked at the painting again.

"Tell me what it means," he said.

"Hera is the shape of things to come. She showed us what we could do if we worked together. Six and Sharon couldn't have done it without my link to them. I have the blood of both worlds. Hera has the blood of both worlds. When she grows she will have tenfold the power we had over the cylons. That is why she is so important. She will decide our fate…and the cylons will never stop trying to get her back," Laura explained, staring out the window.

"Then we keep fighting, until we get to earth," Bill replied. Laura smiled.

"He called me Mrs. Adama," Laura said. Bill extended his hand.

"Well, Mrs. Adama, I don't have to be back to _Galactica_ for another hour," he said.

"How ever shall we fill the time?" Laura questioned, giggling. She took his hand and let him lift her from the chair.

"I can think of a few things," he answered, putting his hands on her hips.

He pulled her to him and she met his lips with hers.

"Madam President," Laura heard Tory's voice.

She and Bill pulled only their lips apart.

"Oh, ah, um, sorry, I didn't, it's, I…" Tory stumbled.

Laura rarely saw Tory stumble so badly. It was almost as good a wedding gift as the painting.

"Spit it out Tory," Roslin said, distancing herself from Adama in hopes of calming Tory down enough to make her coherent.

"There is a delegate member here to speak with you, he said it was urgent but I can tell him—"

"No, Tory, that's okay, let him in," Roslin said.

Tory nodded and left the room.

"This is going to get annoying," Bill whispered in Laura's ear.

"Tell me about it," she agreed.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he asked, as he moved toward the door.

"Tomorrow. And every day for as long as we live," she replied.

She meant to say the comment flippantly, as a joke to lighten the mood, but it came out as deeply and sincerely as anything she had ever said to him.

"You haven't checked today, but just in case, I love you, Laura," he said and left the office.

No, Laura decided, she could live to be a hundred and never tire of hearing him say it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Since I kill both of them in my last story I decided to go with the sappy, her-cancer-is-cured-and-they-get-married-and-live-happily-ever-after-ending. Thanks for reading!! I love reviews!_


End file.
